Dum spiro spero
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Helen Rosier verlässt Hogwarts und distanziert sich von den Machenschaften ihres Vaters. Gegen ihren Willen wird sie nach Russland geschickt, um dort zu einer Vorzeigetodesserin erzogen zu werden. In dem kalten Land trifft sie auf Lucius Malfoy...
1. Prolog

**Dum spiro spero – Solange ich atme, hoffe ich**  
Von Serpensortia

**Pairing:**  
Lucius Malfoy / Helen Rosier

**Kategorie:**  
Drama / Tragödie / Erotik / Thriller / romantischer Ansatz

* * *

**Summary**  
Ende der Siebziger Jahre befindet sich Voldemort auf der Hochphase seiner Herrschaft. In England überwiegen Angst und Schrecken, die Zahl der Todesser wächst täglich. Helen, die Tochter des fanatischen Voldemortanhängers Evan Rosier, verlässt Hogwarts und distanziert sich von den Machenschaften ihres Vaters. Gegen ihren Willen wird sie nach Russland gebracht, um dort von Igor Karkaroff zu einer Vorzeigetodesserin erzogen zu werden. In dem kalten Land trifft sie auf Lucius Malfoy, dem mysteriösen und loyalen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, der nach einer unglücklichen Liebe Abstand zu England sucht und sich selbst dabei neu definieren wird... 

**Vorwort:  
**Ich wage ein Experiment: Lucius und Helen Rosier. Interessiert es euch? Zieht ihr mit? Diese Geschichte ist QED kompatibel und beschäftigt sich mit Lucius' ‚Dark Ages'. Für ein Verständnis ist es aber nicht nötig, mein Mamutbaby gelesen zu haben. Dennoch ergänzt es QED. Eine kleine Sidestory sozusagen.

Diese FF wird wieder in der Kategorie Drama einzuordnen sein und ist, wie eigentlich alle meiner Geschichten, im Bereich FSK 18 gepostet. Ich weiß, dass gerade dieses Rating für Minderjährige anziehend wirkt, dennoch möchte ich an dieser Stelle sagen, dass ich mich um die Machenschaften der Todesser kümmern werde, die ich, wie der eine oder andere schon gemerkt haben dürfte, nicht als sanft und liebevoll darstelle. Entsprechend werde ich keine Rücksicht auf das ‚romanische Herz' nehmen können.

Aufgrund dessen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe, möchte ich noch einmal eindringlich warnen, das Rating ist wirklich ernstzunehmen und sollte nicht einfach leichtfertig übergangen werden. Wer mit Gewalt und stellenweise ordinärem Umgangston nichts anzufangen weiß, möge bitte an dieser Stelle aufhören.

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß auf einem weiteren Zweig meiner Phantasie und deren Abgründe….

Wie immer gehört alles der großartigen JKR. Lediglich die Dinge und Personen, die nicht ihrer Phantasie entsprungen sind, gehören mir.

* * *

**Prolog**

**Hoffnung geht mit dem Leben, im Tod erst endet die Hoffnung.**  
Theokrit

Mit zitternden Knien stand Helen Rosier in der Großen Halle und wartete darauf, ihr Abschlusszeugnis zu erhalten. Sie konnte sich noch gut an das erste Mal erinnern, als sie, damals noch ein kleines Mädchen, mit elf Jahren in der beeindruckenden Halle gestanden und darauf gewartet hatte, dass der Sprechende Hut sie in ein Haus einsortieren würde. Sie hatte sich vor sieben Jahren noch gut an die Ermahnung ihres Vaters erinnern können. „Natürlich wirst du nach Slytherin kommen." Sie war in Gryffindor gelandet. Die Reaktion ihres Vaters war auch heute noch nachweisbar, eine kleine Narbe zierte ihr ansonsten hübsches Gesicht knapp unterhalb des linken Ohres. Sie war kaum sichtbar, doch der Ring, den ihr Vater immer am rechten Ringfinger trug, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen…

Noch zwei Schüler standen vor ihr, dann war sie dran. Sie wusste, ihr Zeugnis konnte sich sehen lassen, doch am liebsten wäre sie auf Hogwarts geblieben. Sie fürchtete sich davor nach Hause zu gehen. Sie hatte Angst, wieder die unglaublich verbohrten Hasstiraden ihres Vaters hören zu müssen. Er konnte Muggel nicht ausstehen und vergötterte geradezu einen Mann, dessen Name in dem Hause Rosier niemals ausgesprochen wurde. Ein Mann, dem auch sie dienen sollte. Sie sollte die erste Gryffindor sein, die dem Dunklen Lord die ewige Treue schwor.

Doch Helen wollte es nicht. Sie wollte reisen und fremde Länder sehen. Sie wollte tanzen und lachen und mit den Leuten befreundet sein, die ihr gefielen, nicht deren Abstammung in Ordnung war. Sie wollte ein Leben führen so wie sie es wollte. Keine geheimen Treffen. Keine Angst vor Entdeckung. Keine Schmerzen und erst recht keine Lügen.

Das Mädchen hinter ihr schubste sie unsanft vorwärts und Helen schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Professor Dumbledore sah sie aus freundlich lächelnden Augen an. Er schien geduldig darauf zu warten, dass sie vortrat, um ihr Zeugnis zu holen. Neben ihm stand ihre Hauslehrerin, Minerva McGonagall. Sie sah die junge Absolventin zwar nicht böse, aber dennoch streng an. Ihre Lippen waren missbilligend zusammengepresst und Helen hoffte, sie nicht verärgert zu haben. Zu oft schon war sie mit ihrer Hauslehrerin aneinander geraten. Und das nur, weil ihrem Vater eine Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern nachgesagt wurde. Auch wenn Dumbledore ihr gegenüber niemals eine Andeutung gemacht hatte, so wusste Helen, dass er sie genau im Auge behielt. Er und Minerva McGonagall.

Helen ging auf den Direktor zu und ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Rosier. Ein ausgezeichnetes Zeugnis. Ihnen dürften sämtliche Wege offen stehen", sagte er freundlich und schob sie weiter zu McGonagall, die ihr ebenfalls die Hand schüttelte. In der Großen Halle war spärlich Applaus zu vernehmen. Sie hatte nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt und die paar Mädchen, mit denen sie sich ab und an unterhalten hatte, hatten Hogwarts schon längst verlassen. Ihre Cousine zum Beispiel, Narzissa Black.

Kurz schweifte ihr Blick über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg. Ihre Eltern waren nicht da. Sie hatten sich geweigert zum Abschluss ihrer Tochter zu kommen. Eine Gryffindor in der Familie war eine Schande. Umso wichtiger, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord ihre Treue schwören musste. Der angekratzte Ruf der Familie musste wieder hergestellt werden. Nicht zuletzt um dem Widersacher ihres Vaters die Stirn zu bieten. Der junge Lucius Malfoy suchte nach Gründen ihrer Familie zu schaden. Warum auch immer. Sie wusste nichts über die Feindschaft zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater. Sie vermutete, dass Evan Rosier dem ‚blonden Abschaum', wie Malfoy zu Hause genannt wurde, seine Stellung beim Dunklen Lord neidete.

Schon morgen war ihre Schulzeit vorbei. Sie hatte seit längerem etwas geplant, was wohl einer Flucht gleich kam, doch sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit den Fängen ihres Vaters zu entrinnen. Über Narzissa war sie an einen Stammbaum der Familie ihrer Tante Druella gekommen. Druella war die Schwester ihres Vaters und mit Cygnus Black, Narzissas Vater, verheiratet. Cygnus Neffe war Sirius Black und es war allgemein bekannt, dass Sirius mit seiner Familie gebrochen hatte, weil er mit den Todessern nichts anfangen konnte. Er hatte mit Hilfe seines besten Freundes, James Potter, den Ausstieg geschafft. Sirius Black war ihre letzte Hoffnung, dem Dunklen Lord doch noch entgehen zu können. Er würde ihr mit Sicherheit helfen erst einmal unterzutauchen und sich dann woanders ein neues Leben aufbauen zu können. Das tat er. Ganz bestimmt.

Helen hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Zeremonie der Zeugnisvergabe zu Ende gegangen war. Erst als der Direktor vor ihr stand, wurde sie aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen. „Miss Rosier?" Sie sah zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann auf. Natürlich hätte sie Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten können, doch Helen scheute sich. Auch wenn er immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, so hatte sie doch niemals ein Gespräch vergessen, welches sie heimlich belauscht hatte. Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten sich damals über sie unerhalten und Dumbledore gab der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor den Auftrag, sie, Helen, genau im Auge zu behalten, denn selbst eine Gryffindorzugehörigkeit konnte kein Garant dafür sein, dass sie nicht ebenfalls „Voldemort'sche Ansichten" hegte. Diese Bezeichnung hatte sie nie vergessen. Voldemort'sche Ansichten. Nein, Dumbledore konnte sie nicht um Hilfe bitten.

„Miss Rosier, hätten Sie einen Augenblick für mich Zeit?" Sie nickte, stand auf und folgte Dumbledore in eine einsame Ecke der Großen Halle.

„Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte", begann der Schulleiter schließlich. Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es stellenweise nicht einfach hatten. Sie sind mit Vorurteilen konfrontiert worden, von denen ich mich nicht freisprechen kann. Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie nicht nur eine intelligente, sondern auch eine aufmerksame junge Dame geworden sind. Sollten Sie also jemals Hilfe brauchen, so seien Sie sich gewiss, Sie können sich jederzeit an mich wenden."

Das wäre der Moment gewesen, sich ihm mit ihren Ängsten zu offenbaren, doch Helen schwieg. Sie hatte nicht mit solch einem Angebot gerechnet. Nicht seit dem gehörten Gespräch zu Anfang ihrer Schullaufbahn. Sie haderte mit sich. Sollte sie sich ihm wirklich anvertrauen? Dumbledore galt als Gegner des Dunklen Lords. Doch würde er ihr glauben, wenn er ihr doch vorher immer mit Misstrauen begegnet war? Helen wusste, sollte ihr Vater jemals davon erfahren, sie würde den Tag nicht überleben.

Gerade in dem Moment, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte mit Dumbledore zu reden, seufzte dieser und wandte sich ab. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Miss Rosier", sagte er leise, beinahe traurig, und ging zurück in den Kreis der Feiernden.

Keiner kümmerte sich um sie. Niemanden interessierte es, wie sich die gryffindorsche Tochter eines Todessers fühlte. Helen straffte sich und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Das beherrschte sie nach all den Jahren wahrhaft meister.ich

Nicht einer bemerkte, dass sie verhältnismäßig früh die Feierlichkeiten verließ, um ihre Sachen zu packen und schlafen zu gehen. Niemand sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Keiner wusste von der Angst, die sie tief in sich trug.

Als Helen auf ihrem Himmelbett saß und aus dem Fenster starrte, durch welches sie sieben Jahre den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet hatte, seufzte sie schwer auf. Sie würde am morgigen Tage schneller sein als ihr Vater. Sie würde gehen und alles weiter hinter sich lassen. Er würde sie nicht umbringen können, dazu wollte sie ihm keine Gelegenheit geben. Lächelnd fuhr sie mit der Hand über ein Buch. Es stammte von Sirius Black. Er hatte es ihr geschenkt, als er Hogwarts vor drei Jahren verlassen hatte. Tausend Mal hatte sie seine Widmung gelesen, die er ihr geschrieben hatte. Auch wenn sie niemals ein paar geworden sind, so war er der Einzige, der schon damals von ihrer Angst wusste. Er würde ihr helfen. Mit Sicherheit. Ihre Augen nahmen einen träumerischen Ausdruck an, als sie seine chaotische Schrift las. „Für meine kleine Helen. Dum spiro spero. Sirius"

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich weiß, es handelt sich nicht um das beliebte Pairing SS/HG. Hermine ist zu dem Zeitpunkt meiner FF noch gar nicht auf der Welt. Aber vielleicht habe ich euch mit meinem Prolog neugierig gemacht und ihr seid bereit mir zu folgen? 

Wenn mir jemand sagen kann, wie ich hier mehr Abstand zwischen den Zeilen einfügen kann, so wäre ich sehr dankbar dafür.


	2. Der feindliche Retter

**01. Kapitel – Der feindliche Retter**

**Das Warten ist die grausamste Vermengung von Hoffnung und Verzweiflung,  
durch die eine Seele gefoltert werden kann.**  
Sully Prudhomme

Am nächsten Tag kehrte Helen Hogwarts für immer den Rücken zu. Sie war zwiegespalten. Einerseits wollte sie hinter den schützenden Mauernd bleiben und nicht nach Hause zurückkehren, andererseits konnte sie es nicht erwarten, den Jahren der Einsamkeit endlich den Rücken zuzukehren. Helen sah voller Vorfreude der Zukunft entgegen. Ihr Plan hatte Hand und Fuß, es konnte nichts schief gehen. Sie wusste, dass Sirius zurzeit in London lebte. Und auch wenn sie seine genaue Adresse nicht kannte, so war sie sich sicher, sie würde ihn finden. Sie hatte acht Stunden Zeit. Der Hogwartsexpress, mit dem ihr Vater sie zurück erwartete, sollte um 18 Uhr in London auf dem Gleis 9¾ eintreffen. Sie musste also abends um sechs Uhr auf dem Gleis stehen. Es gab immer Ecken, in denen man sich verstecken konnte. In der Masse der Schüler würde sie dann nicht auffallen. Sie kam gerade von einem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore. Sie hatte ihn um eine Befreiung von der Rückkehr ersucht. Seitdem sie ihre Apparierprüfung erfolgreich bestanden hatte, hatte sie geplant nicht mit dem Zug zurück zu kommen. Dumbledore war nicht begeistert gewesen. Er hatte versucht, sie zu der Reise via Zug zu überreden, doch letzten Endes hatte Helen es geschafft ihn überreden zu können.

Nun stand sie mit dem Koffer auf dem Vorplatz des großen Schlosses und nahm den Anblick ein letztes Mal tief in sich auf. Ihr Plan würde gelingen, etwas anderes kam nicht in Frage. Sie musste einfach daran glauben, wenn sie nicht verrückt werden wollte. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck verkleinert hatte, ging sie zur Grenze. Niemand hielt sie auf, keiner verabschiedete sich von ihr. Doch das war Helen ganz recht, so merkte niemand, dass sie nicht mit den anderen Schülern zurückfahren würde.

Sie apparierte in eine Seitengasse vom magischen London. Auch das hatte sie seit langem geplant. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, nicht ihrem Vater zu begegnen. Da sie nach Gryffindor gekommen war und somit als Schande der Familie Rosier angesehen wurde, hatte ihr Vater sie, soweit möglich, vor seinen ‚Freunden' versteckt. Das war ihr Glück gewesen, denn so kannte sie kaum jemand und Helen musste sich nur nach den engsten Verwandten umsehen. Doch nach den vergangenen unglücklichen Jahren schien ihr das Glück hold zu sein. Sie traf niemanden den sie kannte. Leider auch nicht Sirius.

Nervös sah Helen auf ihre Uhr. Noch sieben Stunden, dann musste sie in King's Cross sein.

Wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen? Sie versuchte es in dem erst besten Geschäft. Doch dort konnte ihr niemand etwas über einen Sirius Black sagen. Auch im zweiten, dritten und vierten Laden war sie nicht erfolgreich. Helen seufzte frustriert auf. Sollte ihr Plan letzten Endes daran scheitern, dass sie ihren angeheirateten Cousin nicht fand? Sie musste noch einmal in ihr Elternhaus zurück. Momentan war sie mittellos, doch eine Tante hatte ihr ein Verließ bei Gringotts hinterlassen. Es war nicht viel, aber fürs Erste konnte sie damit auskommen. Natürlich hatte Evan Rosier versucht, sich das Geld anzueignen, doch die Tante war schlau genug gewesen und hatte verfügt, dass nur Helen an ihr Geld kommen konnte, frühestens an dem Tag ihrer Hogwartsentlassung. Doch dazu brauchte sie ein bestimmtes Dokument, welches sich in ihrem Kinderzimmer befand. Es war gut versteckt und sie bezweifelte, dass ihr Vater es hatte finden können. Denn sobald er das tat, würde er nicht vor einem Imperius zurückschrecken, dessen war sich Helen sicher.

Sie kramte in ihrem Portemonnaie und fand noch ein paar Knuts. Es würde gerade für eine Cola in einem der Cafès reichen, die es so zahlreich in der Winkelgasse gab. Doch zuvor wollte sie noch die restlichen Geschäfte abklappern. Ihr Glück hielt dabei leider nicht an, sie traf weder Sirius, noch einen seiner Freunde und erst recht niemanden, der den jungen Mann kannte.

Noch zwei Stunden. Helen hatte Hunger und Durst, doch sie scheute sich davor, ihr letztes Geld für eine Cola auszugeben. Gern hätte sie ein Butterbier gehabt, doch das konnte sie sich nicht erlauben. Sollte sie es wagen in der Nockturngasse nachzufragen?

Sie sammelte ihren gesamten Mut und stieg eine schmale Steintreppe am Eingang zum berüchtigten Viertel der magischen Welt. Sofort war sie umringt von zahnlosen Frauen, ungepflegten Männern und streunenden Kindern. Helen hielt instinktiv ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten an ihren Körper gepresst fest und stolperte durch den schmutzen Durchgang. Ihr war die Umgebung nicht geheuer und sie bezweifelte, dass sie Sirius hier finden würde. Schnell drehte sie sich um, doch der Weg war ihr von finsteren Gestalten versperrt, die sich immer näher und näher drängten. Helen schrie auf, als sich die schmutzige Hand einer alten Frau ihrem frisch gewaschenen Umhang näherte. Die junge Frau hatte Angst und gleichzeitig ekelte sie sich vor dem Gestank, der von den Menschen ausging. Sie war eigentlich nicht zimperlich, doch sie hatte immer Wert darauf gelegt, ordentlich und gepflegt zu sein. Eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, die sie von ihrem Erzeuger geerbt hatte.

Immer ängstlicher ging sie Schritt für Schritt rückwärts, bis sie schließlich gegen ein Hindernis prallte. Helen erstarte. Eine Männerhand legte sich auf ihre linke Schulter und hielt sie unbarmherzig fest. Helen wollte sich losreißen, doch der Mann presste sie an sich, so dass sie keine Chance zur Flucht hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass er sehr groß sein musste und lange Haare hatte. Er trug einen teuren Mantel aus einem Stoff, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und den sie eigentlich für zu warm hielt, zumindest für Mitte Juni. „Dobrij djen."

Die Bettler, vor denen die junge Hexe geflohen war, blieben stehen und schienen sich nicht näher zu trauen. Sie sahen so aus, als wäre ihnen ein besonders kostbarer Leckerbissen direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt worden. Nur ein junger Mann richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, und wenn er auch nicht an den hinter ihr stehenden Mann heran reichte, so war er doch beeindruckend gut gebaut. „Sie ge'ör'… tuns. Wir 'aben sie zuers' … ten'deck'." Er bemühte sich zwar um eine korrekte Aussprache, doch sein Dialekt war nicht zu überhören.

Der Mann, der Helen noch immer nicht los gelassen hatte, knurrte bedrohlich. „Geh, Cockney." Er streckte den rechten Arm aus und zeigte auf ein Ziel hinter den Bettlern. „Tam… bystro." Er löste sich von Helen, hielt sie aber noch immer an der Schulter fest. Mit einer recht aggressiven und auch rüden Geste bestärkte er seine Worte, die, so wie er sie ausgesprochen hatte, beängstigend klangen.

Helen zuckte zusammen, als sich ein bärtiges Gesicht an ihr vorbei schob. Der Mann war wirklich groß, offensichtlich ein Russe, und er trug einen langen, schwarzen Spitzbart. Er schien ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein, wenn man ihn reizte und offensichtlich war er gerade äußerst missgelaunt. Er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und atmete tief ein, wobei seine Nasenflügel bebten. Ob dies der Auslöser war, konnte Helen nicht sagen, aber die Bettler ließen von ihr ab und begannen, sich in der Nockturngasse zu verstreichen.

Der Russe ging zielstrebig in Richtung Winkelgasse, wobei er die junge Frau unsanft mit sich zog. Als sie sich wieder in einer ungefährlichen Gegend befanden, blieb er endlich stehen. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren? Sie sollten vorsichtig sein." Sein Akzent war ausgeprägt. Er rollte das R und zischte während des Sprechens, außerdem betonte er das ‚E' und konnte offenbar kein H aussprechen, so dass Helen den Eindruck bekam, er malträtiere die englische Sprache noch mehr als andere Ausländer. „Danke", war alles was ihr dazu einfiel.

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir Russen werden oft als Barbaren angesehen, aber eine Frau in Not lassen wir nicht stehen. Halten Sie sich fern von denen." Er deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an und verschwand im Strom der Menschen.

Helen wankte zur Seite, schloss die Augen und ließ sich an einer Hauswand nieder. Das musste Karkaroff gewesen. Ihr Vater hatte bereits von ihm erzählt. Der Dunkle Lord wünschte sich eine Ausbreitung nach Osten. Er empfand es als wichtig, dass sich Karkaroff und seine Männer ihm ebenfalls anschlossen. „Der Russe ist nicht zu unterschätzen", hatte Rosier einmal während des Dinners zu den Carrow-Geschwistern gesagt. „Er mag uns zwar als unterentwickelt erscheinen, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er sehr gefährlich. Karkaroff ist ein brutaler Mann, der durch seine barbarische Abstammung einem Bluthund gleichkommt, aber er ist zuverlässig. Man kann dem Russen nachsagen was man will, aber er schafft es mit einfachen Mitteln zu siegen."

„Helen?"

Ihre Knie zitterten und die junge Hexe schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, während sie sich langsam hin und her wiegte. Ihr Vater hatte es sein wollen, der von dem Dunklen Lord den Auftrag bekam, nach Russland zu reisen, um sich mit Karkaroff über eine mögliche Allianz und den Beitritt zu den Todessern zu unterhalten. Rosier kannte ‚den Russen' von früher und somit war er sich sicher gewesen, diese Mission erfolgreich abschließen zu können. Er hatte sich davon mehr Ansehen und Einfluss beim Dunklen Lord versprochen, aber natürlich war es anders gekommen. Nicht er bekam den Auftrag, sondern der ‚blonde Abschaum'. Evan Rosier hatte getobt. Ganz besonders, weil Malfoy wohl erfolgreich zu sein schien, etwas, was Rosier nicht leiden konnte. Etwas Positives hatte die Sache dann doch, Malfoy war seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr in England und Evan konnte die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, näher an sein Vorbild heranzurücken.

„Helen?"

Jemand schüttelte sie sanft. Helen versteifte sich und sah hektisch nach oben in ein Gesicht, an das sie die letzten Stunden so verzweifelt gedacht hatte. „Sirius?"

„Merlin, was ist mit dir los? Komm…" Er zog sie hoch und schleifte sie hinter sich her. Vor einem Cafè hielt er an und zog sie mit sich ins Innere. Er visierte einen Tisch an, der in einer Ecke stand und ging dann zu einer Kellnerin, um zwei Butterbier zu bestellen. Als er die Flasche sie hinstellte, griff Helen danach und trank sie in fast einem Zug leer. „Na na", tadelte Sirius amüsiert, bestellte aber ein Neues und schob ihr seins hin. „Was ist los?"

Die junge Hexe hatte Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen damit zugebracht sich zu überlegen, was sie ihm sagen sollte, wenn es endlich so weit war. Doch jetzt, in dem so lange herbei gesehnten Augenblick, fiel ihr nur eins ein. „Hast du ne Zigarette?"

Sirius zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch, kramte dann aber in den Tiefen seiner Hemdtasche und beförderte eine Schachtel des Gewünschten. „Seit wann rauchst du?"

Mit zittrigen Händen griff Helen nach der Schachtel, zog sich eine Zigarette heraus und nahm dann das, von Sirius dazugelegte, Feuerzeug, um sie anzuzünden. Sekunden später bekam sie einen Hustenanfall und die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, so dass der junge Black ihr grinsend auf den Rücken klopfte. „Noch gar nicht", krächzte sie. „Aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis."

Gutmütig nahm er ihr die Zigarette aus den Fingern und rauchte sie zu Ende. „Was ist mit dir los?"

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte Sirius bei einem nächtlichen Umherstreifen durch das Schloss getroffen. Er hatte genauso wenig schlafen können wie sie, wahrscheinlich war der Vollmond schuld gewesen, und sie hatten beide festgestellt, dass sie in die falsche Familie hineingeboren worden waren. Seitdem gingen sie freundlich miteinander um, hatten aber nie ein besonders inniges Verhältnis geschlossen, was auf mehr hätte hinauslaufen können.

„Ich habe dich gesucht und wollte schließlich in der Nockturngasse nachsehen. Aber da kamen ein paar … Gestalten auf mich zu und Karkaroff hat mich schließlich gerettet."

Sirius verschluckte sich, weil er den Qualm einatmen und gleichzeitig etwas sagen wollte. Jetzt war es an Helen, ihm zwischen die Schulterblätter zu klopfen. „Wie war das?"

Ein böser Seitenblick traf sie, doch dann lachten sie beide. Es tat Helen gut. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelacht. Dennoch gab sie sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er womöglich etwas für sie… Nein. Sie war nicht der Typ Frau, den Mann bevorzugte. Sie war nicht schlank genug, ihre Haare zu hell, die Beine zu kurz, der Busen zu üppig. Sie wusste es, denn noch nie hatte sich ein Junge für sie interessiert. Außerdem hatte ihr Vater gesagt, dass sie nicht nur eine Schande für die Rosiers sei, weil sie ins falsche Haus gekommen war, sondern weil sie zusätzlich die Figur eines Walrosses hätte. Es hatte ihr wehgetan, doch auf so etwas wurde bei den Rosiers keine Rücksicht genommen…

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe Sirius", gab sie sich schließlich einen Ruck. „Ich muss untertauchen. Noch heute Abend."

Scharf sog er die Luft ein. „Das kommt etwas … überraschend, Helen." Er begann mit der Zigarettenschachtel zu spielen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe kein Geld. Keine Verwandtschaft, die dir helfen könnte."

„Ich werde heute noch einmal zurückgehen, nach Haus. Ich habe etwas Geld geerbt. Davon kann ich leben, bis ich einen Job gefunden habe. Ich muss nur irgendwo untertauchen bis sich die Aufregung um mein Verschwinden gelegt hat. Dann geh ich aufs Festland. Nach Spanien oder so. Da wird mich niemand suchen. Bitte Sirius." Sie sah ihn flehend aus ihren großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Ich schaff das nicht allein."

Er fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann dir keinen Unterschlupf bieten. Remus und ich wohnen zusammen mit ein paar Leuten über einem Geschäft der Winkelgasse. Das geht nicht. Zu James und Lily kannst du nicht. Das ist zu gefährlich, sie-" Er brach ab. Helen hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich selbst ohrfeigte. Scheinbar wollte er etwas sagen, hatte sich selbst aber gerade noch bremsen können.

Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick. „Peter", sagte er. „Du kannst bestimmt für ein oder zwei Nächte zu Peter. Er hat aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mit uns zusammenziehen wollen. Faselte etwas von „selbstständiger werden" und „nicht immer am Rockzipfel kleben". Was auch immer er damit meinte. Er wohnt allein. In zwei Tagen habe ich mir was überlegt." Er lächelte sie an. „Wir beide müssen doch zusammenhalten."

Helen bemerkte, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Ein riesiger Stein schien ihr vom Herzen zu fallen und es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn er zu hören gewesen wäre. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Danke. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung."

„Wie willst du von deinem Alten weg kommen?"

Die junge Hexe machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Seitdem Malfoy weg ist, glaubt er, er gehöre zu den ganz Großen und seine Anwesenheit sei unbedingt erforderlich. Der engere Kreis um den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, trifft sich abends, um irgendwelche Pläne auszuhecken. Mal ist _er_ dabei, mal nicht. Er geht seit einem Jahr zu diesen Treffen. Das wird er auch dieses Jahr tun. Meine Mutter legt sich abends auf ihr Lieblingssofa und ertränkt ihre Langeweile im Alkohol. Es ist kein Problem an ihr vorbeizukommen."

Sirius nickte. „Okay. Kannst du um neun Uhr am Osteingang der Winkelgasse sein?"

Sie bejahte. „Aber ich muss noch zu Gringotts, ansonsten hab ich kein Geld."

„Dann treffen wir uns in der Seitengasse von Grigotts, bei dem Modemacher. Den kenne ich, der wird dich für ein paar Minuten versteckten. Ich hol dich da ab. Bis dahin habe ich auch mit Peter gesprochen."

Helen kramte in ihrem Portemonnaie, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mal, davon werde ich nicht arm werden."

„Danke." Helen empfand ihm gegenüber wirklich aufrichtige Dankbarkeit. Sie wusste, es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass er ihr half. Nur die Tatsache, dass er wusste wie sie sich fühlte, da es ihm genauso erging wie ihr, tröstete sie. „Bis heut Abend."

„Bis heute Abend." Der junge Mann sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher und sah dann auf seine Uhr. Es war viertel vor sechs. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Peter noch antreffen wollte, bevor dieser zur Arbeit ging. Sirius lachte. Peter hatte ihm freudestrahlend erzählt, dass er bei einem Mann arbeitete, der jungen Hexen und Zauberern half, ihre gescheiterte Zukunft neu zuordnen. Nie hätte er Peter ein so soziales Engagement zugetraut.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- dobrij djen, russ.: Guten Tag

- „Sie ge'ör' tuns. Wir 'aben sie zuers' ten'deck'": Im Englischen wäre es einfacher ‚Cockney' zu schreiben, ich habe mich bemüht, es im Deutschen so zu tippen, wie ich anwenden würde. Cockney ist ein interessanter Slang der englischen Unterschicht im 19. Jahrhundert. Sie wurde oft als Geheimsprache verwendet, da Außenstehende oft nichts verstehen. So heißt z.B. ‚head' auf cockney ‚loaf' (von Loaf of bread, bread reimt sich auf head) oder ‚feet' ‚plates' (von plates of meat). Es ist eine ziemlich spannende Sache. Gary Oldman, der Sirius Black Darsteller, ist z.B. ein bekannter Cockneysprecher.

- „Geh, Gockney": Ein Spottnahme für die Bürger Londons

- tam… bystro, russisch: Dort…. schnell

**Anmerkung:**  
Krum ist Bulgare, aber JKR hat verlauten lassen, Durmstrang könne irgendwo in Nordskandinavien sein, aber so genau wisse sie das auch nicht. Bei mir befindet sich Durmstrang in Russland, entsprechend ist Karkaroff ein entzückender Russe. Kommt ihr damit klar?


	3. Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten

**03. Kapitel – Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je finsterer es in der Seele des Menschen ist, je dunkler das Leben um ihn sich gestaltet,  
desto mehr lechzt er nach dem äußeren Licht. Die Augen aller Furcht weiten sich im Dunklen.**  
Paul Keller

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Minute, bevor der Hogwartsexpress in King's Cross einfuhr, rannte Helen auf den Bahnsteig und zu einer Mauer, hinter der sie sich verstecken konnte. Hier würde sie niemand erkennen und sie konnte sich ganz unbesorgt unter die Schüler mischen. Merlin sei Dank, ihr Vater war noch nicht da gewesen. Meistens kam er immer zu spät; dann, wenn ihm einfiel, dass er ja eine Tochter hatte.

Schon von weitem war der Zug zu hören und Helen konnte eine gewisse Nervosität nicht mehr unterdrücken. Bislang war alles sehr gut gelaufen. Sie hatte Sirius gefunden, der ihr versprochen hatte, ihr zu helfen. Sie würde für ein paar Tage bei Peter Pettigrew unterkommen. Helen konnte sich noch an den kleinen, untersetzten Jungen erinnern. Er war ihr von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen, doch darauf konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn sie von ihrem Vater und damit dem zukünftigen Schicksal einer Todesserin entgehen wollte, dann musste sie Opfer bringen. Und wenn es zwei Nächte in Peter Pettigrews Wohnung war.

Der Zug hielt und die ersten Schüler strömten aus den Waggons. Die junge Hexe wartete, bis eine ganze Horde lärmender Schüler an ihr vorbeizog. Unauffällig schloss sie sich ihnen an. Noch immer war sie von ihrer Rennerei ganz außer Atem. Sie musste sich schleunigst beruhigen, es würde sonst unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen.

Im letzten Moment dachte sie daran, ihr Gepäck zu vergrößern. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon war sie durch die Absperrung gedrängt worden, die die magische von der Muggelwelt abtrennte. Aus Gewohntheit schlenderte Helen nach links auf eine Bank zu. Immer, wenn sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress angekommen war, hatte sie dort auf Evan gewartet, der sie abholte.

ooOoo

Mr. Rosier war zehn Minuten zu früh da gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er seine Tochter nicht vergessen. Er wusste, dass sie heute aus Hogwarts wieder kam und er ahnte bereits, dass sie schnellstmöglichst verschwinden wollte. Ihr Bruder, Evan Rosier junior, konnte ihr nicht helfen, Mr. Rosier bezweifelte auch, dass er das tun würde. Sein Sohn befand sich mit einigen anderen jungen Männern hoch im Norden, wo er zu einer Art ‚Todesser-Freizeit' gefahren war. Tagsüber lernten sie, was wirklich wichtig war und wie sie sich möglichst effektiv im Sinne vom Dunklen Lord verhielten. Abends soffen sie zusammen und förderten die Gemeinschaft untereinander. 

Rosier schmunzelte. Die Todesser waren hierarchisch geordnet. Ganz unten befanden sich die Ausführenden. Sie erhielten ihre Befehle und handelten. Es waren in der Regel leichtgläubige Menschen, die es nicht verdienten, einen wichtigen Posten zu übernehmen. Sie waren in Gruppen eingeteilt. Zehn Gruppen wurden von dem Zehnervorsteher vertreten. Alle zehn Vorsteher unterstanden einem Berater, der wiederum einem von einem Repräsentanten angewiesen wurden. Dann kam schon der äußere Zirkel, in dem er sich befand. Das waren die Männer um den Dunklen Lord. Die, denen er am ehesten vertraute. Ja, Rosier bildete sich ein, das Vertrauen von seinem geliebten Herrn zu besitzen und sein Sohn würde einmal in seine Fußstapfen treten. Stolz machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Er hatte es geschafft in den äußeren Zirkel aufzusteigen. Die nächste Stufe der Karriereleiter war die des inneren Zirkels. Dort saßen die wirklich Wichtigen und er hatte vor, diesem bald integriert zu sein.

Wer dem direkten Kreis um Voldemort angehörte, war nicht bekannt. Das Prinzip bei dem Dunklen Lord hieß: Von oben nach unten. Wer oben war kontrollierte und wusste alles, die unten nichts. Er wollte nach ganz oben, direkt unter seinen Herrn. Vielleicht würde er bei den abendlichen Todessertreffen Näheres herausbekommen? Sie trafen sich mit Masken, so dass ihre Identität geheim gehalten wurde. Rosier war der Grund unbekannt, doch sein Herr dachte sich etwas dabei, also war es richtig.

Von einem Mann wusste er, dass er dem inneren Zirkel angehörte: Lucius Malfoy. Sein Widersacher. Eine Welle des Hasses durchfuhr Rosier. Die beiden Männer hatten sich auf den ersten Blick angefeindet. Leider hatte der ‚blonde Abschaum' im Moment die besseren Karten beim dunklen Lord. Aber das würde sich bald ändern. Er war nun bereits seit über einem halben Jahr aus England fort und schien nicht so schnell wiedererwartet zu werden. Dies war Rosiers Stunde. Wenn er Malfoy jetzt nicht aus dem Rennen schicken konnte, schaffte er es vermutlich niemals. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Doch zuerst musste er sich um seine Tochter kümmern, die gerade durch den Haupteingang stürmte und ihn scheinbar nicht entdeckt hatte. Er sah ihr hinterher und beobachtete, wie sie hinter der Absperrung verschwand. ‚Interessant', war das Einzige, was er dachte. Langsam schlenderte er ihr hinterher und wartete auf die Ankunft des Zuges.

Schließlich tauchten die ersten Schüler mit ihren Familien auf. Es herrschte Fröhlichkeit auf den Wegen, als sich die Familien unter größter Wiedersehensfreude begrüßten und in die Arme fielen. Sentimentale Gefühlsduselei. Es war an der Zeit, dass die Gesellschaft geordnet und geführt wurde. Dieser Sittenverfall war nicht länger hinzunehmen. Viel zu lange hatten die magischen Menschen Narrenfreiheit genossen und sich letztendlich sogar mit Muggeln eingelassen. Ein ächtenswerter Frevel.

Seine Tochter trat durch die Absperrung, als die meisten Kinder und Jugendlichen bereits munter schnatternd den Bahnhof verließen. Rosier betrachtete sie. Sie hatte lediglich die Haarfülle ihrer Mutter geerbt, ansonsten war nichts bemerkenswert an ihr. Eher im Gegenteil, sie erinnerte mit den tristen Kleidern, die sie trug, an eine Spitzmaus. Ein Jammer. Mit einer schönen Tochter hätte er es weit bringen können. Der Lord mochte die Kombination zwischen Schönheit und Reinblütigkeit. Wäre Helen wirklich nach ihrer Mutter gekommen, er hätte sie dem Lord zur Verfügung stellen können und wäre dann wahrscheinlich schon längst im Inneren Zirkel.

Das letzte Beispiel lag noch gar nicht lange zurück. Ein Skandal, der nicht nur die Todesser interessiert hatte. Leider wusste Rosier nichts Genaues, doch die Gerüchte besagten etwas von einer Blitzheirat zwischen Severus Snape, dem ehemaligen Mitschüler seines Sohnes, und einer reinblütigen Schönheit. Rosier wusste nicht, ob Snape einem Zirkel angehörte, er vermutete es allerdings. Warum sonst sollte der Lord eine Ehe fördern, wenn er sich nichts davon versprach? Weiteren Gerüchten zufolge soll das der Grund gewesen sein, weshalb Malfoy untergetaucht war. Dem Klatsch zufolge hatte dieser ebenfalls um jene Artemis geworben, aber eine Absage erhalten. Als er davon gehört hatte, war Rosier regelrecht glücklich gewesen. Er gönnte Malfoy diese Absage von ganzem Herzen. Es war ein Grund zum Feiern gewesen.

Wieder wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner Tochter. Wäre sie mehr nach ihrer Mutter gekommen… Eine schöne Reinblüterin galt mehr als eine Intelligente. Leider war seine Tochter lediglich ansehnlich, dafür aber klug. Eine ungünstige Mischung.

Rosier senior hatte einen ungefähren Plan, doch dieser stand noch auf zu unsicheren Beinen. Zuerst mussten dem Kind sämtliche Flausen ausgetrieben werden. Er hatte weder die Zeit noch die Lust dazu. Aber er wusste einen Mann, der sich seines Ablegers annehmen konnte. Mit ein bisschen Glück bekam er in ein paar Monaten eine gefügige und ergebene Tochter wieder. Um die würden sich die unverheirateten Todesser im Inneren Zirkel zwar nicht reißen, aber Rosier war zuversichtlich, dass irgendjemand schon etwas mit ihr anzufangen wusste. Er jedenfalls konnte es kaum erwarten, die Verantwortung für sie endlich los zu sein. Dann war endlich fähig, sich vollständig um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben kümmern zu können…

ooOoo

Helen bemerkte ihren Vater erst, als er direkt neben ihr stand, sie war zu tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen. „Da ist ja meine missratene Tochter." 

Sie zuckte zusammen. Erst hatte sie als Kind zu hören bekommen, sie sei nicht gut genug, weil sie kein Sohn geworden war. Dann hatte sie der Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt und ihr Vater hatte begonnen, ihre Anwesenheit zu ignorieren, außer, er brauchte ein Ventil, um seine schlechte Laune auszulassen. Die letzten Jahre waren mit Kommentaren zu ihrem Äußeren gefüllt gewesen. „Deine Nase ist zu groß." – „Dein Mund ist zu schief." – „Deine Haare sind nicht blond genug." – „Du bist zu fett." – „Warum kannst du nicht so schön wie deine Cousine sein?" Anfangs hatte Helen darunter gelitten, doch irgendwann hatte sie verstanden, dass ihr Vater immer etwas zu kritisieren fand.

Sie hatte sich in Hogwarts im Bad eingeschlossen und sich nackt vor den Spiegel gestellt. Stück für Stück hatte sie ihren Körper erkundet. Zuerst war sie der Form ihrer Nase entlang gefahren, dann über ihre Wangen hoch zur Stirn. Ihren Mund hatte sie lange betrachtet. Mit Sicherheit, er war ein wenig schief, aber es fiel nicht weiter auf, es sei denn, man achtete darauf. Auch dass ihre Nase zu groß war, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen. Sie fand, dass ihre Nase ‚normal' aussah. Ihre Haare waren vielleicht nicht ganz so hellblond, wie die ihrer Cousine, aber sie waren lang, seidig und dick. Helen mochte ihre Haare. Sie waren glatt und oft hatte sie sich Locken gewünscht, aber dennoch mochte sie ihre Haare. Sie fielen ihr wie ein Vorhang vor die Augen, wenn sie den Kopf leicht neigte, so dass sie sich verstecken konnte. Sie fühlten sich gut an, wenn sie mit den Haaren hindurch fuhr. Unauffällig hatte sie die anderen Mädchen am Anfang beobachtet und festgestellt, dass ihr Busen überdurchschnittlich entwickelt war. Die Jungs hatten ihr gern „auf die Titten", wie sie es im Jugendjargon ausdrückten, gestarrt und die Mädchen hatten sie beneidet, doch Helen selbst fand es schrecklich. Mittlerweile war sie noch ein gutes Stück gewachsen und auch wenn sich nicht direkt zufrieden war, so konnte sie doch eigentlich froh darüber sein, nicht wie ein Hungerhaken durch die Gegend laufen zu müssen, so wie ihre beispielhafte Cousine. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Helen nicht gertenschlank war. Sie hatte die breiten Hüften ihrer Großmutter geerbt und wahrscheinlich meinte ihr Vater sie als ‚zu fett' zu titulieren.

Inzwischen war Helen innerlich gegen diese Kommentare abgestumpft. Sie schmerzten nicht mehr, sie wurden nicht mehr bewusst wahrgenommen. Die junge Frau hatte akzeptiert, dass sie ‚anders als erwartet' war. Zu diesem Schritt hatte es eine Menge Kraft und Mut bedeutet, da es ein direktes Eingeständnis ihrer eigenen ‚Abnormalität' war. Sie entsprach nicht den Vorstellungen ihrer Familie und sie würde es nie tun. War sie am Anfang regelrecht verzweifelt gewesen, weil sie sich krampfhaft nach der Akzeptanz ihres Vaters gesehnt hatte, so hatte ihr Sirius' Beispiel gezeigt, dass es vielleicht doch gar nicht sie war, die sich nicht verändern musste. Dieser Gedankengang war neu für sie und sie wollte ihm unbedingt nachgehen, doch dazu musste sie aus dem Umfeld ihrer Familie und deren Freunde.

„Hallo… Dad", nuschelte sie schließlich und sah hilflos zu Boden. Er betrachtete sie kurz nachdenklich, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Rosier senior überließ es seiner Tochter, sich um die Koffer zu kümmern. Sie hatte sie den ganzen Tag getragen, also konnte sie das auch den Rest des Weges tun.

Am versteckt gelegenen Apparierplatz angekommen, zog Helen ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Sie brauchte ihn, um sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen, doch ihr Vater streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Deinen Zauberstab."

Irritiert sah Helen ihn an. „Was?"

„Deinen Zauberstab, junges Fräulein", wiederholte er ungeduldig und zuckte mit der Hand. „Wird's bald?"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde dir nicht meinen Zauberstab geben."

Er kniff wütend die Augen zusammen und zog dann seinen Eigenen. „Expelliarmus."

Helen fühlte, wie sich ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand löste. Sie wollte nach ihm greifen, doch er rutschte ihr immer wieder aus der Hand. Schließlich flog er in hohem Bogen zu ihrem Vater, der ihn geschickt auffing. Rosier nahm dies wichtige Zauberutensil in beide Hände und zerbrach ihn in der Mitte. „Den wirst du vorerst nicht brauchen."

Für einen Moment war Helen fassungslos. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Sie musste jeden Moment aufwachen und feststellen, dass dieser Alptraum ihrer Phantasie entsprang. Doch so oft sie auch blinzelte und sich sogar einmal selbst kniff, sie wachte nicht auf. Ihr Zauberstab war von ihrem eigenen Vater zerbrochen worden und somit konnte sie sämtliche Fluchtpläne aufs Eis legen. Ohne ihren Zauberstab kam sie nicht aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte Helen, einfach auf das Geld zu verzichten und wegzurennen, doch da hatte ihr Vater sie schon unsanft am Oberarm gepackt und war mit ihr disappariert.

Sie manifestierten sich in einer kleinen Seitenstrasse, direkt neben dem Haus der Familie Rosier und unmittelbar vor dem Seiteneingang. Rasch zog Rosier seine Tochter mit sich ins Haus. Sie sollte von möglichst wenigen Leuten gesehen werden.

Ohne Umschweife zerrte er sie durch einen Korridor und die Treppe in den zweiten Stock herauf. Vor ihrem Zimmer ließ er sie los. „Du wirst hier warten, bis ich dich hole." Er trat gegen die Tür, so dass diese aufsprang und schuppste Helen fast schon rüde in den kleinen Raum. „Du brauchst nur deine Schulkleidung auszupacken." Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte den Schlüssel um. Helen vermutete, dass er ihn in seine Hemdtasche steckte, so dass eine Flucht praktisch unmöglich war.

Lauten Schrittes stampfte er die Treppe herab und ließ eine verzweifelt weinende Helen zurück. Soeben hatte sich vermutlich die letzte Chance auf ein Entkommen zerschlagen. Frustriert trat sie zum Fenster und sah nach unten. Auf diesem Wege konnte sie auch nicht entkommen.

Helen versuchte der aufkeimenden Panik Herr zu werden und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren, nur ein kühler Kopf konnte ihr weiterhelfen. Dann suchte sie das Pergament, welches sie für Gringotts brauchte, faltete es in ein kleines Stück und schob es sich in ihren BH. Hoffentlich würde er dort nicht suchen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Kinderbett und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Es musste einen Weg rausgeben. Dass ihr Zauberstab kaputt war, war tragisch, aber solange sie noch atmete, hoffte sie. Dum spiro spero.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Nachwuchsstaffel: (meist) jugendliche Anwärter auf eine Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern.

**Anmerkung: **

Das eine oder andere könnte euch durch QED bekannt vorkommen (z.B. die Struktur der Todesser). Ich bemühe mich, diese doppelten Stellen so knapp wie möglich und so ausführlich wie nötig zu halten, damit jeder folgen kann. Auch die, die QED (hoffentlich noch) nicht kennen. 


	4. Wunder gesucht

**04. Kapitel – Wunder gesucht**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Das schlimmste, schmutzigste von allen Dingen,  
Die Qual, die nicht Gebärde hat noch Schrei,  
Und doch die Erde macht zur Wüstenei  
****Und gähnend wird dereinst die Welt verschlingen:**  
aus: „An den Leser", von: Charles Baudelaire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeitgleich, während Helen verzweifelt in ihrem Zimmer saß und sich krampfhaft überlegte, wie sie entkommen konnte, ging ein junger Mann schnellen Schrittes auf ein Haus zu, das sich irgendwo im Norden Schottlands befand. Sein vollkommen in schwarz gekleideter Körper verriet Anspannung. Der teure Umhang schmeichelte ihm und verlieh ihm einen würdevollen Eindruck. Die langen, silberblonden Haare flossen wellenförmig über seine Schultern. Sie waren akkurat gepflegt und viele Frauen beneideten ihn darum.

Erneut blickte er auf das Stück Pergament, das ihm die Lage des Häuschens verriet. Dann steckte er es weg und atmete tief durch. Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme, flößte ihm der Dunkle Lord Angst ein. Auch wenn er sein ganzes Leben darauf vorbereitet worden war, einmal eine hohe Position bei den Todessern einzunehmen, so hatte er sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er das wirklich wollte. Doch es gab für ihn kein Wollen. Er hatte seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, ganz gleich was er dachte. Für ihn gab es keine Alternative. Obwohl, eine Wahlmöglichkeit gab es immer. In seinem Fall hieß sie, zu sterben. Entweder er nahm sein Erbe an und fügte sich seinem Schicksal, oder er musste sich für den Tod entscheiden. Auch wenn seine Großmutter, die Herrscherin über das Malfoyimperium, mit Sicherheit seinen Tod bedauern würde, so war er seit jeher ihr Lieblingsenkel gewesen, so würde sie Hinscheiden einer Flucht gegenüber vorziehen. Aber er wollte nicht sterben…

Seit einem knappen Jahr befand er sich nun auf einer ruhelosen Jagd. Er wollte seine Vergangenheit vergessen. Er wollte sie vergessen. Er wollte ihn vergessen, seinen Verrat. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er England nicht für immer den Rücken kehren konnte, doch war er noch nicht soweit, wieder dauerhaft seinen Platz einzunehmen. Er hoffte, der Dunkle Lord verstünde es. Auch wenn dieser ein strenger Herr war, so zeigte er manchmal ein wenig Mitgefühl, ihm gegenüber. Er machte sich keine Illusion darüber, dass sein Herr das nur tat, weil er auf das Geld der Malfoys angewiesen war. Ein bitterer Zug verzog seine Lippen zu einem strengen Grinsen.

Er klopfte. Erst drei kurze, stakkatoartige, dann einen langen und noch einmal drei stakkatoartige Klopfer. Die Tür sprang auf und er trat ein.

„Lucius, komm rein…" Der Mann am Feuer nickte ihm zu und deutete ihm an, näher zu treten.

Lucius Malfoy trat näher, wobei er darauf achtete, seinem Herrn nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Als er schließlich vor jenem stand, verneigte er sich kurz, so wie der Lord es gern sah. Lucius spürte, dass sich der Lord veränderte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was genau ihn störte, doch es schien, als erstarke der grausame Herrscher jeden Tag mehr. Früher, als er bei den Todessern aufgenommen worden war, hatte er sich nicht verneigen müssen. Das verlangte der Herr erst seit ein oder eineinhalb Jahren…

„Mein Herr", sagte er demütig und wartete darauf, aufsehen zu dürfen.

Voldemort lachte leise. „Lucius, Lucius… Lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Erst ein Ruf meinerseits ließ sich nach Hause zurückkehren. Du wirst mir doch nicht untreu geworden sein?"

„Nein, Herr." Noch immer blickte Malfoy zu Boden.

Voldemort lachte erneut, dann setzte er sich in einen Sessel und winkte seinen Gast zu sich. „Setz dich, Lucius… Möchtest du ein Glas Rotwein? Erst gestern habe ich von Rosier einen sehr guten Tropfen erhalten." Lauernd sah er Malfoy an. Natürlich waren dem mächtigen Mann die Spannungen zwischen Malfoy und Rosier nicht entgangen. Ihm kam es gerade recht. Er hasste es, wenn sich die Todesser zu gut verstanden, das wäre eine zu gute Basis für eine Revolte. Daher förderte er das Misstrauen und die Buhlerei um den nächsten Platz nahe bei ihm. Und auch wenn er oft das Bedürfnis hatte, seine Ersten, also den Inneren Zirkel, zu foltern, um sie für ihr Versagen zu bestrafen, so tat er es nicht. Er wusste, würde er anfangen, seine eigenen Leute zu bestrafen und sie auf die gleiche Stufe mit Muggeln zu stellen, die von ihm mitleidslos gefoltert wurden, er grübe seine eigene Ruhestätte. Keine Cruciati für seine Ersten. Bei ihnen musste er subtiler vergehen. Zuneigungsentzug, das richtige Wort hier, das Falsche da und sie würden tun, was er sagte. Letztendlich waren sie Menschen und die waren alle einfach zu manipulieren. Man musste nur ihre Schwachstelle kennen. Und er kannte sie – von jedem einzelnen.

Malfoy nahm ein Glas, welches auf dem Tisch stand, und verneigte sich erneut. „Danke, Herr." Der Sessel, in den er sich setzen sollte, stand dem von Voldemort gegenüber. Ein Zeichen, dass Lucius dessen Wohlwollen genoss, und das, obwohl nicht mehr er, sondern Snape dessen „Erster" war. Lucius seufzte. Natürlich erkannte er dessen Versuche, seinen Jugendfreund ihn und gegeneinander auszuspielen. Im Moment war Snape wieder der Liebling, doch irgendwann würde wieder er es sein. Shiva ließe nicht zu, dass sein Stern jemals sinken würde.

Nachdem der Lord zwei, drei Mal an seinem Glas genippt hatte, sah er seinen treuen Gefolgsmann an. Er wusste, auf Lucius konnte er sich verlassen. Er war nicht nur der Enkel Shivas, sondern aus voller Überzeugung zu ihm übergetreten. „Lucius…", begann er ungewohnt sanft. „Glaub nicht immer alles, was andere sagen… Solange du voll und ganz hinter mir stehst, solange hast du nichts zu befürchten…" Er ließ das Ende offen, ganz so, als würde er etwas Freundliches hinterher setzen, doch Lucius war sich der Drohung durchaus bewusst. Auch wenn er erst dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt war, so hatte er das Wesen des Dunklen Lords sozusagen mit der Muttermilch eingeflösst bekommen.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich euch treu ergeben bin." Malfoy machte nicht den Fehler wegzusehen. Er sah auf und blickte Voldemort direkt in die Augen. Dieser brach den Blickkontakt schließlich nach ein paar Minuten nickend. „Du hast mich vor einem Jahr gebeten, dich nach Russland zu schicken, Lucius, um dort Todesser von meiner Lehre zu überzeugen. Berichte."

Der blonde Mann nickte. „Karkaroff bat sich Bedenkzeit aus. Ich habe sie ihm gewährt und habe mich derweil in seinen Reihen umgehört. Die Russen treffen sich regelmäßig, um sich zu messen und Duelle auszutragen. Der Beste bekommt einen begehrten Preis. So ist sichergestellt, dass sich jeder bemüht und sein Bestes gibt."

Voldemort nickte nachdenklich. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, so etwas bei uns auch einzuführen. Es könnte meinen Todessern gefallen…"

Auf ein Winken hin, fuhr Malfoy fort. „Karkaroff hatte mich schließlich nach einem halben Jahr getroffen und mich angehört. Zweifelsohne ließ er mich so lange warten, um die Ernsthaftigkeit Eurer Absicht zu prüfen."

Voldemort verzog die Lippen zu einem grausamen Lächeln. „Unbestreitbar hast du natürlich gern gewartet, um einen Grund zu haben, nicht nach England zurückzukehren."

Malfoy besaß den Anstand rot zu werden. „Ihr kennt mich zu gut, Herr."

Wieder ein kaltes, vibrierendes Lachen. „Die ganze Gesellschaft spricht von dem Ereignis des Jahres", er hob eine Hand und malte eine imaginäre Zeitungsüberschrift in die Luft. „'Unbedeutender Zaubertrankgeselle schnappt einflussreichem Imperiumserbe die Braut weg'… Du weißt, ich hasse Schlagzeilen dieser Art, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Doch es ist nicht gut, wenn du zulange fort bleibst, Lucius…"

„Ja, Herr."

„Wann gedenkst du also wieder zu kommen? Vollständig?"

„Ich bin mit Karkaroff nach England gekommen. Ihr habt seinem Gesuch entsprochen, mit ihm zu reden", begann Lucius zögerlich. „Wenn Eure Unterhaltung mit ihm positiv war, würde ich gerne nach Russland zurückkehren, um Karkaroff zu helfen, eine Todesserschulung aufzubauen."

War vorher in den Augen des Dunklen Lords Spott und Belustigung zu lesen gewesen, so war jetzt echtes Interesse erkennbar. „Erkläre dich näher."

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass man junge Todesser für eine bestimmte Zeit nach Russland schicken könnte, um sie dort in unserer Sache auszubilden. Viele kennen sich nicht mit unserer Lehre aus, wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen haben, und beherrschen keinerlei Zaubersprüche, wie Ihr sie erwartet. Man könnte sie dorthin schicken und als Austauschschüler tarnen. Sobald Karkaroff das Amt des Schulleiters übernimmt, was wir durchaus in die Wege leiten könnten, wäre es möglich, sie auch offiziell einige schwarzmagische Sprüche lernen zu lassen. Auch wenn Grindelwald die Schule verlassen musste, weil er schwarze Magie angewendet hat, so könnten wir den neuen Umschwung damit begründen, das neue Fach wegen der Erfahrung mit ihm in den Lehrplan aufzunehmen. Dunkle Magie als Verteidigung. Niemand würde auf die Nachwuchsstaffel achten."

Nachdenklich zog Voldemort seine Stirn in Falten. „Ein sehr guter Aspekt, Lucius. Wie schön, dass du Shivas Verstand geerbt hast." Dann schwenkte er den kostbaren Rebensaft in seinem Glas. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er den jungen Mann. Trotz seiner Jugend war er, besonders im letzten Jahr, gereift. Natürlich, es fehlte ihm noch an Kaltblütigkeit und Egoismus, aber der Dunkle Lord war sich sicher, dass Malfoy das auch noch lernen würde. Russland schien ihm gut zu tun, genauso wie der Abstand zu einigen bestimmten Personen.

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sich seine beiden liebsten Todesser in ein und dieselbe Frau verliebt hatten. Es war eine wahre Freude gewesen, der Entwicklung dieser Dreiecksgeschichte zuzusehen. Er liebte so etwas. Nun, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy in diesem Wettstreit verloren hatte, hatte ihn überrascht. Andererseits erachtete er es als wichtig, dass der junge Adlige lernte, nicht alles zu bekommen. Das würde ihm, Voldemort, ersparen, Malfoy auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Ein Mann, der glaubte, alles erreichen zu können, war gefährlich. Nachher wollte er die absolute Herrschaft. Und Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, war alles andere als dazu bereit, diese abzugeben.

Wohlwollend betrachtete er den ungestümen Mann vor ihm. „Geh zurück nach Russland, Lucius. Weihe Karkaroff, wenn er sich denn uns anschließt und ich gedenke, ihm heute das Mal zu verpassen, in mein Geheimnis ein. Gründe eine Bildungsanstalt, in die unsere Staffel qualifiziert. Trenne Spreu von Weizen. Du weißt, was ich will, Lucius."

„Ja, Herr."

Voldemort nickte. „Nun geh und schick Karkaroff her."

Malfoy erhob sich und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen, als der dunkle Herrscher ihn zurück rief. „Bevor du gehst… Sage Rosier bitte, meine Antwort laute ‚Ja'. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist." Lucius war entlassen.

ooOoo

Ruhelos rannte Helen in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte noch ein paar Mal an der Tür gerüttelt, doch sie war verschlossen, auf Muggelart. Sie seufzte. Ohne ihren Zauberstab konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht nackt und hilflos. Das, was ihr Vater getan hatte, nämlich ihren Zauberstab zu zerbrechen, war das Schlimmste, was geschehen konnte. Nun hatte sie praktisch kaum noch eine Chance zu entkommen. Aber sie musste es versuchen. 

Ihr Blick irrte in ihrem Zimmer hin und her und blieb an einem Topf im Fenster stehen. Eine Haarnadel. Sie hatte von Sirius gehört, dass Muggel gern mit Haarnadeln ihre Türen öffneten, wenn sie den Schlüssel verlegt hatten. Damals hatte sie gelacht und die Muggel für dumm geschimpft, doch jetzt waren ihre Nadeln ihre letzte Hoffnung.

Sie griff in den Topf und fischte nach einem gewünschten Gegenstand. Dann lief sie zur Tür und lauschte. Im Haus war alles still. Sie schob die Nadel ins Türschloss und begann unbeholfen ihren ersten Versuch.

Nach dem zwölften Versuch, und entsprechenden Haarnadeln weniger, hockte sie noch immer vor der Tür und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wieso schafften die rückständigen Muggel etwas, was ein Zauberer nicht konnte?

Als es an der Haustür klopfte, schrak Helen zusammen. Ein Klopfen war untertrieben, Hämmern traf es besser. Wer konnte um diese Zeit, es war schließlich halb neun, noch etwas wollen?

Halb neun! Helen erstarrte. Sofort rannte sie wieder zu dem besagten Topf und fischte nach einer weiteren Haarnadel, der letzten. Vorsichtig und tief durchatmend setzte sie an. Helen schloss die Augen und ließ sich durch ihr Gefühl verleiten. Es klickte.

Als die Tür leise aufgesprungen war, starrte die junge Hexe verdattert auf ihr im Schloss steckende Haarnadel. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen sprang sie auf die Füße und ging zum Bett, um ihren Koffer zuzuklappen und zu schleppen. Sie keuchte, ohne Magie war er verdammt schwer. Wie sollte sie ihn die Treppe runter bekommen, ohne dass ihr Vater auf sie aufmerksam wurde?

Sie zog sich ihren langen Mantel an, der sie in der kalten Nacht, obwohl es Sommer war, schützen sollte und verbarg ihre leuchtend blonden Haare unter einer dunklen Mütze. Dann schleppte sie ihren Koffer zur Treppe. Sie schaffte es, wenngleich auch mit Hängen und Würgen, aber sie erledigte den ersten Teil ihrer Flucht erfolgreich.

Am Fuße der Treppe atmete Helen tief durch. Als nächstes musste sie aus dem Haus gelangen. Da sie nicht apparieren konnte, war ein Entkommen durch die Hintertür überflüssig. Am besten, sie ging durch die Haustür und sah zu, dass sie möglichst schnell außer Sichtweite kam.

Ächzend schleppte sie ihren Koffer durch den Flur und erstarrte, als sie die halboffene Tür zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters entdeckte. Wenn er gerade in diesem Moment hersah, dann würde er sie entdecken und alles war umsonst. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

Schnell kroch sie weiter, während sie ihren Vater nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er saß, scheinbar entspannt in einem Sessel und fixierte einen Gegenüber, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Es war nichts zu hören, nur das Knacken eines Holzscheits im Kamin durchbrach ab und an die Stille. Unbewusst hielt Helen die Luft an und erstarrte. Jetzt könnte ein Knacksen ihres Knöchels alles ruinieren. Sie bewegte sich nicht, solange, bis ihr Vater wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Sie wollen mir also die Antwort des Herrn überbringen?"

Es erfolgte keine Erwiderung, so dass Helen weiter zur Tür schlich.

„Sie waren ein Jahr nicht da und glauben, jetzt, wo sie scheinbar zurückgekehrt sind, wieder in der Gunst unseres geliebten Lords zu stehen? Malfoy, meinen Sie nicht, sie schätzen Ihren eigenen Status als zu hoch ein?"

Wieder hörte die flüchtende Hexe nichts, aber der Name, der gefallen war, ließ sie innehalten. Der Erzfeind ihres Vaters war im Haus? Vielleicht würde er ihr helfen? Hieß es nicht, der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund? Doch wollte sie sich ausgerechnet ihr Leben einem Malfoy in die Hand geben? Dass sie sterben würde, sollte ihr Vater das rausbekommen, das stand außer Frage. Aber hatte sie wirklich den Mut, einen Malfoy um Hilfe zu bitten? Sie wusste, er war noch sehr jung, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als sie, aber er war ebenfalls ein Todesser. Und auch wenn Evan Rosier sein Feind war, so dienten beide ein und demselben Mann. Musste er sie nicht zwangsläufig verraten?

„Rosier", hörte sie schließlich die heisere, flüsternde Stimme eines Mannes. Sie klang dunkel und irgendwie alt. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy weit unter dreißig war, sie hätte ihn anhand dieser Stimme in das Alter ihres Vaters geschätzt.

„Glauben Sie noch immer, Sie würden mich etwas kümmern?" Ein leises Schnalzen war zu hören. „Überschätzen Sie Ihren Einfluss nicht. Sie sind nicht wichtig, Evan."

Helen hörte ihren Vater nach Luft schnappen. „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, Malfoy?" Den Namen spuckte der alte Mann mit einem angewiderten Unterton aus.

„Wo nach sieht es denn aus?", fragte der ungebetene Gast spöttisch. Dass er unerwünscht war, konnte sich Helen an zwei Fingern ausrechnen. Niemals hätte ihr Vater seinen Erzfeind eingeladen.

„Wissen Sie Evan", begann Malfoy zu sinnieren, „Männer wie Sie sind keine wirkliche Gefahr für mich. Sie sind in Ihrer Überzeugung zu… passt insolent?" Wieder erklang dieses bedrohliche, heisere Lachen, das Helen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Rosier, Rosier… Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie könnten mich aus dem Zirkel drängen und spekulieren Sie wirklich auf eine Aufnahme? Dann sind Sie wirklich infantiler als ich bislang angenommen habe." Der Mann seufzte.

Helen erinnerte sich an Malfoy Senior und assoziierte umgehend einen untersetzten, kahlköpfigen Mann. Genauso hatte der Vater von Malfoy ausgesehen. Einmal hatte sie ihn gesehen, damals war sie noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen und die Feindschaft zwischen Evan Rosier und Lucius Malfoy war noch nicht geboren.

Für einen Moment lauschte sie seiner Stimme. Sie klang verboten geheimnisvoll und vertrauenserweckend. Nicht unbedingt sexy und erotisch, aber dennoch hypnotisierend. Innerhalb der Minuten, die sie nun schon hier stand, hatte Malfoy einen gewaltigen Stimmumfang offenbart, doch nun klang sie wieder belegt und bedrohlich.

„Irgendwann, Malfoy, irgendwann wird Ihnen das Lachen vergehen. Das schwöre ich Ihnen. Und ich werde der erste sein, der ihrer Hinrichtung beisteht und jubelt."

„Sie sind zu blutrünstig", lachte Malfoy rau. „Aber nun gehen Sie zu Ihren kleinen Clubtreffen und lassen die Arbeit von echten Männern verrichten."

Diese offensichtliche Provokation ließ Rosier mit den Zähnen malmen. „Ich säge an Ihrem Thron Malfoy."

„Nehmen Sie eine Astsäge. Mit der Laubsäge tun Sie sich selber weh… Und das wollen wir nicht."

Helen hielt die Luft an. Hätte sie es jemals gewagt, so mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen, sie hätte ihre Knochen einzeln zusammensuchen können, doch Malfoy schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Eine Bewegung ließ Helen aufmerken. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer schwang auf und ihr Vater trat in den Flur. Auch wenn er noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und sie daher nicht sehen konnte, so war ihr klar, dass sie jetzt nur noch ein Wunder retten konnte. Ein Wunder namens Lucius Malfoy…

* * *

**Begriffe:**- insolent: dreist, frech  
- infantil: zurückgeblieben (geistig) 


	5. Wunder geschehen, manchmal

**05. Kapitel – Wunder geschehen, manchmal  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teuer ist mir der Freund, doch auch der Feind kann mir nützen.  
Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll.**  
Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gelangweilt saß Lucius Malfoy in einem Sessel, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen, und überlegte, ob er die Geduld verlieren und seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Stiefel ziehen sollte, oder ob es besser sie unauffällig zu verschwinden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Rosier ihn dermaßen hasste, aber es war ihm egal. Evan Rosier war kein wichtiger Mann und würde es wohl auch nie werden. Wozu also sollte er sich überflüssige Arbeit machen und dem älteren Mann eine Lektion erteilen, aus der dieser sowieso nichts lernen würde? Das Resultat wäre lediglich überflüssiger Papierkram fürs Ministerium und eine unangenehme Fragestunde beim Dunklen Lord. Etwas, worauf er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt definitiv keinen Wert legte.

Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer unterschätzten ihn aufgrund seiner Jugend. Der Name Malfoy löste zwar Erkennung aus, aber ebenso das Vorurteil, er sei von Beruf aus Sohn und hätte ein beschauliches, ruhiges Leben zu führen. Wahrscheinlich wäre dem auch so, hätte er nicht die Zukunftslast des Malfoyimperiums auf seiner Schulter liegen. Noch war seine Großmutter das Familienoberhaupt, doch irgendwann musste auch sie einmal ihren Platz räumen und dann lag es an ihm, in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten. Auch wenn er tatsächlich ein luxuriöses Dasein fristete, so war diese Existenz alles andere als friedlich und idyllisch. Er kannte sich besser im Untergrund aus, als der Dunkle Lord selbst und war mittlerweile, dank einer Art Muggelcamp auf Malfoy Manor, nicht nur körperlich in Topform, sondern auch magisch schneller als die meisten anderen. Ein Punkt, worauf seine Großmutter immer geachtet hatte.

Seine Gedanken kehrten wieder in die Gegenwart und somit zu dem unsympathischen Mann direkt vor ihm. Abschätzend hob er eine Augenbraue, diese Geste hatte er sich von seinem ehemaligen Freund abgeguckt und sie als äußerst effektiv in Sache Einschüchterung kennen gelernt, und ließ seinen Blick langsam über die Gestalt von Rosier wandern. „Wissen Sie Evan…" Er war sich seiner Wirkung bewusst. Sich entspannter in den Sessel setzen, dabei den Oberkörper auf den rechten Arm stützen, sich ein wenig desinteressiert zurücklehnen, den Kopf zur Seite neigen und mit dem Blick unbeteiligt durch den Raum schweigen lassen… Eine Haltung, die jeden verunsicherte. Dazu noch die Stimmlage ein wenig tiefer klingen lassen, so dass sie fast schon heiser und gefährlich klang und er könnte ein Kochrezept rezitieren, dennoch fühlte sich sein Gegenüber bedroht. In der Abschlussklasse hatte er mit anhören müssen, wie eine Ravenclaw von einer Muggelfernsehserie gesprochen hatte, in der der Hauptdarsteller, ein gewisser Kojote oder ähnlich, einen… bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Scheinbar wie er auf Rosier.

„Männer wie Sie sind keine wirkliche Gefahr für mich. Sie sind in Ihrer Überzeugung zu… passt insolent?" Er lachte. Rosier anzusehen, war wirklich belustigend. „Rosier, Rosier… Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie könnten mich aus dem Zirkel drängen und spekulieren Sie wirklich auf eine Aufnahme? Dann sind Sie wirklich infantiler als ich bislang angenommen habe." Scheinbar hatte Rosier eben dieses angenommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, offenbar als Zeichen von Unsicherheit und vielleicht sogar Angst?

Lucius seufzte. In Momenten wie diesen fühlte er sich komplett missverstanden. Er sollte nicht die Drecksarbeit machen. Genau dazu gab es Leute wie Rosier. Sie waren dumm, fanatisch und entsprechend brauchbar. Aber selbst er, Lucius Malfoy, musste sich gewisse Privilegien verdienen. Und dennoch, nun geschah wie immer das Gleiche. Auch wenn er noch ‚nicht lange im Geschäft war', so war er mittlerweile an sämtliche Reaktionen gewöhnt. Bettelnde Mütter, weinende Mädchen, fluchende Jungs und natürlich drohende Väter. So wie er Rosier einschätzte, würde sich dieser eindeutig an seine Kategorie anpassen.

„Irgendwann, Malfoy, irgendwann wird Ihnen das Lachen vergehen. Das schwöre ich Ihnen. Und ich werde der erste sein, der ihrer Hinrichtung beisteht und jubelt." Natürlich, wie hatte es anders sein sollen. Innerlich verdrehte Malfoy die Augen. Bereits nach fünf Jahren war er es leid, ständig bedroht zu werden. Er erledigte schließlich auch nur seinen Job. Gerade Rosier sollte dies verstehen.

Innerlich musste Malfoy grinsen. Ihm, dem materiell alles in den Schoß gefallen war, der sich vor Frauenangebote nicht retten konnte, der eine glänzende Karriere an den Start legte, ihm war langweilig. Sollten die Anderen doch annehmen, er lecke sich in Russland seine Wunden. Es war ihm egal. Wer brauchte schon eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit im Leben? Sollte Severus mit ihr glücklich werden. In Wirklichkeit ging er nach Russland, um der quälenden Langeweile zu entfliehen. Dass er gestern nur knapp einem Avada Kedavra ausgewichen oder dass sein Getränk vorhin im Tropfenden Kessel vergiftet war, stufte er unter ‚Berufsrisiko' ein und empfand es nicht als wirklich spektakulär. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch eine Mätresse zulegen. Schlechter als Artemis konnte sie nicht sein.

„Sie sind zu blutrünstig", lachte er schließlich rau. Es war an der Zeit, aus dem Hause Rosier zu verschwinden. „Aber nun gehen Sie zu Ihren kleinen Clubtreffen und lassen die Arbeit von echten Männern verrichten."

Der Hausherr sprang auf. Offensichtlich schien auch er das Gespräch möglichst schnell beenden zu wollen. „Ich säge an Ihrem Thron Malfoy." Eine weitere leere Drohung. Gespräche dieser Art liefen in der Tat erschreckend phlegmatisch ab. „Nehmen Sie eine Astsäge. Mit der Laubsäge tun Sie sich selber weh… Und das wollen wir nicht." Ein Glück, dass er noch nie auf den Mund gefallen war.

Rosier ging die letzten Schritte zur Tür, riss diese auf und trat in den halbdunklen Flur, wobei er Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Blonde schmunzelte. Als ob gerade er nach der berühmten goldenen Löffelsammlung suchen würde, sobald Rosier sich umdrehte. Er hatte so viele Löffel, um sich mit dem Rest seines Lebens versorgt zu sehen.

„Sie gehen jetzt besser, Malfoy." Blanker Hass sprach aus den Augen des Hausherrn und Lucius nickte. Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Mantel, der ordentlich gefaltet über einem zweiten Sessel lag. Dann fuhr er sich durch seine langen hellblonden Haare und Sekunden später war es mit einem schwarzen Satinband minutiös im Nacken zusammengebunden. Ein Hut bildete den krönenden Abschluss seiner attraktiven Erscheinung. Mit langsamen, provokanten Bewegungen glitt er auf die Zimmertür zu und blieb nur Zentimeter von Rosier entfernt stehen. Lucius war größer als der ältere Mann und genoss diesen Umstand, indem er den Kopf arrogant erhoben hielt, aber mit den Augen abwertend den rangniedrigeren Todesser scannte.

Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und schnell, innerlich zum Angriff bereit, hatte er die Lage erfasst. Eine Gestalt stand mit einem großen Koffer direkt vor der Eingangshalle und starrte ihn aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Sie war dunkel gekleidet und hatte ebenso eine Kopfbedeckung auf, so dass er weder Haarfarbe noch Länge erkennen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass der Eingangsbereich im Dunkeln lag. Lediglich die großen Augen, in denen sich das Licht der Kerzen, die neben der Treppe standen, spiegelte, konnte er erkennen, für den Rest war keine Zeit.

Offenbar war diese Gestalt eine junge Frau, die gerade dabei erwischt wurde, wie sie zu flüchten versuchte. Wahrscheinlich eine Dienstbotin. In Todesserkreisen war es beliebt, sich Squibs oder magisch minderbegabte Menschen zu halten, wenn man keine Hauselfen hatte. Die Dienstboten wagten nicht häufig die Flucht, da sie sie in den meisten Fällen tödlich endeten, daher war der Mut dieser jungen Frau anzurechnen. Mut imponiert Lucius Malfoy.

Er registrierte, wie die junge Frau ihre Hand hob und den Finger ihrer behandschuhten Hand an die Lippen legte. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen war fast schon bettelnd. Eigentlich hatte er weder die Zeit noch die Lust sich in die Angelegenheiten von Evan Rosiers Haushalt einzumischen, aber ein paar Sekunden mehr oder weniger würden ihm nicht schaden. Zumal es Rosier mit Sicherheit zur Weißglut treiben würde. Allein das war ein Grund, der jungen Frau zu helfen.

„Was meinen Sie, Rosier, würden mir rote Haare stehen?" Gelangweilt sah er Evan in die Augen.

„Was?", war das Einzige, was dieser äußern konnte.

Malfoy seufzte. „Ab einem gewissen Alter muss Mann auf sein Aussehen achten, schließlich wollen auch wir gepflegte Frauen. Sie nicht?" Mit der Hand machte er eine unauffällige und von Rosier unbemerkte Handbewegung Richtung Tür.

Helen verstand. Sie war erstarrt gestehen geblieben, als sie den Rücken ihres Vaters erblickt hatte. Im Geiste sah sie sich schon wieder in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, doch dieses Mal schien zu Glück gehabt zu haben. Sie hörte ihn „Sie gehen jetzt besser, Malfoy" sagen und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt tauchte lässig im Türrahmen auf. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gehüllt. Helen konnte kaum etwas erkennen, was zum einen daran lag, dass er im Licht stand, zum anderen, weil sie viel zu aufgeregt war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Vater müsste sie allein aufgrund ihres Herzschlages hören und sie so schließlich entdecken.

Ängstlich starrte sie den Widersacher ihres Erzeugers an und schaffte es gerade noch, den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen zu legen. ‚Bitte hilf mir, bitte, bitte sag nichts', flehte sie in Gedanken und scheinbar schien er ihre Bitte zu hören. Er wandte sich an ihren Vater und deutete ihr mit einer Geste an, endlich zu verschwinden. Sie nickte dankbar, schob die Tür ein Stückchen auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Wider Erwarten schaffte sie es sogar lautlos, so dass Rosier nichts von ihrer Flucht mitbekam. Still dankte sie Lucius Malfoy erneut und huschte so gut es ging mit dem schweren Koffer durch die Nacht.

Malfoy indes bemerkte zufrieden, dass dem Hausmädchen die Flucht gelungen war. Normalerweise kümmerte er sich nicht um solche Angelegenheiten. Aber wie er selbst vorhin schon festgestellt hatte: Es machte Spaß den eigene Feind zu ärgern.

Wieder sah er Rosier in die Augen und lächelte. Dieser zog irritiert die Stirn kraus, konnte den Moment der Unsicherheit aber schnell überbrücken. „Was grinsen Sie so dämlich, Malfoy?", fragte er dennoch leicht schwankend. Das Lächeln wurde breiter. Jeder andere hätte es als sympathisch und freundlich empfinden, nicht so Rosier. Er fühlte sich, als wenn sich ein Seil langsam um seinen Hals legte und sich dann ganz langsam zuzog.

Lucius trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Immer noch schmunzeln näherte er sich Evan bis er nur Millimeter von ihm entfernt stand. „Du hast keine Chance", raunte er. Mit diesen Worten trat der ungebetene Gast an Rosier vorbei und schlenderte zur Eingangstür. Dort drehte er sich um. „Dein Hausmädchen hat mittlerweile fünf Minuten Vorsprung."

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- insolent: dreist, frech  
- infantil: zurückgeblieben (geistig) 

**Anmerkung:**  
Unser lieber Lucius ist gerade im Stadium der Verdrängung angelangt. Frei nach dem Motto „Wer bist du eigentlich? Hab ich dich schon mal gesehen?"


	6. Der Weckruf der anderen Lust

**06 Kapitel – Der Weckruf der anderen Lust**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Wer neue Wege gehen will, muss alte Pfade verlassen.**  
Manfred Grau  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Minuten später erschütterte ein Wutschrei das Haus Rosier. Evan stand im Zimmer seiner Tochter und begriff sofort, dass nur sie sich als das ominöse ‚Hausmädchen' entpuppt haben konnte. Wütend knallte er mit seiner Hand gegen einen Spiegel, der darauf in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Er ignorierte den Schmerz, zu groß war seine Wut von seiner missratenen Tochter ausgetrickst worden zu sein.

Rosier schnaubte wie ein Stier und zwang sich dann ruhig durchzuatmen. Wenige Augenblicke stand er in seinem Arbeitszimmer und kritzelte eilig etwas auf ein Stück Pergament, dann vervielfältigte er es und schickte seine Eule mit den Briefen in die dunkle Nacht.

ooOoo

Abgehetzt, völlig fertig und vollkommen verschwitzt bog Helen schließlich schwer keuchend um die Ecke zu Gringotts. Es war kurz nach neun Uhr und sie hoffte, noch auf Sirius zu treffen.

Aufmerksam sah sie sich um, doch von ihrem selbst erwählten Retter war weit und breit keine Spur. Frustriert stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und musste einen Schrei unterdrücken. Sie war so weit gekommen, da konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach in den letzten Metern scheitern?

Wieder sah sie sich um, aber konnte niemanden erkennen, der sie kennen konnte. Also nahm sie ihren Koffer in die Hand und eilte zum Eingang der Bank. Gringotts war im Begriff zu schließen, doch nach einigem Zureden konnte Helen den Kobold am Eingang überzeugen, doch noch vorgelassen zu werden. Sie zeigte ihre benötigten Papiere und nach mehreren prüfenden, misstrauischen Blicken seitens des Kobolds, wurde ihr schließlich der Inhalt des Verließ' ausgezahlt. Helen erschrak sich über die tatsächliche Menge, aber sie plante, England für immer den Rücken zuzukehren, so dass sie schließlich doch alles nahm.

Sie bat den Kobold, für einen Moment in einen abseits gelegenen Raum verschwinden zu dürfen. Wieder dauerte es, bis der kleine Kerl durch ein Nicken seine Bestätigung gab. Ein Zweiter führte sie zu einer entsprechenden Lokalität und ließ die junge Hexe allein. Helen nahm das Geld, öffnete den Koffer und deponierte ein Großteil in verschiedenen Seitentaschen. Den Rest versteckte sie in ihrer Kleidung, einen Bruchteil tat sie in ihr Portemonnaie. So ausgerüstet kehrte sie in die Halle zurück und gab bekannt, dass sie nun fertig war. Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete sie sich und trat vorsichtig aus Gringotts.

Aufmerksam sah sie sich auf dem Vorplatz um, sie wollte weder ihrem Vater noch seinen Freunden in die Hände fallen. Doch es war zu spät. Ehe sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde sie gepackt und schon spürte sie die verräterischen Anzeichen des Apparierens. Helen hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren.

ooOoo

Ein bekannter platinblonder Mann hockte derweil absolut unmondän mit einer fürchterlichen Laune auf einem Baumstumpf vor einer abgelegenen Hütte und wartete. Das Gespräch mit Karkaroff dauerte bereits seit mehreren Stunden und langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld. Ein Malfoy harrte ungern aus, er ließ warten. Leider sah Lord Voldemort dies anders. Er ließ sich Zeit und dachte nicht an seinen folgsamen Todesser, der wie ein normaler Todesser Wachdienst schieben musste. In solchen Momenten hasste Malfoy sein Leben.

Gerade, als er bei der zweiundzwanzigsten Überlegung, wie er seinem Leben möglichst effektiv ein Ende bereiten konnte, angekommen war, ging die Tür zur Hütte auf und Karkaroff kam heraus. „Er will Sie sehen."

Die beiden Männer fixierten sich für einen Augenblick, dann nickten sie sich gegenseitig zu. „Wann kehren Sie zurück?", fragte der Blonde. „Morgen oder übermorgen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung", antwortete der Russe.

Malfoy nickte knapp und ging dann zur Hütte hoch. Bevor er klopfen konnte, schwang die Tür auf und der Dunkle Lord rief ihn herein. Er ging in die Mitte des Raumes und verbeugte sich.

Ungeduldig winkte Voldemort seinen Anhänger näher. „Setz dich, Lucius. Möchtest du einen Bordeaux?"

„Gern, Herr. Danke, Herr." Sekunden später hielt Malfoy ein Glas mit dem edlen Rebensaft in der Hand.

„Ich habe Karkaroff deinen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Er war einverstanden." Gedankenverloren starrte der Lord in das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte. „Für die Zeit in Russland wirst du als mein Stellvertreter fungieren. Du hast sämtliche Verfügungsgewalten, wenn du spontane Entscheidungen treffen musst. Halte mich aber auf dem Laufenden."

Ungläubig starrte Malfoy seinen Herrn an. „Danke… Herr."

Jener tat es mit einem Kopfnicken ab. Er hatte überlegt, ob er Malfoy soviel Macht und Verantwortung geben sollte, sich aber dafür entschieden. Es war an der Zeit seinen jungen Todesser zu ermutigen. Für Voldemorts Geschmack war Shivas Enkel zu weichherzig. Russland bot eine gute Möglichkeit für den Mann, sich ebenfalls weiterzuentwickeln. Er setzte auf seine Erfahrung als ‚Ausbilder'. Mit jedem neuen Todesser würde auch Malfoy lernen. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, hatte er Ende des Jahres einen vorzeigbaren Todesseranführer, der gewisse Arbeiten für ihn erledigen konnte. Tödliche Aufträge.

Recht schnell verabschiedete sich der Lord von seinem Todesser und beauftragte ihn, etwas zu den Lestranges zu bringen. Malfoy nickte und nahm das kleine Päckchen in Empfang. Nachdem er sich ein letztes Mal vor seinem Herrn verbeugt hatte, eilte er zur Tür und über die Wiese zu der unsichtbaren Grenze, ab der er apparieren konnte.

Einen Augenblick später befand er sich mitten in London. Der Trubel, der um ihn herum herrschte, nervte ihn. Doch mit einer beneidenswerten Ruhe blendete er ihn aus und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmassen. Er hasste es, dass die Lestrange zentral wohnten. Warum konnten sie sich nicht einen Ort ausgesucht haben, der ein wenig außerhalb lag? Seitdem das Apparieren erfunden worden war, stellte es keinen Hinderungsgrund mehr da. Innerhalb von Sekunden war man an einem anderen Ort.

Ermüdet schüttelte er den Kopf. Irgendwann würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ihm die anderen aus dem Weg gingen. Er hatte vor, den Namen Malfoy bekannt zu machen. Jeder würde ihn mit Respekt aussprechen. Ein böses Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

Zehn Minuten später betracht er eine Kneipe von zweifelhaftem Ruf, grüsste den Inhaber und verschwand unauffällig in den Hinterzimmern. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein Katzensprung zu der gesuchten Wohnung.

Ungeduldig klopfte er an die Tür.

Rodolphus öffnete schließlich und bat seinen Gast lächelnd ein. „Lucius. Schön, dass du uns einmal besuchen kommst. Bel ist bei ihrer Kusine."

„Wie schade. Ich hätte sie gern mal wieder gesehen. Deine Frau wird von Tag zu Tag hübscher", erwiderte Lucius charmant, was Rodolphus spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger winken ließ. „Denk nicht mal dran, alter Freund." Er führte seinen Freund in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. „Kann ich dir etwas zu Trinken anbieten?"

Der blonde Zauberer hob abwehrend die Hände. „Danke nein. Ich komme gerade von unserem Herrn und sein Wein war diesmal zwar wieder äußerst delikat, allerdings auch entsprechend schwer."

Rodolphus lachte röhrend. „In der Tat. Seine Weine sind unter Umständen schwer bekömmlich…" Er setzte sich seinem Gast gegenüber in einen gemütlichen Sessel. „Bist du nun endgültig aus Russland wiedergekommen?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte nur eine Verabredung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Morgen kehre ich wieder zurück."

Lestrange legte den Kopf schief. „Was genau machst du eigentlich drüben?"

Malfoy lächelte. „Berufsgeheimnis", witzelte er und fiel in das Lachen ein.

„Bist du eigentlich wirklich im Auftrag des Lords unterwegs?"

„Ja. Ich habe seine Vollmacht erhalten." Ein prahlerischer Unterton war in der Stimme des blonden Zauberers wahrzunehmen.

Rodolphus staunte. „Wow… Du als Botschafter des Dunklen Lords. Meinen Respekt." Er war offensichtlich neidisch, dass der junge Mann vor ihm etwas erreicht hat, wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Doch er war klug genug, seine Missgunst zu verbergen. Schließlich war es nicht klug, sich mit einem geschätzten Anhänger Voldemorts anzulegen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einen schönen Abend im Chez Mére Griseldis machen? Komm schon, Lucius. Der alten Zeiten wegen. Wir hatten immer soviel Spaß. Und seitdem Severus nicht mehr dabei ist…" Provokant ließ er den Satz offen.

„Lass uns gehen", knurrte Malfoy. Er erinnerte sich an sein Vorhaben, nicht mehr an eine bestimmte, dunkelhaarige Hexe zu denken. Nun, es war der beste Zeitpunkt damit anzufangen.

ooOoo

Die beiden Männer bogen in die Nockturngasse ein und folgten ihrem Verlauf eine ganze Weile. Die Gegend veränderte sich langsam und unbemerkt. Erst wenn man an seinem Ziel angelangt war, registrierte man, wie heruntergekommen die Umgebung war. Auch das Chez Mère Griseldis bildete keine Ausnahme. Es fügte sich nahtlos in die Nachbarschaft ein. Doch unter Kennern war diese Lokalität ein wahrer Geheimtipp.

Von Außen erinnerte es an eine Muggelkneipe. Ein großes Gebäude mit ausladenden, breiten Fenstern, die in sich unterteilt waren, ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um ein bestimmtes Etablissement handelte.

Grinsend ging Lestrange vor und öffnete die Tür. Malfoy nickte ihm kurz zu und betrat dann den Raum, in dem Zauberer aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten um Runde Tische saßen. Ein paar spielten Karten, andere wiederum buhlten um die Aufmerksamkeit der ‚Kellnerinnen'. Der Raum war rauchig, aber seltsamerweise bemerkte man ihn nicht. Hier und da standen einschlägige Lampen auf den Tischen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass im hinteren Teil der Bar durchaus intime Arrangements geschlossen wurden. Die Stühle waren mit samtig flauschigem Plüsch überzogen, die mal weinrot und mal schwarzweiß waren. Der komplette Raum war in diesen Farbkombinationen gehalten, so dass ein man im ersten Moment wie erschlagen wirkte, sich aber beim zweiten Hinsehen eines gewissen Charmes nicht erwehren konnte.

Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine Bar wie aus alten Muggelfilmen. Gerade stand ein blutjunges, sehr hübsches Mädchen in knapp gehaltener Kleidung hinter dem Tresen und beeilte sich, der Bestellung nachzukommen. Zwischendurch wehrte sie sich gegen die anzüglichen Bemerkungen, indem sie einen kessen Spruch vom Stapel ließ.

Beobachtet wurde die ganze Szenerie von einer Dame nebelhaftem Alter, die in einer Ecke nahe der Tür stand und sich scheinbar mit Stammgästen unterhielt. Sie hatte die Tür immer im Blickwinkel, so dass ihr kein Neuankömmling entging. Als sie Rodolphus und Lucius' gewahr wurde, huschte ein Lächeln über ihre stark geschminkten Lippen. Diese beiden jungen Männer hießen ertragreiche Kundschaft.

Jene Männer bemerkten Mère Griseldis sofort. Sie blieb ihrem Stil der zwanziger Jahre treu und dominierte heute in einem puscheligem Rosaton. Während sie auf die Herren zuschritt, versenkte sie schnell die Reste ihrer Zigarette. Lucius hatte sich mittlerweile an ihre bestimmte Art und Weise gewöhnt, so dass es ihn nicht mehr störte. Sie begrüßten sich wie alte Bekannte und niemand der Anwesenden, hatte den Eindruck, dass sie es nicht auch wahren.

„Was möchten Sie trinken?", fragte Mère Griseldis überschwänglich. Sie freute sich immer, Malfoy zu sehen. Den Bonus in der Abendkasse konnte sie jedes Mal gut gebrauchen. „Ich lade Sie ein." Die Männer sahen sich an und bestellten kollektiv Whiskey. Die Dame nickte und wies das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen an, dann winkte sie ein Weiteres zu sich. „Amè, komm her." Die junge Frau mit den langen honigblonden Haaren nickte und kam hüftschwingend näher. Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden Herren und schmiegte sich an sie. „Einen schönen guten Abend", sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern.

Malfoy sah seinen Begleiter an und seufzte dann. Ein Griff in seinen Umhang und schon hatte er eine Handvoll Galleonen auf die Theke gelegt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich das Chez für eine ganze Nacht kaufen können, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. „Behalten Sie das Wechselgeld." Die Hausherrin nickte mit leuchtenden Augen.

Auch Amè war seiner Bewegung mit begehrlichem Blick gefolgt, was Malfoy mit einem kalten Lächeln quittierte. „Versuch es erst nicht." Sie lachte perlend und zog den reichen Sprössling fordernd an sich. „Was Sie mir alles unterstellen, Monsieur." Rodolphus rollte grinsend mit den Augen, wohingegen Lucius leise lachte und die Handgelenke der jungen Hure, deren Hände unter seinen Umhang gefahren waren, und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. Dabei schnalzte er leicht missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Man hat es ja mal probieren können", lachte Amè und warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick zu.

Malfoy und Lestrange lachten, als sie ihr in das Zimmer folgten, welches Amè für sich beanspruchte. Es war klein und sauber, doch das störte niemanden, solange das Bett bequem war. Die junge Frau ließ sich darauf sinken und räkelte sich verführerisch zwischen den Laken. Lucius lachte heiser. Lestrange war vergessen.

Er ging auf das Bett zu und öffnete dabei den Umgang. Sie begann sich mit ihren Händen zu streicheln und als sie über ihre Brüste fuhr, um sie zu kneten und ihm dabei einen anzüglich verführerischen Blick zuwarf, war es um Malfoy geschehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er über ihr und begann, ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Als er sich ihrem Mund näherte, drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte verneinend. Er verstand und respektierte ihre Grenze.

Das Kleid war schnell entfernt, seine Garderobe ebenfalls. Amè schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und öffnete einladend ihre Schenkel, nur um ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen. Sie stöhnte wohlig. Es gefiel ihr. Selten waren Männer fordernd, aber dennoch zärtlich. Als er ihr ungestüm in den Hals beißen wollte, bäumte sie sich unter ihm auf. Er respektierte es. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal in sie, dann ergoss er sich.

Rodolphus saß gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl und sah auf die erschöpfte Hure und den selig dösenden Lucius hinab. „Ist das alles?", fragte er eine Spur zu gelangweilt. Was er gesehen hatte, war durchaus förderlich für seine eigene Erregungskurve gewesen, doch lediglich als Aperitif. Er brauchte was anderes.

„Steh auf", befahl er Amè und warf ihre Kleidung zu dem jungen Mädchen. Es stand verdutzt auf, hoffte es doch auf einen großzügigen Bonus, doch dieser blieb ihr verwehrt. So trottete sie schmollend aus dem Raum und Rodolphus folgte ihr umgehend.

Im öffentlichen Bereich angekommen, steuerte er direkt auf Mère Griseldis zu. „War alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?", erkundigte sich die besorgte Inhaberin.

„Für den Anfang…" Rodolphus lächelte vielsagend. „Ist Amìr heute da?"

„Ja, aber sie-" Weiter kam Mère Griseldis nicht. Rodolphus hatte sich umgedreht und schon die junge Frau entdeckt, die mit ihrer drallen Figur einen krassen Gegensatz zu den anderen, eher zierlichen Mädchen darstellte. Sie hockte gerade bei einem möglichen ‚Besucher' auf dem Schoß und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Ob es nun an dem Mann oder seiner prall gefüllten Geldbörse lag, war nicht zu erkennen. Rodolphus steuerte auf sie zu und lächelte den Mann falsch an. „Entschuldigung, aber das Mädchen ist gebucht." Er zog die verdutzte Amìr von dessen Schoß und zog sie hinter sich her. Mère Griseldis rannte eilig zu dem Mann hin und bemühte sich um Schadensbegrenzung.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich einstweilen frisch gemacht und seine Kleidung angezogen. Gerade als Lestrange die Tür öffnete, zog er mit einer letzten Bewegung seinen teuren Umhang gerade. Er drehte sich um und blickte irritiert auf die junge Frau.

„Das ist Amìr und jetzt zeigen wir dir mal, was ein guter Fick ist." Er lachte dreckig und stieß die junge Frau zu Boden. Scheinbar war sie eine solche Behandlung gewöhnt, denn sie machte alles andere als den Eindruck, irgendwelche Einwände zu hegen.

Lucius seufzte und steuerte auf einen Sessel zu, nur um sich danach in gemütlicher Position reinzusetzen und dem Geschehen zuzusehen.

Rodolphus sah auf die junge Hexe herab, die auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden kniete und den Kopf gesenkt hielt. „Du bist eine brave kleine Hure, nicht war Amìr?" Als sie nicht reagierte, blieb er hinter ihr stehen. Noch immer gab sie keinen Mucks von sich. Rodolphus warf seinem Freund einen genervten Blick zu. Dann schnellte er vor und presste die Frau mit dem Nacken zu Boden, so dass ihr Hinterteil verführerisch in die Luft gereckt war. „Nicht wahr, Amìr?", fragte er daher erneut.

„Ja", keuchte sie und wusste genau, was als Nächstes kam. Sie wollte es. Es gefiel ihr.

Rodolphus spielte gern mit Amìr. So war diese ‚Eröffnung' mittlerweile schon fast wie ein Ritual geworden. Er stand auf, hob sein Bein und platzierte seinen Fuß direkt in ihrem Nacken. Die Tatsache, dass er Stiefel dabei trug, schein keinen von Beiden zu stören.

Interessiert beugte sich Lucius Malfoy vor. Er hatte bereits von derlei Praktiken gehört, aber bislang noch nicht das Glück gehabt, bei so etwas zuzusehen.

„Und, was bist du, Amìr?", fragte Rodolphus leise.

„Ihre gute Hure… Sir."

„So ist's brav." Lobend beugte er sich vor und tätschelte Amìr das dralle Hinterteil. „Und was möchte eine gute Hure besonders gern?"

„Sie zufrieden stellen… Sir."

„Netter Anfang." Lestrange löste sich von der am Boden knienden Frau und trat zurück. „Zieh mir die Schuhe aus."

Lucius verlagerte seine Position und beobachtete, wie Amìr den Befehlen des älteren Todessers nachkam. Scheinbar bereitete es ihr selbst sogar gewisse Lust. Er sah, wie Lestrange ihr ins Haar griff und sie gewaltsam hoch beförderte, nur um sie umgehend aufs Bett zu schmeißen. Sofort war er bei ihr und riss an ihrem Kleid. Als sie sich ihrerseits an seinen Stoffen zu schaffen machen wollte, gab ihr der Mann eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Das habe ich dir nicht erlaubt", keuchte er.

Für Lucius' war diese Ohrfeige bei weitem nichts Schockierendes. Manchmal brauchte eine Frau das. Er sah lediglich zum ersten Mal, dass eine Frau dies sogar zu genießen schien. Es irritierte ihn nicht, doch es machte ihn neugierig. Er hörte, wie sein Freund die junge Frau anschrie, sie „Schlampe" nannte oder „Bückstück". Er sah, wie Rodolphus in das Fleisch des Mädchens kniff und ihr Schläge auf das einladende Hinterteil gab. Sie bettelte nach mehr. Es erregte ihn.

Die offensichtliche Hingabe dieser jungen Frau weckte Neugier in ihm. Das Spiel der Macht kannte er bei seinen Gegner. Die Partie der Unterdrückung bei seinen Opfern. Doch nun erlebte er diese beiden Aspekte in einer vollkommen neuen Dimension. Er sah, wie Rodolphus Lestrange die Macht über das Weib genoss. Er fühlte regelrecht das Verlangen, was die beiden ausstrahlten und er begann zu begreifen, dass zu diesem Spiel viel mehr Intensität gehört, als auf dem Wege, den er bislang gegangen war.

Er stand auf und trat näher. Rodolphus lag auf dem Bett, Amìr kniete zwischen dessen Beinen und befriedigte ihn mit dem Mund. Rodolphus sah auf und lud seinen Freund ein, dazuzukommen. „Komm, Lucius, bedien dich. Sie mag es." Harsch befahl er Amìr ihr Tun zu unterbrechen und rutschte höher. Sie folgte ihm und wackelte dabei verführerisch mit ihrem Hintern. Sie schien ihn geradezu aufzufordern. Er hob die Hand, blickte noch einmal auf das vor ihm kniende Stück Fleisch und schlug zu.

Er hatte Blut geleckt… und er wollte mehr, viel mehr…

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- mondän, frz.: betont elegant

**Anmerkung:**

Das Chez Mère Griseldis habe ich aus _Eosphoros'_ FF (http:// www. fanfiktion.de /u / Eosphoros natürlich ohne Leerzeichen) „Das Kätzchen in der Torte" bzw. aus der Fortsetzung „Das Kätzchen lässt das Mausen nicht" entliehen (mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung). Ich kann diese beiden Geschichten nur wärmstens empfehlen. Es dreht sich zwar um Sirius Black, aber das macht absolut nichts. Sogar ich, die den Charakter SB eigentlich nicht mag, liebe diese beiden FFs. Eosphoros hat seine Persönlichkeit selbstständig weiterentwickelt und zu einem liebenswerten Zauberer gemacht, den sogar ich knutschen könnte. (Und das heißt was gg).

Wer außerdem wissen möchte, was mit den Zigaretten von Mère Griseldis passiert, sollte ebenfalls lesen.

Schaut doch einfach mal rein und lasst euch in eine wunderbare Welt entführen. Im zweiten Teil gibt's auch ganz viel tollen Lucius zwinker

Zu den Namen…. Kein Kommentar gg

Zu Lucius Malfoy: Das erotische Intermezzo mit Amè war ein wenig kalt, gebe ich zu, aber ich darf mein Pulver doch nicht verschießen. Schließlich gibt es da noch Helen….

Zu Rodolphus Lestrange: Ich habe ihn absichtlich so dargestellt, um später den Unterschied zu Lucius' Dominanz demonstrieren zu können. Rodolphus Art und Weise ist ein „So macht man es nicht" zwinker

Ich brauche ich diese Szene, um zu zeigen, wie Lucius' Interesse an diesem Metier (siehe QED) geweckt wurde und um gleichzeitig einen Unterschied zu demonstrieren. Aber wie immer im Leben gibt es auch hier Frauen, die solcherlei Praktiken mögen.


	7. Eine desperate Lage

**07. Kapitel – Eine desperate Lage **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fast nie ist Unglück ausweglos,  
aber die Verzweiflung ist noch trügerischer als die Hoffnung.**  
Luc de Clapiers Vauvenargues  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Helen brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um den Schrecken zu überwinden, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Sie ließ ihren Koffer fallen und genoss den folgenden Schmerzensschrei. Wie beabsichtigt war dieses schwere Stück direkt auf den Fuß ihres Entführers geplumpst.

„MERLIN, HELEN!"

Die junge Frau erstarrte. Dann wirbelte sie herum und sah Sirius direkt in seine hellgrauen Augen. Sein Haar hing unordentlich wirr in seinem Gesicht, das vor Schmerz verzerrt war. Er hüpfte auf einem Fuß und hielt den anderen mit beiden Händen umklammert.

„MÄDCHEN!"

Sofort war sie bei ihm und zappelte unruhig auf und ab. „Sirius. Das tut mir leid. Verzeih mir, ich dachte, du wärst… Bitte, ich… also."

„TU WAS!"

Ratlos sah sie ihn an. „Was denn?"

„WOZU BIST DU EINE HEXE?"

Sie nickte und griff unter ihren Umhang. Verdammt, ihr Zauberstab war zerbrochen. Schnell hatte sie Sirius' entdeckt und ihm aus seiner Umhangtasche gezogen. Sie zielte auf seinen Fuß, murmelte einen Heilzauber. Sekunden später war der Schmerz weg. Sirius atmete tief durch, bevor er sich seinen eigenen Zauberstab schnappte und beleidigt ein paar Schritte zurückging. „Was sollte das?"

Helen hatte den Anstand verlegen drein zu sehen. „Ich dachte, du wärst mein Vater. Ich-"

„Ja, ja schon gut", knurrte er. „Komm mit, bevor uns jemand sieht."

Erst jetzt nahm Helen ihre Umgebung wahr. Sie waren in irgendeine Seitenstraße appariert, die ihr gänzlich unbekannt vorkam. Es war eine heruntergekommene Gegend. Der Mörtel löste sich langsam aus den roten Backsteinwänden und das Holz der Fenster schien auch langsam abzusplittern. Gardinen schien hier keiner zu haben, dennoch konnte man nicht in das Innere der jeweiligen Häuser sehen. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Wohngegend.

„Sirius, wo warst du vorhin?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ich musste ein paar _Freunden_", er betonte es so, dass klar war, dass es sich nicht um Freunde handelte, „ausweichen. Als ich zurückkam, standest du wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor Gringotts."

Helen verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Sie blickte nach rechts, sah ein großes Gebäude und zog Sirius am Ärmel. „Was ist das?"

Er sah nur kurz hin. „Der Trellick Tower", antwortete er knapp. „98 Meter hoch, 32 Stockwerke. Vor sieben Jahren fertig gestellt. Halt dich fern. Dort Wohnen überwiegend Muggel und die sind nicht sonderlich zimperlich, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Helen nickte und schloss schnell zu Sirius auf, der ihren schweren Koffer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trug.

„Ich hab mit Peter gesprochen", erklärte er schließlich. „Du kannst für zwei Nächte bei ihm bleiben. Unter der Voraussetzung, du, ich zitiere „nervst nicht"." Sirius grinste entschuldigend. „Ignorier ihn einfach. In zwei Tagen ist mir dann eingefallen, zu wem du aufs Festland kannst. Ich spreche nachher mit James und Lily. Die kennen eine Menge Leute. Notfalls frag ich bei Dumbledore an. Er-"

„Nicht Dumbledore", flehte Helen panisch.

„Warum nicht Dumbledore? Der kann dir am ehesten helfen."

„Ich… Also…. Wie soll ich das erklären…?", stotterte sie.

Sirius nickte schließlich. „Hast was ausgefressen? Der verzeiht dir, lass Onkel Sirius mal machen." Er grinste gönnerhaft und blieb schließlich vor einem Altbau stehen. „Ich bring dich noch hoch, dann muss ich los."

Helen nickte und folgte ihm immer unsicherer werdend. Sie kannte Peter kaum. Doch sie hatte ihn als unangenehmen Mann in Erinnerung.

„Wo hast du eigentlich deinen Zauberstab gelassen?", durchbrach Sirius schließlich die Stille.

„Ähm… Der ist kaputt."

„Kaputt?"

„Dad hat ihn … zerbrochen."

„ER HAT WAS?"

„Er hat ihn entzwei gebrochen."

„Diese miese kleine Ratte", polterte Sirius. „Aber das sieht ihm ja mal wieder ganz ähnlich. Warum bist du eigentlich so spät gekommen?"

Helen zog indigniert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Eigentlich hatte sie schon auf die Frage gewartet. Sie schluckte ihren Ärger runter. „Er hatte wohl von meinen Fluchtplänen geahnt. Auf jeden Fall hat er mich eingesperrt und mir vorher den Stab zerbrochen."

„Und wie bist du entkommen?"

„Ich habe mich daran erinnert, was du über Schlüssellöcher erzählt hast", grinste sie stolz.

Der junge Mann pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Respekt. Und dann bist du einfach so aus dem Haus spaziert?"

Helen blieb stehen und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Naja, ich hatte Hilfe", gab sie schließlich zögerlich zu.

„Hilfe?"

„Dad hatte einen Gast und der hat mir geholfen…"

Hätte Sirius in diesem Moment etwas getrunken, er hätte sich mit Sicherheit verschluckt. So schnappte er einmal kurz nach Luft. „Ein_Gast_ deines Erzeugers hat _dir_ geholfen?"

Helen nickte. „Ja, er hat mich gesehen und mich nicht verraten, als ich mir mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen getippt habe. Das war doch super oder?"

„Weißt du wer es war?"

Wieder nickte sie. „Lucius Malfoy."

„LUCI-" Sirius brach ab. „Na Halleluja." Er schwieg und sah sie lange an. Helen hätte gern gewusst, was er jetzt dachte, doch sie traute sich nicht ihn zu fragen. Sie nestelte an ihrem Pullover rum und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Schließlich seufzte der junge Black. „Komm", sagte er. Sie folgte ihm.

Vor einer unauffälligen Appartementtür blieb er stehen. Nichts deutete auf den Bewohner hin. Kein Namensschild, kein Türkranz, nichts. Sirius klingelte zweimal, dann wartete er. Er klingelte einmal und wartete erneut. Ein letztes Mal zweimal. Etwas regte sich hinter der Tür und schließlich öffnete sich diese, so dass die beiden Besucher ins Innere huschen konnten. Es war dunkel und Helens Augen mussten sich erst einmal an den Lichtunterschied gewöhnen. Sie nahm eine karge Einrichtung war. Nur das Nötigste schien sich in den Räumen, die sie erblicken konnte, zu befinden. Es stand nichts Persönliches herum. Die Wohnung wirkte kalt, nackt, leer. Sie fühlte sich sofort unwohl.

Den Mann, der eher wie ein kleiner, unsicherer Junge wirkte, bemerkte sie erst auf den zweiten Blick. Unruhig huschte sein Blick von ihr zu Sirius und wieder zurück.

„Tag Peter", begann Black schließlich. „Das ist Helen."

Peter nickte ihr kurz zu. Dann deutete er auf einer Tür. „Du bleibst da drin. Das Klo ist direkt gegenüber. Egal was passiert, du öffnest nicht die Tür oder, wenn ich das tue, verlässt das Zimmer. Okay?"

Helen nickte.

„Na dann ist ja alles klar." Betont fröhlich klatschte Sirius in die Hände. „Ich hol dich in zwei Tagen wieder ab." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ er die Wohnung und ließ Helen zurück in der Anwesenheit des unsympathisch wirkenden vierten Teils des berüchtigten Kleeblatts Hogwarts…

ooOoo

Rosier atmete tief durch. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und seine Tochter unterschätzt. Das durfte ihm nie wieder passieren. Aber bevor es ein ‚nie wieder' geben konnte, musste er seine Tochter erst einmal finden. Zusammen mit ein paar Freunden, natürlich alles Todessergenossen, machte er sich auf und begann die Straßen Londons abzusuchen. Ein fast sinnloses Unterfangen, bedachte man die Größe der Weltstadt. Doch nichts schien Erfolg zu versprechen. Helen blieb verschwunden.

Rosier fluchte. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab. Sie konnte nicht apparieren und Freunde hatte sie auch keine in London. Natürlich hatte er sich mehr für seine Tochter interessiert, als diese angenommen hatte. Er hatte über jeden ihrer Schritte, die sie in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, Bescheid gewusst.

Unruhig lief er nahe der Nokturngasse auf und ab und wartete auf die anderen. Vielleicht hatten sie die kleine Ausreißerin gefunden?

Sie wurde nicht gefunden und schließlich wurde die Suche abgeblasen. Die anderen Männer begannen Rosier zu verhöhnen. „Du lässt dir von einer kleinen Schlampe auf der Nase rumtanzen", oder „Wer seine Tochter nicht im Griff hat. Wie willst du das dem Lord erklären?"

Der Dunkle Lord… Er rief. Rosier stöhnte auf, als sein Mal brannte, doch er wagte nicht, sich zu widersetzen. Sekunden später war er an eine Stelle appariert, die ihm das Dunkle Mal gezeigt hatte. Eine Scheune stand in der Nähe und Rosier hatte das untrügerische Gefühl, dass sich sein Herr in ihr befand. Mit weichen Knien ging er auf die großen Tore zu, klopfte und trat schließlich ein.

„Ahhh, Rosier…" Die Stimme des Lords hallte laut in der kalten Scheune wieder.

„Mein Herr." Rosier verneigte sich tief in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte. Er sah sich von Heustapeln umgeben.

„Komm her." Dieser schlichte Befehl jagte Rosier einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste, der Dunkle Lord war ein strenger, aber auch gerechter Herr. Wenige konnten sich seines Respekts und seiner Zuneigung gewiss sein, doch er wollte bald zu diesem erlauchten Kreis gehören. Er wollte an der Spitze stehen. Er wollte-

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du mir deine Tochter versprochen."

Irritiert blickte Rosier auf. „Herr, meine Tochter…"

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass sie, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hat, geradezu darauf… Was hast du gesagt, brennt? … darauf brennt, in unsere Kreise aufgenommen zu werden." Erließ den Satz nachklingen.

Rosier schluckte. „Herr, ich weiß, es-"

„Das freut mich, dass du es noch weißt." Ungeduld schwang in Voldemorts Stimme mit. „Das freut mich sogar sehr. Wir können nicht früh genug damit beginnen, uns um unseren Nachwuchs zu kümmern."

Der Todesser suchte krampfhaft nach Worten. Zuerst wurde es ihm gewährt, doch dann trat Voldemort näher ins Licht und sah auf seinen Anhänger herab. „Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?"

Rosier schluckte, dann war er sich zu Boden und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir leid, Herr… Aber… meine Tochter… Sie ist zu widerspenstig. Sie … eine Gryffindor und-"

„Aber das war doch gerade das Schöne", sagt der Lord geradezu träumerisch. „Eine Gryffindor wird Todesserin. Das wäre doch ein schöner Schlag gegenüber Dumbledore gewesen. Meinst du nicht?"

„Doch Herr, das wäre grandios. Und mich hätte es stolz gemacht, wenn es sich um meine Tochter gehandelt hätte."

„Aber?"

„Ich habe versagt, Herr." Rosier hatte erkannt, dass ihm nichts helfen konnte. Im Gegenteil. Er konnte noch mehr abstreiten, doch das würde der Lord durchschauen.

„Du hast also versagt…"

„Ja, Herr." Er senkte demütig den Kopf.

Nachdenklich legte der gefürchtete Zauberer den Kopf in den Nacken. „Hmmm. Und du meinst, ich möchte Versager um mich haben, Rosier?"

„Nein, Herr."

„Ich kann eine derartige Enttäuschung nicht hinnehmen."

„Natürlich nicht, Herr."

Voldemort nickte zustimmend. „Du bist also auch der Ansicht, dass du … Buße tun musst?"

Rosier schluckte. „Ja, Herr", antwortete er leise.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja, Herr." Seine Stimme war fester.

„Nun. Severus hat eine Aufgabe von mir erhalten."

Der am Boden Kniende riss schockiert die Augen auf. Severus Snape war, direkt nach Malfoy, auf Evan Rosiers ‚Hassliste' an oberster Stelle. Snape und Malfoy… Er hasste sie beide. Sie standen zwischen ihm und dem geliebten Lord.

„Du wirst Severus helfen…" Der Lord lachte leise. Natürlich wusste er, dass Rosier die beiden Männer verabscheute. Er ging davon aus, dass sich diese Strafe als wirksam herausstellen würde. Der Hass auf den jungen, angehenden Tränkemeister und der Drang ihm seine Loyalität zu beweisen, würde Rosier in Zukunft vor weiteren Fehlern achtsam werden lassen. Das Lächeln wurde grausam. Er liebte es zu strafen…

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr." Rosier zwang sich, sich seinen Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Nun, was machen wir jetzt mit deiner Tochter?", nahm der Lord schließlich das Ausgangsthema wieder auf.

„Machen, Herr?"

„Sie ist verschwunden. Du hast sie nicht wieder gefunden und somit ein Problem."

„Dieses undankbare Balg wird mir nicht entkommen können", knurrte Rosier. Es verwunderte ihn nicht wirklich, dass sein Herr so gut Bescheid wusste. „Die Welt ist nicht klein genug, um sich vor mir zu verstecken. Ich werde sie finden, Herr, und dann könnt Ihr gewiss sein, dass sie ihre Strafe bekommt."

„Was hattest du mit ihr vorgehabt?" Der Dunkle Lord schwang seinen Zauberstab und hielt eine Tasse Tee in den dünnen Händen. Interessiert lauschend pustete er in das heiße Gebräu und beobachtete Rosier aufmerksam.

„Ich habe mit den Carrows gesprochen. Sie würden sich Helens annehmen und sie zu einer guten Todesserin erziehen. Amycus kennt sie und weiß, wie er mit ihr umgehen muss."

Sein Gegenüber nickte nachdenklich. „Das wäre in der Tat eine Möglichkeit." Dann schien er wieder zu überlegen. „Aber ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag. Karkaroff wird in Russland eine Art Schule für Todesser aufbauen. Die Todesser werden natürlich… gewisse Bedürfnisse haben und deine Tochter der russischen Frauen Vorzug erteilen… Dies könnte Helen auf ihr Leben vorbereiten. Natürlich ist eine Heirat ausgeschlossen. Niemand nimmt gern eine Gryffindorschlampe zum Weib, doch für meine Zwecke dürfte es reichen. Irgendwann wird sie sich der Ehre bewusst werden, die ich ihr, trotz ihres widerspenstigen Wesens, zuteil werden lasse." Der Dunkle Lord nickte. „Außerdem kann sie gleich testen, ob die Schule… fruchtet."

Rosier blickte auf. „Herr… Ich-"

„Sie wird morgen mit Karkaroff reisen und in dessen Obhut gegeben werden. Ich gebe ihr ein Jahr. Wenn sie sich bis dahin nicht bewährt hat, wird sie sterben."

Rosier nickte. „Natürlich, Herr. Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich werde gleich weiter nach ihr suchen." Er hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie er Helen finden sollte, aber irgendwie musste es ihm gelingen. Ansonsten konnte er eine glorreiche Zukunft bei den Todessern abhaken.

Voldemort trat nahe an ihn heran. „Gib mir deinen Ehering." Als der noch immer Kniende zögerte, streckte er ungeduldig die Hand aus. Schließlich zog Rosier den Ring vom Finger und reichte ihn dem Lord. Dieser hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Reif gerichtet und murmelte ein paar beschwörende Worte. Der Ring verformte sich und wurde zu einer langgliedrigen Kette aus Eisen. Der Herrscher lächelte zufrieden. „Eine Kette aus Eisen, gemacht aus dem Ring des Vaters. Sehr schön."

Fragend sah Rosier seinen Herrn an, doch dieser hatte sich bereits abgewandt. „Möchtest du deiner Tochter auf Wiedersehen sagen, Rosier?"

„Meiner… Tochter?"

Der Lord schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und in dem Heu bildete sich vor ihm ein Tor. Er nickte auffordernd in Rosiers Richtung, der ihm schließlich irritiert folgte. Das Tor führte zu einem kleinen Versteck, in dessen Ecke eine junge Frau lag. Sie war bewusstlos und trug magische Fesseln. Voldemort ging zu ihr. „Wurmschwanz", rief er.

„Herr?" In einer gegenüberliegenden Ecke stand ein junger Mann. „Sehr schön, dass du sie uns so schnell gebracht hast. Du wirst eine Belohnung erhalten… Aber nun komm her." Er deutete dem Verräter an, Helen in die Mitte zu zerren und ihren Oberkörper aufzurichten. Im Anschluss hockte er sich hin und streifte der jungen Frau die Kette über den Hals. Er betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. „Verabschiede dich, Rosier."

Emotionslos sah Evan auf seine Tochter nieder. Sobald Voldemort den selbsterschaffenen Raum verlassen hatte, ließ Pettigrew die Gefangene los und verschwand. Rosier fühlte beim Anblick von Helen nichts. Weder Vaterliebe, noch Hass. Er horchte tief in sich rein, doch da war lediglich Frohsinn darüber, sie endlich los zu sein. Er drehte sich um und folgte dem Lord.

„Herr?", fragte er, als er wieder in den vorderen Teil der Scheune kam. „Darf ich fragen, was das für eine Kette ist?"

Dunkle Augen bohrten sich in seine. Und erst als er den Kopf wieder gesenkt hatte, schien der Dunkle Lord zu einer Antwort geneigt zu sein. „Eisen bannt Magie, mein lieber Todesser. Selbst wenn deine Tochter nun einen Zauberstab in die Hände bekommen sollte, so kann sie ihre Magie nicht nutzen – außer, ich erlaube es ihr."

„Aber… Warum mein Ehering, Herr?"

Voldemort winkte ab. „Ich brauchte einen Gegenstand, den ich verwandeln konnte. Dein Ehering hat eine nette Symbolik. Findest du nicht auch?" Er drehte sich um. „Und nun geh, ich habe zu tun."

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Böser Wurmschwanz… Doch wird Sirius nicht stutzig werden, wenn er Helen nicht vorfindet?

Zu der Eisenkette. In (Life)Rollenspielen bannt Eisen Magie. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dieses Wissen ein wenig zu verändern. Wer QED liest, kennt dies Verfahren bereits aus Kapitel 50, wo Lucius seinen Stock und damit seinen Zauberstab, an den Wächtern des Ministeriums vorbeischmuggeln kann.


	8. Wiedersehen in Blagoweschensk

**08. Kapitel – Wiedersehen in Blagoweschensk**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vieles geht in der Welt verloren, weil man es so schnell verloren gibt.**  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer und konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig zu atmen. Dieses kleine Biest war undankbar. Aber was soll man von einer Rosier schon anderes erwarten? Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre anders. Doch letztendlich waren alle dieser Sippschaft gleich. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Nur drei Stunden, nachdem er sie bei Peter zurückgelassen hatte, hatte sie an seiner Wohnungstür geklopft. Zuerst war er erbost gewesen, durch ihr Auftauchen konnte sie ihn in unsagbare Schwierigkeiten bringen. Dann war er besorgt, war irgendwas passiert? Mit Peter? Doch nichts war. Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ging direkt in die Küche. Kurz war er über ihr forderndes Verhalten irritiert gewesen, aber dann hatte er es akzeptiert. Alle Rosiers waren wunderlich. Sie hatte ihm für seine Hilfe gedankt und dann gesagt, sie habe es sich anders überlegt. Es sei für ihn viel zu gefährlich, sie zu verstecken. Sie habe eine Tante in Deutschland. Diese wolle sie besuchen. Sie habe sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt und konnte somit apparieren.

Sirius war sprachlos gewesen. Peter und er riskierten Hals und Kopf und dieses kleine Biest wagte es, spontan aus einer Laune heraus alle Pläne über Bord zu werfen. Dass er noch kein Konzept zu ihrer Flucht aufweisen konnte, ignorierte er dezent. Natürlich hatte er ihr auf den Kopf zugesagt, was er von ihrem überstürzten, eigenmächtigen Handeln hielt, doch sie hatte diese Einwände nicht akzeptiert. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich kam sie sich sogar geradezu heldenhaft vor, weil sie glaubte, ihn nicht länger zu gefährden.

Sirius hatte nicht versucht sie zurückzuhalten. Wenn sie der Meinung war, alleine klar kommen zu wollen, dann musste sie zusehen, wie sie selbstständig zurecht kam. Sie sollte es bloß nicht wagen, noch einmal bei ihm aufzutauchen. Er würde nicht wieder seinen Kopf für eine Todessertochter riskieren. Das nahm er sich fest vor.

Kurz nachdem sie gegangen war, war Peter aufgetaucht und hatte ihm völlig besorgt gebeichtet, dass Helen abgehauen sei. Sie habe nur einen Zettel mit dem Wort „Danke" hinterlassen, mehr nicht. Gemeinsam hatten sie dann bei einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey zusammen gesessen und über die Unzuverlässigkeit von Frauen gesprochen.

ooOoo

Als Helen wieder zu sich kam, dröhnte ihr der Schädel. So, als hätte sie einen Schlag mitten auf den Hinterkopf bekommen. Vorsichtig hob sie die Arme und begann mit ihren Händen über das Haar zu streichen. Sie konnte keine Beule ertasten, aber das sollte nichts heißen, vielleicht kam sie erst noch.

Stöhnend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und öffnete langsam die Augen. Es war dunkel. Es war komplett dunkel. Selbst durch die Fenster kam kein Licht, es musste also mitten in der Nacht sein. Als nächstes nahm sie einen beißenden Geruch war, der ihr einen Brechreiz bescherte. Sie krabbelte auf die Knie und versuchte zu würgen, doch ihr Magen war leer. Dann ließ sie sich zurück auf den Boden sinken und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. Langsam rief sie sich die Geschehnisse zurück ins Bewusstsein. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ‚Zimmer', eigentlich hätte das Wort Loch besser gepasst, das ihr von Peter zugewiesen worden war, zurückgezogen und in einen Sessel gesetzt. Lange Zeit hatte nicht vergehen können, denn plötzlich war die Tür aufgegangen und ein ihr unbekannter Mann war im Zimmer aufgetaucht.

_ Rückblick, ein paar Stunden vorher_

Seine große Statur wirkte einschüchternd. Die blonden Haare waren ordentlich zurückgekämmt und blasse Haut, ließ sein Gesicht fahl und kränklich erscheinen. Seine blauen, stechenden Augen bohrten sich direkt in ihre und ein grausames, kaltes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit.

„Soso, die kleine Helen ist … erwachsen geworden." Er lachte anzüglich. „Dein Vater kann wirklich von Glück reden."

Irritiert runzelte Helen die Stirn. „Mein Vater?"

„Natürlich, oder glaubst du, ich meine das dumme Blackbalg?" Er lachte und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu. Dabei glitten seine Blicke demonstrativ über ihren Körper. „Schade, dass du unberührt sein sollst… Aber ich könnt ja auch anders meinen Spaß haben."

Helen war unbewusst noch tiefer in den Sessel gerutscht und hatte die Beine angezogen, bereit, sich jederzeit zu wehren. „PETER!", kreischte sie, doch der Mann lachte nur. „Peter wird dir nicht helfen. Der steht auf unserer Seite."

Panisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein, er ist der Freund von Sirius und der ist kein Todesser."

„Ja, das ist gemein, nicht wahr?" Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und griff ihr in die Haare. Doch Helen war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Sie stieß ihm ihre Füße direkt in den Magen und schleuderte ihn so zu Boden. Bevor er was dagegen tun konnte, war sie schon aufgesprungen und zur Tür gerannt. Sie riss sie auf und erstarrte. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann stand mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt lässig an der Wand und sah neugierig auf sie herab. „Hallo."

_Rückblickende_

Ein Geräusch riss die verzweifelte Hexe aus ihren Gedanken. Es wiederholte sich nicht. Helen bemerkte, dass sie nicht gefesselt war. Sie wollte wenigstens eine Tür suchen. Die Hoffnung, dass diese auf war, war äußerst gering. Aber ohne Hoffnung drohte sie durchzudrehen.

Sie stand auf und tastete sich langsam an einer Wand entlang. Als sie auf etwas Großes, Weiches trat, schrie sie erschrocken auf. Für einen Menschen war es zu klein. Weiter wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Langsam tastete sie sich weiter.

Irgendwann merkte sie, dass sie sich im Kreis bewegte. Scheinbar hatte der Raum keine Tür. Im Geheimen fluchte sie. Es war dunkel, ihr war kalt und sie wusste nicht, was sich sonst noch mit ihr in einem Raum befand. „Das hier ist definitiv nicht zum Wohlfühlen geeignet", kommentierte sie trocken. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich einen ganz eigenen Humor angeeignet, andererseits wäre sie längst an der Situation zu Hause und der Isolation in Hogwarts gescheitert. Doch es lag nicht in ihrer Natur aufzugeben. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Gryffindors warfen nicht das Handtuch.

Langsam tastete sie mit einem Fuß ihre unmittelbare Umgebung ab. Der Boden schien aus festgetretener Erde zu bestehen. Die Wände waren aus Stein. Der Raum hatte keine Tür und ob er Fenster besaß war unklar. Anscheinend befand sie sich in einer Art Erdloch. Dafür sprach zumindest die Beschaffenheit des Bodens.

Helen zog die Knie an, senkte den Kopf und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Kopfschmerz war etwas, das sie gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sie benötigte einen klaren Verstand.

Irgendwann fuhr sie sich mit den Händen über die Wangen, den Hals und verharrten an einer Kette. Helen stutzte. Die Kette war definitiv nicht von ihr. Sie schien unscheinbar zu sein. Nachdenklich tastete sie an der feinen Schnur, etwas anderes war es nicht, entlang und versuchte sie zu identifizieren. Es gab keinen Anfang und erinnerte daher eher an einen Ring. Scheinbar war sie ebenso reißfest wie zäh. Helen vermutete, dass es schwer werden würde, von dieser Kette loszukommen. Doch das war im Moment nicht ihre Hauptsorge. Diese galt noch immer der auswegslosen Situation, in der sie sich nun befand.

ooOoo

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein. Helen hatte aufgehört zu zählen, geschweige denn einen Überblick zu behalten. Sie kämpfte mit der angehenden Panik und dachte an die Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie rief sich alles noch einmal erneut vor Augen und versuchte sich sogar daran zu erinnern, was in ihrer Kindheit passiert war. Damals, als noch kein Sprechender Hut sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte und als ihr Vater sie wenigstens noch beachtet hatte.

Als Kind hatte sie nie verstehen können, warum er ihr mit einer eisigen Kälte begegnet war. Oft hatte sie versucht, mit ihm zu reden oder gar zu spielen, so wie es viele Kinder mit ihren Vätern taten. Doch es war vergebens. Nie war Evan Rosier mit seiner Tochter nach draußen gegangen, um mit ihr zu spielen oder sonstige Dinge zu tun, die Väter mit ihren Kindern taten.

Es ging sogar soweit, dass er, wenn sie in den Ferien aus Hogwarts wiedergekommen war, in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesessen und irgendwelche Papiere gelesen hatte. Wenn sie die Unverfrorenheit, oder doch eher den Mut, besessen hatte, ihn zu stören, setzte es Schläge…

Rasch kniff sie die Augen zu und versuchte sich etwas anderes vorzustellen, eine schönere Erinnerung. Doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr. Eine Luke wurde über ihr geöffnet und ein Kopf erschien, der aber in gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht war, so dass Helen nichts erkennen konnte.

Sekunden später war sie mit einem Schwebezauber aus der Gruppe gehoben worden. Es war tatsächlich ein Erdloch gewesen. Ihr Magen hatte aufgehört zu knurren und ihr Hals fühlte sich verdörrt an. Dennoch warf sie einen Blick zurück in die Kuhle. Jetzt konnte sie erkennen, worauf sie getreten war. Mehrere leblose Rattenkörper lagen aufeinander geschichtet und verwesten vor sich hin.

„Jego njet", drang es an Helens Ohr. Sie drehte sich um und sah sich einem großen, bärtigen Mann gegenüber. Er hatte sich halb von ihr abgewendet und schien mit einem Engländer zu diskutieren. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Ausländer und erschrak, als sie den Mann erkannte, der zu ihr ins Zimmer gekommen war. Er versuchte sich mit gebrochenem russisch zu verständigen, doch scheinbar war dies alles andere als einfach. Der Einheimische fuchtelte ausladend mit der Hand, doch auch das trug nicht zu einem gegenseitigen Verstehen bei.

Helen bemerkte, dass sie nicht beachtet wurde. Vorsichtig ging sie einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Sie wollte versuchen, sich irgendwo zu verstecken. Vielleicht fand sie jemanden, der ihr helfen würde?

Ihre Blicke huschten über Umgebung. Es waren vereinzelnd Häuser zu sehen. Ansonsten gab es nur plattes Land.

„Denk nicht mal dran." Der strenge Ton des Todessers ließ Helen innehalten. „Du hast keinen Zauberstab. Es versteht dich hier niemand und so verdreckt wie du aussiehst, wird sich auch niemand die Mühe machen, zu erfahren was du willst. Hier gibt es keine Verstecke, also denk nicht mal an Flucht."

Helen versuchte es trotzdem. Sie drehte sich um und begann zu rennen. Doch schon der zweite Lähmfluch hatte sie erwischt. Man konnte den Todessern stellenweise mangelnde Intelligenz nachsagen, aber Flüche loslassen… Das konnten sie.

In aller Seelenruhe begann der Mann seine Konversationsversuche mit dem Russen aufzunehmen. Das Helen hungrig, durstig und völlig verdreckt im Schmutz lag, schien ihn nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren. Schließlich schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern. Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus.

Der Russe nahm die Rolle, die ihm der Fremde entgegenhielt und entrollte sie. Seine Augen huschten über das Geschriebene. „Horoscho", meinte er und nickte dem Todesser zu. Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes auf Helen zu, erlöste sie von dem Fluch und schwang sie wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter. Sie war zu verängstigt und ihre Glieder zu steif, um sich großartig zu wehren. Der Russe murmelte einen Fluch, dann apparierte er mit seiner weiblichen Last.

Als sie sich manifestiert hatten, nahm er seine schnellen Schritte wieder auf und ging durch ein Waldgebiet bis zu einem kleinen Steinhäuschen. Fünfmal klopfte er an die Tür, bis sich diese schließlich öffnete. Er trat ein und murmelte etwas. Dann nahm er Helen von der Schulter und stellte sie aufrecht hin.

Die junge Frau war sich bewusst, dass er sie noch immer an der Schulter festhielt. Doch fürs erste hatte sie sämtliche Fluchtpläne aufgegeben. Ohne Zauberstab würde sie nie entkommen können. Lieber hielt sie Augen und Ohren auf. Vielleicht konnte sie das Wissen später verwenden?

Sie sah sich in der kleinen Hütte um und entdeckte ziemlich schnell einen langhaarigen Mann, der in einer Ecke stand und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. „Helen Rosier", sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Igor Karkaroff."

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Blagoweschensk Russische Kleinstadt im Ural  
- Jego njet Er ist nicht da.  
- Horoscho Gut

**Danke an:**

sepsis: lieben Dank für dein Review lächel. Ja, Waldi denkt nicht daran, Helen wieder 'magiefähig' zu machen. Er hat sie ihr ja nicht genommen ...


	9. Igor Karkaroff

**09. Kapitel – Igor Karkaroff**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Und die See gibt ihnen neue Hoffnung,  
wie die Nacht ihnen neue Träume bringt.**  
Christoph Kolumbus  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Versteinert starrte die junge Frau den Russen an. Ihre letzte und bislang einzige Begegnung war ihr noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie schluckte. Karkaroff hatte ihr in der Nokturngasse geholfen, aber jetzt standen sie sich als Feinde gegenüber.

Karkaroff lächelte. Und auch wenn das Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte, so beruhigte es Helen auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Obwohl er ihr Gegner war, so hatte sie nicht vergessen, was er in London gesagt hatte: „Wir Russen werden oft als Barbaren angesehen, aber eine Frau in Not lassen wir nicht stehen." Jetzt steckte sie ebenfalls in einer Misere, aber sie befürchtete, dass er eine andere Definition von Notlage hatte als sie.

Der Mann streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Dann schwenkte er herum und deutete einladend auf einen gedeckten Tisch. „Setzen Sie sich."

Helen sah ihn lange an. Sie suchte etwas Verschlagenes in seinem Blick, etwas, das sie auf Gefahr hinwies, doch er sah sie offen und ehrlich an. Schließlich nickte sie und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der beiden Stühle. Innerlich war sie vollkommen angespannt und jederzeit bereit zu fliehen. Sie fühlte, als hätte sie die berüchtigte Henkersmahlzeit vor sich stehen.

Karkaroff schwang seinen Zauberstab und hielt inne als er Helens Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Entspannen Sie sich, hier wird Ihnen nichts geschehen."

Helen entspannte sich nicht wirklich, dennoch rutschte sie tiefer auf ihren Stuhl und atmete tief durch. Dies schien Karkaroff zu genügen, er beendete seinen Zauber und leise Musik erklang. Helen riss die Augen auf. Nie und nimmer hätte sie Karkaroff einen klassischen Musikgeschmack zugetraut. Sie lauschte einer einsamen Trompete, die in einer melodischen Abfolge ein schnelles Motiv wiedergab, das von dem Orchester aufgegriffen und dann von einem Synkopenmotiv abgelöst wurde. Kraft lag in dieser fast schon melancholischen Weise und Helen konnte sich nicht gegen die auf sie einprasselnden Empfindungen wehren. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich forttragen von dieser wunderschönen Musik.

Als die Celli scheinbar wirr ein neues Thema vorgaben, erschrak sie. Karkaroff lachte leise. „Was sehen Sie?"

„Ein… böse blickender Kobold. Er… hinkt."

„Es ist ein Zwerg", sagte er nickend und schwang wieder seinen Zauberstab. Fast umgehend klopfte es an die Tür und zwei Wesen kamen herein, die eher an erwachsene Kinder erinnerten.

„Unsere Art von… Hauselfen", half Karkaroff aus und lehnte sich zurück. Er beobachtete wie einer der Wesen einen Teller voll Essen vor ihn stellte, während der andere sein Glas mit Krimsekt füllte. Dann bekam Helen ihre Speise serviert. Offenbar handelte es sich um Filetspitzen in einer Sauce aus Champignons, Gurken, Rote Beete und Weißwein. Wahlweise lagen sowohl Reis als auch Kartoffeln daneben und warteten auf den Verzehr. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„_Gowjadina Stroganoff_", erklärte er. „Ein Klassiker der internationalen Küche, das seine Ursprünge in Russland hat. Ihr nennt es Bœuf Stroganow." Während er sprach, begann er sein Geschnetzeltes noch kleiner zu schneiden und die Kartoffeln mit der Soße zu vermengen. „Es ist nach den Stroganows benannt und hierzulande sehr beliebt."

Helen nahm ihr Besteck in die Hände, wobei es sie nicht gewundert hätte, wenn das Silber sie plötzlich gebissen hätte, und begann unruhig das Essen auf ihrem Teller hin und her zuschieben. „Stroganow?"

„Eine alte russische Kaufmannsfamilie aus Solvycegodsk, die von Iwan IV, besser bekannt als Iwan der Schreckliche, mit dem alleinigen, sibirischen Handelsrecht versehen wurde und entsprechend zu Einfluss und Macht kam. Zweihundert Jahre später wurden die Stroganows zwar entmachtet aber dennoch in den Grafenstand erhoben. Sie waren wichtige Geldgeber in der Kunst und förderten die Ikonenmalerei."

Helen nickte mehr beiläufig. Sie hatte von Muggelgeschichte soviel Ahnung wie ein Hauself von Freiheit.

„Das Essen beißt nicht", kommentierte Karkaroff belustigt ihre Spielerei mit dem Essen. „Sie müssen hungrig sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dolohow Sie gut behandelt hat." Sein Blick fiel auf ihre schmutzige Kleidung. „Wie nachlässig von mir." Sekunden später fühlte sich Helen gereinigt und, so paradox es klingen mochte, ihr Appetit kam wieder. Herzhaft langte sie zu. Sie bezweifelte, dass das Essen vergiftet war, dazu war sie zu unbedeutend.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verlief schweigend. Die junge Frau stellte, da sie offenbar noch lebte, fest, dass sie keinerlei Vergiftungsanzeichen aufwies und füllte sich erneut etwas von den bereitstehenden Schalen auf ihren Teller. Karkaroff verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Auch wenn er in den Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen worden war, so war er noch immer ein Russe und hatte die Lust am Leben nicht verloren. Er lachte gern und viel, aß gern und viel und vergnügte sich mit Frauen, ebenfalls gern und viel.

„Warum sind Sie freundlich zu mir?", fragte Helen schließlich.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Müsst ihr Engländer immer so misstrauisch sein?"

„Verzeihung. Ich wurde betäubt, entführt, in einem Erdloch mit toten Ratten gefangen gehalten und soll mich dann noch vorbehaltlos darüber freuen, ein äußerst schmackhaftes Mal zu erhalten?" Sie konnte sich eine gewisse zickige Haltung nicht verkneifen.

Er lachte tief und dröhnend. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass wir Russen die Frauen zu schätzen wissen. Und nur, weil Sie eine Gefangene sind, muss ich Sie doch nicht als solche behandeln? Wenn Sie das Erdloch natürlich vorziehen, ließe sich das einrichten."

Sie sah ihn giftig an, schwieg aber.

Ein Zauberspruch später und erneut begann Musik den Hintergrund zu erfüllen. Streicher spielten vier Takte einen Walzerrhythmus, bevor ein Saxofon ein Seufzermotiv anstimmte. Wieder bekam Helen eine Gänsehaut. „Das ist… wunderschön", hauchte sie.

Er grinste. „Dmitri Dmitrijewitsch Schostakowitsch. Ein noch verhältnismäßig junger Russischer Komponist des letzten Jahrhunderts. Er starb vor 26 Jahren. „Möchten Sie einen Tee?" Er schwang wieder seinen Zauberstab und erneut erschienen die hauselfenähnlichen Wesen. Sie trugen ein Tablett und stellten es mitten auf den Tisch. Zwei Gläser wurden den Menschen gereicht. Genauso lautlos verschwanden sie wieder.

Karkaroff beugte sich vor und schenkte ihnen beiden eine dampfende Flüssigkeit ein, die sich nur um Tee handeln konnte. Dann griff er zu weiteren Schalen. Erst rührte er Milch und Zitrone in die indische Mischung, dann folgte Honig. Er schob ihr ein Schälchen mit Knabbergebäck rüber. „_Suschki_. Sie schmecken leicht süßlich und nach Nussmehl." Er selbst griff zu einer anderen und nahm sich ein Stück Lebkuchen. „_Suschki_ und Lebkuchen werden traditionell zum Tee getrunken. Das", er deutete auf einen Pott mit zwei Teelöffeln, „ist selbstgemachte Marmelade. Sie essen sie direkt vom Teelöffel. Ich kann sie ihnen empfehlen. Meine Köchin macht die beste_Warenje_ weit und breit."

Unsicher streckte Helen die Hand zu dem kleinen Pott aus und nahm einen der beiden Teelöffel in die Hand. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Karkaroff, der sie neugierig betrachtete, kostete sie schließlich von diesem angepriesenen Dessert. Sie spürte, wie sich die Marmelade auf ihrer Zunge verteilte und zuckte angenehm überrascht zusammen. Der süßliche Geschmack, den sie noch nicht genau definieren konnte, verschaffte ihr einen leisen Hunger nach mehr. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Von den Russen hatte sie schon soviel barbarisches gehört, aber noch nie, dass sie eine vorzügliche Küche hatten.

Karkaroff hatte es natürlich bemerkt. Er freute sich immer, wenn er einen Engländer, oder in diesem Falle eine Engländerin, davon überzeugen konnte, dass sein Volk besser als sein Ruf war. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Diese Helen erwies sich als wesentlich angenehmer als ihr Vater. Er kam mit Evan Rosier aus, aber die beiden Männer verband bei weitem nicht die Art Freundschaft, die Rosier gerne pries.

„Was werden Sie mit mir machen?", hörte er Helen leise und regelrecht schüchtern fragen.

„Gar nichts…"

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Und was tu ich dann ihr?"

„Ich werde nichts mit Ihnen machen, Miss Rosier." Er hatte den Anstand sie gut zu behandeln, im Gegensatz zu den Todessern. Helen erschauerte bei der Erinnerung. Die Todesser waren wie Tiere. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Tiere ihrem Instinkt folgten, während die Todesser taten, was ein Mann von ihnen wollte. Ein Mann, dem auch sie gehorchen und folgen sollte…

„Was geschieht dann mit mir?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie werden erst einmal ein paar Tage hier bleiben… Bis sich einige Dinge geklärt haben."

„Was für Dinge?", fragte Helen.

„Dinge eben. Dinge, die Sie nichts angehen." Unwirsch machte er eine Handbewegung. „Dann werde ich Sie nach Leningrad bringen. Der Dunkle Lord ist im Begriff dort eine neue… Basis zu gründen. Entsprechend werden dort einige Engländer sein, die mit Sicherheit dankbar für Ihre… Unterstützung sind."

Helen hatte kein Wort verstanden. „Meine Unterstützung? Aber ich-"

Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich habe nur den Befehl, Sie nach Leningrad zu bringen. Alles Weitere wird Ihnen dann dort jemand anderes mitteilen."

„Wer?"

„Sergej irgendwas. Aber das werden Sie alles erfahren, wenn es so weit ist." Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Helen wusste aus der Erfahrung mit ihrem Vater, dass es besser war, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Daher nickte sie nur und schwieg.

Schließlich hatte Karkaroff seinen Tee ausgetrunken und stand auf. Er ging zu einer Tür und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen. Offensichtlich war es ein karges, aber nicht unsauberes Gästezimmer. Ein Bett, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl waren die einzigen Möbelstücke. Es war sauber und Helen sehnte sich danach, wieder in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen.

„Sie schlafen hier. Morgen früh werden Sie geweckt."

Karkaroff wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als Helen sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und irritiert die Stirn runzelte. „Keine Fesseln? Keine Erstarrungszauber?"

Ausdruckslos sah er sie an. „Was wollen Sie machen? Das Einzige, was Sie tun können, ist wegzulaufen. Und wir hätten Sie schneller wieder, als Ihnen lieb wäre."

Die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er ihr auf einmal begegnete, ärgerte Helen. „Ich könnte Ihnen im Schlaf die Kehle durchschneiden."

Nachdenklich sah er sie an. „Sie sehen so aus, als würden Sie beim Anblick von Blut ohnmächtig werden. Sollte es Sie aber beruhigen, so werde ich Sie die Nacht einschließen." Sekunden später wurde der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht.

Helen seufzte. Ihr war klar, dass sie kaum Fluchtchancen hatte. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und schien in einem Todesserdorf gelandet zu sein. Helfen würde ihr hier mit Sicherheit keiner. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine Flucht misslang, war wesentlich höher, als ein Erfolg. Und ihr war ebenfalls klar, dass Karkaroff ihr momentan freundlich begegnete, weil sie ihm noch keinen Anlass gegeben hatte, sie zu bestrafen. Er würde aber nicht zögern, das zu tun. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie ihr Wissen nahm, doch sie vermutete, dass die Russen ihr in sofern freundlich begegnen würden, solange sie sich an gewisse Regeln hielt. Eine Flucht musste daher genauestens geplant werden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur einen einzigen Versuch. Sollte sie also auf Erfolg hoffen, durfte die Flucht nicht überstürzt angetreten werden.

Sie seufzte. Im Moment blieb ihr die einzige Möglichkeit die, sich ruhig und still ihrem Schicksal zu fügen. Doch das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte wieder ihre Freiheit erlangen. Über die Möglichkeit, dass dieses eventuell niemals geschehen würde, dachte sie nicht nach. Dum spiro spero…

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Leningrad: Leningrad wurde 1703 als Sankt-Pieterburch gegründet und dann Sankt Petersburg getauft. Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts hieß sie Petrograd, dann bis 1991 Leningrad und jetzt wieder Sankt Petersburg. Zum Zeitpunkt von DSS hieß sie also Leningrad. Sie ist die zweitgrößte Stadt Russlands und eine der Größten in Europa. Da es sehr weit im Norden liegt, ist es die nördlichste Millionenstadt der Welt.

**Anmerkung:**

In meiner Vorstellung war Karkaroff in seiner Jugend so, wie von mir beschrieben. Vielleicht veränderte ihn sein Leben bei bzw. mit den Todessern? Vielleicht erlebte er etwas? Niemand von uns weiß das…

Weiß jemand, um welches Lied es sich beim ersten Stück handelt?

Shostakowitsch: Das Lied, welches ich im Hinterkopf habe, ist der zweite Walzer aus seiner zweiten Jazzsuite. Das Leitmotiv wurde auch im Film „Eyes Wide Shut" verwendet und ist relativ bekannt. Guckt mal bei youtube unter „shostakovich jazz suite waltz 2" nach.


	10. Sergej Preobrazhensky

**10. Kapitel – Sergej Preobrazhensky**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Wenn es heute 0 Grad hat und morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt wird es morgen?**  
Unbekannt  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkaroff klopfte am nächsten Morgen rücksichtsvoll gegen die Holztür. „Miss Rosier, Zeit zum Aufstehen", brummte er und Helen registrierte im Halbschlaf, dass sich seine Schritte von der Tür wegbewegten. Sie streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Die Nacht in dem weichen Bett zu verbringen, hatte ihr gut getan. Ihr Körper schien ausgeruht zu sein und sie fühlte sich befremdlich ausgeschlafen.

Eine Viertelstunde später öffnete sie die Tür und trat in den Wohnraum. Als erstes fiel ihr Blick auf einen reichhaltig gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Sie entdeckte Milch, Kaffee, Tee, Marmelade, Käse, Wurst und sogar Rührei. Als nächstes registrierte sie Karkaroff, der mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Platz saß, auf den er sich schon am vorherigen Abend niedergelassen hatte, und in einer russischen Zeitung las. Sie musste lächeln. Wäre die Situation nicht zum verzweifeln, sie würde sich fühlen, als besuchte sie einen Verwandten.

„Guten Morgen." Über den Rand des Blattes sah er sie aus ernsten Augen an. „Setzen Sie sich. Ich hoffe, Sie finden etwas zu ihrer Zufriedenheit." Dann vergrub er wieder den Kopf und schien sie vergessen zu haben.

Helen rutschte auf den ihr zugedachten Platz und schüttete sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Aus der Zuckerdose nahm sie zwei Häufchen Zucker und bemühte sich, nicht zu geräuschvoll in dem heißen Gebräu zu rühren. Aus Erfahrung mit ihrem Vater wusste sie, dass Männer beim Zeitunglesen nicht gestört werden wollten.

Sie frühstückte für gewöhnlich nicht, sondern trank lediglich zwei Tassen Tee. Aus diesem Grund begann sie mit ihrem Blick umherzuschweifen, was Karkaroff allerdings nicht verborgen blieb. „Sie sollten etwas essen", sagte er freundlich. Helen lächelte verschämt. „Tut mir leid, aber morgens habe ich praktisch kaum Appetit." Er nickte. „Es wird ein harter Tag für Sie. Sie sollten sich wirklich stärkern." Helen sah ihn irritiert an. „Harter Tag?"

Seufzend faltete der Todesser die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie achtlos zur Seite. „Ich habe vorhin eine Eule erhalten. Ich soll Sie schon heute nach Leningrad bringen. Es tut mir leid." Dann sah er sie aufmerksam an. Irritiert runzelte Helen die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Karkaroff schien mehr zu wissen, als er zugab. „Was passiert mit mir?", fragte sie daher ängstlich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich darf Ihnen keine näheren Auskünfte geben, Miss Rosier. Ich werde Sie nach Leningrad bringen und dort an Sergej übergeben. Alles andere wird er Ihnen mitteilen. Aber wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf: Verhalten Sie sich unauffällig und machen Sie keinen Ärger." In seinem Blick spiegelte sich deutliches Mitleid wieder. Er mochte die junge Frau und sie tat ihm leid.

Helen kaute zu Ende und nickte dann. Auch wenn Karkaroff ein Todesser war, so war er zumindest ein Ehrbarer. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch da hatte er schon wieder das Wort ergriffen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie über Flucht nachdenken, aber glauben Sie mir, Sie haben keine Chance. Wenn Sie geschnappt werden, und das wird passieren, dann werden die Todesser kein Erbarmen mit Ihnen haben. Der Mann in Leningrad kennt kein Pardon und schätzt kein Ungehorsam." Helen stutzte. Meinte er jetzt diesen Sergej?

„Wenn Sie dann fertig sind, würde ich gerne losgehen", meinte Karkaroff freundlich. „Ich bitte Sie, seien Sie folgsam. Ich müsste Ihnen wehtun, wenn Sie zu fliehen versuchen. Kann ich mich auf Ihr Wort verlassen?" Er sah Helen fragend an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und schließlich, scheinbar nach Stunden, nickte sie.

Karkaroff nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich ab. „In Zehn Minuten wieder hier." Dann ging er durch eine weitere Tür, die scheinbar zu seinem Schlafraum führte und Helen fand sich allein wieder. Dies war der perfekte Moment zu fliehen, doch sie zögerte. Wahrscheinlich erwartete Karkaroff nicht wirklich, dass sie ihr Versprechen wirklich halten würde. Aber ihr analytischer Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie besser auf ihn hören sollte. Sie besaß keinen Zauberstab. Die Einwohner waren Todesser, sie würde nicht weit kommen. Sollte sie jetzt fliehen, hätte sie sich alle weiteren Versuche verspielt. Die Gelegenheit war noch nicht günstig.

Schließlich kehrte der Mann zurück und ging zum Frühstückstisch. Er nahm ein frisches Obst und steckte es in eine russische Umhängetasche. Ebenfalls nahm er eine Flasche Wasser und tat sie zu dem Obst. Dann reichte er ihr die Tasche. „Passen Sie gut darauf auf." Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Vorplatz des Hauses. Karkaroff reichte ihr den Arm und Sekunden später verspürte Helen die typischen Anzeichen des Apparierens.

Sie manifestierten sich in einem halbdunklen Raum. Aufmerksam versuchte sich Helen so viele Details wie möglich zu merken, doch Karkaroff wies sie darauf hin, dass sie hier nie wieder hinfinden werde. Sie ließ es.

Ernst sah er sie an. „Habe ich noch immer Ihr Wort, dass Sie nicht zu fliehen versuchen?" Helen nickte und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sie sind eine sehr kluge Frau. Wenn Sie weiterhin strategisch vorgehen werden, können Sie es hier in Leningrad weit bringen. Folgen Sie mir."

Helen folgte ihm tatsächlich und trat aus einem Hauseingang auf eine belebte Straße. Sie wunderte sich über Karkaroffs Vertrauen. Er ging vorneweg und schien sich nicht mal die Mühe zu machen nachzusehen, ob sie ihm tatsächlich folgte. Die Straße war belebt. Es hätte keinerlei Anstrengung bedeutet, nun einfach inmitten der Leute unterzutauchen und nach einem Russen zu suchen, der sie zurück nach London bringen würde. Sirius machte sich bestimmt Sorgen um sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon längst herausgefunden, dass Peter sie verraten hatte. Wer sonst sollte es gewesen sein? Außer ihnen dreien wusste ja niemand etwas von ihrem Unterschlupf.

Der Gedanke an Sirius half Helen. Sie hoffte, dass er sie suchen und vielleicht irgendwann finden würde. Etwas anderes konnte nicht geschehen. Auch wenn sie beide keinerlei enge Verbindungen hatten, so war Sirius doch ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort stand. Und er hatte versprochen zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar Dumbledore einschalten. Wäre der alte Mann vor ihr aufgetaucht, sie hätte all ihre Verletztheit überwunden und hätte sich ihm anvertraut. Vielleicht hätte sie besser über ihren Schatten springen und gleich mit dem mächtigen Mann reden sollen?

Karkaroff bog um eine Ecke und Helen beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Ein Teil in ihr schimpfte sie eine Närrin, weil sie die Gunst der Flucht nicht genutzt hatte. Doch ein anderer Teil in ihr, wahrscheinlich das, was man im Allgemeinen als Intuition bezeichnete, sagte ihr, dass es besser wäre, ihm zu folgen. Also tat sie es. Sie beeilte sich aufzuholen und ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es war einfach. Er gab sich keinerlei Mühe, versteckt zu agieren. Den Weg schien er scheinbar blind zu kennen, wohingegen Helen wirklich bald die Orientierung verlor. Muggel schienen umherzuhasten und ab und an meinte sie einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe zu entdecken.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, weitere Eindrücke zu sammeln. Karkaroff war stehen geblieben und in eine Gasse eingebogen. Er blieb stehen und wartete, dass sie zu ihm aufgeholt hatte. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich an Ihr Versprechen gehalten haben." Er streifte sie mit einem Seitenblick. „Sie hätten nicht lange genug überlebt." Dann griff er ihren Arm und trat mit ihr auf eine Mauer zu. Sekunden bevor sie scheinbar gegen die Steine liefen, konnte sich Helen noch einmal umdrehen und erblickte Männer, die sie spöttisch grüssten. Sie erkannte sie wieder und innerlich schlug sie sich vor die Stirn. Sie waren verfolgt worden. Daher war Karkaroff so scheinbar naiv gewesen. Er wusste genau, dass sie, sobald sie unterzutauchen versucht hätte, von den Todessern aufgegriffen worden wäre.

Es war als trat sie durch eine Nebelwand. Diesigkeit umgab nicht nur ihr Sichtfeld, sondern auch ihren Geist. Das Gefühl auf Watte zu schweben, machte sich in ihr breit und Helen hatte das Bedürfnis zu kichern. Erst Karkaroffs Hand, die sie unbarmherzig packte und mitschleifte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte dem Drang zu kichern nicht widerstehen. „Mädchen, benehmen Sie sich", fauchte er und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Jeder, der diesen Nebel nicht kannte, reagierte auf diese Art und Weise. So war Leningrad, beziehungsweise der magische Teil, geschützt. Es passierte selten, aber sollte sich wirklich mal ein Muggel verirren, er würde umdrehen, weil er nicht mehr wissen würde, was er überhaupt wollte. Bei Helen löste es etwas Ähnliches aus. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber er wusste, dass sie für die nächsten fünf Minuten keinerlei Erinnerungsvermögen hatte. Solange hatte er Zeit, sie zu Sergej zu bringen.

Helen hatte tatsächlich keinerlei Aufnahmefähigkeiten vorzuweisen. Es war ihr klar, dass sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise manipuliert wurde, doch je mehr sie sich zu wehren schien, desto dichter wurde der Nebel in ihren Gedanken und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich zu verirren. Sie spürte, wie Karkaroff sie durch die Gassen des magischen Leningrads dirigierte. Die Gedanken waren nicht greifbar. Kaum glaubte sie, etwas erkennen zu können, war es wieder weg und das Bedürfnis, sich einem Kicheranfall hinzugeben, wuchs beständig. Schnell gab Helen auf und ließ sich fast schon willenlos führen.

Vor einem unscheinbaren Gebäude blieben sie stehen. Karkaroff klopft und wartete, bis sich schließlich die Tür öffnete. Ein bulliger Mann starrte ihn grimmig an und fragte ihn, was er wünschte. Auf Russisch antwortete Karkaroff und wenig später betraten sie das Haus. Umgehend war das wattige Gefühl in Helen vorbei. Sie war gedanklich wieder hellwach und nur ein bleiernes Gefühl blieb in ihren Gliedern zurück. Neugierig sah sie sich um und versuchte erneut, sich die Details zu merken.

Karkaroff schmunzelte. „Ich bewundere wirklich Ihre Fähigkeit zu hoffen, Miss Rosier", raunte er leise. „Eigentlich dürfte ich es nicht sagen, ja noch nicht einmal denken, aber ich wünsche Ihnen wirklich alles, alles Gute." Noch bevor Helen diese Worte verdauen konnte, hatte er sie schon am Arm gepackt und weiter gezogen. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Rosier." Er packte ihr in den Nacken und schob sie unsanft vor sich her.

Nur zwei Sekunden später und er selbst wäre in Schwierigkeiten gewesen. Ein unbekannter, aber wohl wichtiger, Todesser tauchte vor ihnen auf und bedachte Helen mit einem abfälligen Seitenblick. „Das ist also die Kleine", stellte er fest und betrachtete Helen eingehend. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Pferd, das versteigert werden sollte. Sollte der Mann ihr befehlen, den Mund aufzumachen, um ihre Zähne zu betrachten, sie hätte sich nicht gewundert. Doch er schien keinerlei Interesse an ihrem Gebiss zu haben, denn er nickte knapp und wandte sich zu Karkaroff. „Danke Igor. Wir sind dir sehr verbunden. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Karkaroff schlug spöttisch die Haken zusammen. „Ja, Sir", sagte er schnippisch und nickte auch Helen knapp zu. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Helen betrachtete den Mann vor sich näher. Er schien schon älter zu sein, aber sie meinte dennoch eine Vitalität in seinen Augen zu sehen, die ihr Angst machte. Er war offensichtlich Russe, obwohl sie bislang immer gedacht hatte, alle Russen hätten dunkle Haare. Er war goldblond. „Mitkommen", hörte sie ihn knurren und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Dabei beobachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Sie schienen in einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude zu sein. Überall fiel Putz von den Wänden und nirgends war irgendetwas zu sehen, was im Entferntesten als Dekoration auszulegen war. Der Gang, durch den sie gingen, war erschreckend kahl. Helen bemühte sich, mit seinen großen Schritten mitzuhalten. Ihnen folgten drei weitere Männer und die junge Hexe begann, sich wie eine Schwerverbrecherin zu fühlen.

Der Gang schien nie enden zu wollen. Er ging tiefer und schließlich hörten die Fenster auf, so dass Helen vermutete, dass sie sich mittlerweile unter Tage befanden. Die Temperatur fiel rapide ab, sie begann zu frösteln. Doch es interessierte keinen der Männer. Unbarmherzig trieben sie sie weiter und mit jedem zurückgelegten Schritt, hatte sie das Gefühl, zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung zu gehen. Warum war sie nicht tatsächlich geflohen? War es dumm? War es naiv gewesen zu glauben, irgendwann würde ein besserer Zeitpunkt kommen? Sie wusste es nicht und sie weigerte sich, über vertane Chancen nachzudenken. Das deprimierte und hinderte daran, nach vorn zu sehen.

Schließlich stieg der Gang an und irgendwann begannen auch wieder Fenster aufzutauchen. Helen atmete unbewusst auf. Bislang hatte sie die Macht von Tageslicht unterschätzt. Sie hatte das Licht immer als selbstverständlich hingenommen, doch nun, als sie befürchten musste, nie wieder Tageslicht zu sehen, kam es ihr geradezu kostbar vor.

Die kleine Truppe blieb vor einer Holztür stehen. Der Mann, offenbar der Anführer, klopfte und Sekunden später wurde die Tür von einer kleinen Frau geöffnet. Sie trug ein Kleid, das Helen als geradezu schockierend aufreizend bezeichnen würde. Ihre Brüste quollen fast aus dem Stoff und an den Seiten war er so gerafft, dass bei jedem Gang die Schenkel der Frau zu sehen waren. Der Blonde grinste. „Hallo Rossy." Sein Ton hatte etwas an sich, von dem Helen annahm, dass es verrucht klingen sollte. Sie unterdrückte den Drang zu Lachen. Wahrscheinlich hätte das Ärger bedeutet.

„Pjotr", schnurrte die Frau und dabei drohte ihr Busen immer mehr aus dem Stoff zu kippen. „Wie schön, die einmal wieder zu sehen. Du warst schon lange nicht mehr da." Sie leckte sich über die blutrot gemalten Lippen und verschmierte ihren Lippenstift. Doch das schien niemandem etwas auszumachen. Alle starrten der Frau nur auf das entblößte Dekollete.

„Wir sind heute leider dienstlich hier", meinte der Mann namens Pjotr. „Wir bringen euch eine Neue." Der Blick der Frau wanderte an ihm vorbei und blieb schließlich an Helen hängen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dümmlich wirkenden Lächeln. „Die Kleine ist aber nicht von hier, oder?", fragte sie. „Engländerin", lautete die knappe Antwort, die der Frau zu genügen schien. „Gut kommt mit." Sie drehte sich um und Pjotr riss Helen an ihrem Arm mit sich. „Keine Zicken", zischte er. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er, dass er sie möglichst schnell abliefern konnte, um noch ein wenig Zeit zu haben, die er mit Sicherheit in die Frau investieren würde.

Helen dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, sich aufzulehnen. Sie hatte doch nicht den Verstand verloren. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie eine Flucht durch den Gang abhaken konnte. Nie und nimmer würde sie das Ende lebend erreichen. Sie musste sich eine andere Möglichkeit suchen.

Erneut hielt die seltsam wirkende Truppe vor einer Tür. Eine junge, unerfahren wirkende Frau war zwischen drei Männern eingekreist, die von einer billig wirkenden Hure angeführt wurden. Die Situation barg eine gewisse Komik, der sich Helen nicht entziehen konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen. War ihr Verstand schon dabei durchzudrehen?

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und ein großer Mann machte eine einladende Bewegung. „Herein, nur herein ins DinGrinder", rief er. Das DinGrinder, so stellte Helen rasch fest, war eine Mischung aus Variètè, Tanzbar und Bordell. Sie schluckte. Spätestens jetzt wusste sie, wie ihre Zukunft laut Lord Voldemort auszusehen hatte. Er hatte gesagt, sie hätte ein Jahr Zeit, sich in eine ordentliche Todesserhure zu verwandeln, oder sie musste sterben.

Der Mann, der die Truppe begrüßt hatte, schien so eine Art Conférencier zu sein. Helen war sich noch nicht sicher, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Er hatte sie bislang völlig ignoriert, sondern sich umgedreht und die Männer durch einen großen Raum in eine Art Büro geführt. Pjotr schliff Helen mehr oder weniger unsanft mit sich, so dass sie gar keine Wahl hatte. Sie musste folgen.

In dem Büro setzten sich die Männer auf Stühle. Ein jeder schien einen bestimmten Platz zu haben, woraus Helen schloss, dass sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Etablissement befanden. Unsicher blieb sie stehen. Für sie war scheinbar keine Sitzgelegenheit vorgesehen. „Setz dich", hörte sie Pjotr sagen. Hilflos blickte sie sich um, aber noch immer war kein Stuhl aufgetaucht. Sekunden später befand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder. Pjotr hatte ihr mit einem gezielten Schlag in die Kniekehlen ihren Platz zugewiesen – auf dem Boden.

„Wir bringen dir die Engländerin", sagte der Russe schließlich zu dem hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzenden Mann. „Du hast den Brief mit den Anweisungen erhalten und weißt was zu tun ist." Pjotr wartete keine Bestätigung ab, sondern leierte weiter seinen Text runter. „Das Übliche. Ferner erwarte ich einen wöchentlichen Bericht. Du hast sämtliche nötigen Verfügungsgewalten, um ihren Willen zu brechen, solange sie keine bleibenden Schäden davon trägt, der Herr braucht sie sowohl lebend als auch unversehrt." Dann wandte er sich an Helen. „Diesem Mann wirst du gehorchen. Sollte ich Klagen hören, werde ich mich persönlich um dich kümmern und du wirst dir wünschen, ein braves Mädchen gewesen zu sein." Er lachte dreckig, fast so, als hoffte er, dass sie sich nicht als ‚braves Mädchen' entpuppen würde. Er deutete auf den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch, der sehr selbstzufrieden grinste. „Sergej Preobrazhensky."

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Conférencier: Ansager im Kabarett od. Variètè

**Anmerkung:**  
Lucius wird bald wieder auftauchen…


	11. Ich frage nicht, ich urteile nicht

**11. Kapitel – Ich frage nicht, ich urteile nicht**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Man schmeichelt sich ins Leben hinein,  
aber das Leben schmeichelt uns nicht.**  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Der Mann namens Sergej sah Helen wie ein Stück Fleisch an. „Sie ist zu unscheinbar. Die bekommen wir nicht an den Mann." Pjotr hob die Schultern. „Ist das mein Problem, Little M?" Der Anführer erhob sich. „Du hast deine Befehle, ich hab meine. Lass uns das Beste daraus machen und sie zu, dass du die Kleine wie erwartet formst. Du bekommst ein Jahr dafür. Danach ist sie soweit, oder ihr müsst beide die Konsequenzen tragen." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er grußlos aus dem Zimmer und ließ eine verängstigte Helen und einen genervten Sergej Preobrazhenskij zurück.

Helen schloss die Augen. Sie war mitten in einem Bordell gelandet. Ihre Schlimmsten Alpträume waren also wahr geworden. Offenbar erwartete der Dunkle Lord, dass sie eine willige Todesserin würde, die schließlich neue Todesser auf die Welt bringen sollte. Warum er sie nicht einfach seinen Männern gab, war ihr unbegreiflich. Warum sollte sie ein Jahr darin ausgebildet werden, Männern zu gefallen und sie zu verführen, wenn eine Vergewaltigung schneller wäre? Sie wusste keine Antwort. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihre Fluchtpläne nicht aufgeben würde.

Sergej wartete, bis die Tür hinter den englischen Todessern zugefallen war. Dann stand er auf und eilte auf Helen zu. „Komm, Kleines, steh auf." Er half ihr auf die Beine zu kommen und führte sie zu einer Sitzcouch, die sie erst jetzt erblickte, so versteckt stand sie hinter einem Paravent. „Setz dich. Möchtest du etwas Trinken?" Helen schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ, so war sie doch voll von Angst und Unsicherheit. Sie wusste, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen sollte und genau das versetzte sie geradezu in Panik.

Sergej sah in ihr leichenblasses Gesicht und holte eine Flasche Brandy aus einem Schrank. Nachdem er zwei großzügige Schlucke in zwei passende Gläser eingegossen hatte, reichte er Helen eines. „Hier, trink. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen." Er drückte ihr das Gläschen in die Hand und sah sie unnachgiebig an. „Trink."

Helen resignierte. Als der Alkohol ihre Kehle entlang ran, keuchte sie und rang nach Atem. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, so scharfen Weinbrand zu trinken. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie fächelte sich Luft zu. Sergej lachte. „Wenigstens hast du jetzt wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht." Dann nahm er ihr das Glas aus den Händen und stellte es auf den Tisch.

Er setzte sich bequem hin und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wie ich heiße, weißt du ja", begann er schließlich das Gespräch, als er sich Helens Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. „Aber mich nennt hier jeder nur Little M. Das steht für ‚Master of Ceremonies', beziehungsweise ‚Maître de plaisir'. Je nachdem welche Bezeichnung die Todesser gerade bevorzugen." Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Du bist nicht freiwillig hier, oder?" Helen schüttelte den Kopf. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ‚Little M' und legte den Kopf schief. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie eine Entscheidung fällen musste, die ihr nicht behagte. So wie jetzt. Vertraute sie Little M. oder tat sie es nicht? Sie blickte in sein Gesicht, das jetzt freundlicher aussah, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. „Tut mir leid", sagte er, „dass ich gerade so abweisend war, aber Pjotr erwartet, dass ich dich wie Dreck behandele." Helen wusste nicht, ob es sich als Fehler herausstellen würde, aber sie beschloss ihm zu vertrauen.

„Ich sollte eine Todesserin werden, aber ich will das nicht", erklärte sie. „Mir ist es egal, ob ein Mensch Reinblüter ist oder nicht. Ich will nicht in schwarzen Mänteln umherlaufen und jemanden umbringen. Ich will reisen. Ich will Spaß haben. Ich will-" Sie brach ab. Little M. nickte verständnisvoll. Dann seufzte er und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich wollte auch nie ins DinGrinder. Ich wollte Koch werden. Doch eine falsche Entscheidung und ich bin hier gelandet. Wäre ich nicht so naiv gewesen und hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich den Dunklen Lord bestehlen könnte, ich wäre jetzt nicht hier." Überrascht sah Helen ihn an. Sah sein melancholisches Lächeln und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach.

„Ich fand den Ring einfach schön… Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er wie ein wuchtiger Goldring. Doch wenn man einen zweiten Blick riskierte, dann konnte man die wahre Schönheit erkennen. Es befanden sich mir unbekannte Zeichen darauf. Aber-" Er brach ab. „Dem Dunklen Lord scheint der Ring etwas zu bedeuten. Er hat mich aufgespürt und nun bin ich hier. Dazu verdammt, allabendlich irgendwelche Shows auf die Beine zu stellen, die einander übertreffen, nur damit sich die Leningrader Elite der Todesser amüsieren kann. Immer wieder werden mir Mädchen gebracht, die in Ungnade gefallen sind und die ich… erziehen muss. So wie du." Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Sie haben meine Familie, weißt du? Ich muss es tun. Ansonsten werden sie… sterben." Unbewusst griff Helen nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz regelrecht fühlen. „Sie-" Er unterbrach sie rigoros. „Hör auf mich zu Siezen, Kleines. Wir sind hier im Showgeschäft, wir duzen uns alle." Sie nickte ergeben.

Diesmal war es an ihm, kurz ihre Hand zu greifen und zu drücken. Warum er ihr seine Geschichte erzählte, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Bislang hatte er immer vermieden, Nähe zu einem der Mädchen zuzulassen. Sie verrieten einen schneller, als man „Hilfe" sagen konnte. Doch Helen war anders, das spürte er. Sie war noch rein und unverdorben. Er würde sein Möglichstes tun, damit das so blieb. Vielleicht konnte sie auf diese Art und Weise die Hölle unbeschadet überstehen?

„Wenn ich dir einen guten Rat geben darf, Kleines…" Er musste schlucken. „Nimm dein Schicksal an. Ich habe schon viele Mädchen gesehen. Einige waren schwach und sind innerlich gestorben. Andere waren stark und wurden gebrochen. Und wiederum einige haben versucht zu fliehen. Du willst nicht wissen, was mit ihnen geschehen ist, es war grausam. Du scheinst eine Kämpfernatur zu sein. Du kennst diese Männer nicht. Sie sind Bestien. Und der Boss ist der Schlimmste von allen. Bete, dass du ihm niemals begegnest." Angst zierte sein Gesicht. „Egal was passiert, Kleines. Nimm dein Schicksal an. Nur so hast du Hoffnung, diese Hölle überleben und vielleicht irgendwann in Freiheit leben zu können. Such dir einen Gönner, so dass du nur einem Einzigen dienen musst. Ich werde dich unterstützen, so gut ich kann."

Helen war während dieser Rede immer tiefer in die Polster gerutscht. Little M. schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein, das spürte sie. Aber gleichzeitig machte er mit dem, was er ihr erzählte, Angst. Hatte ihr Bewusstsein schon länger verstanden, was ihr Schicksal war, so drang dieses Wissen langsam und unaufhörlich in ihren Verstand ein. Sie begann zu realisieren, wo sie sich befand und sukzessiv, aber beständig wandelte sich ihre Angst in Panik.

„Ich dachte, der Dunkle Lord kommt nicht nach Russland?", konnte sie nur noch flüstern, nachdem er den Boss erwähnt hatte. Unverständlich sah er sie an. „Der Dunkle Lord? Ich rede von Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Paravent: Wandschirm aus bespannten Holzrahmen, z. B. als Raumteiler

**Anmerkung:**

Zum Nachnahmen von Sergej: Preobrazhenskij (von Preobrazhenie - Verklärung /Christi/)

Heute wieder ein kürzeres Kapitelchen. Damit der Sinn erhalten bleibt lächel


	12. Neue Eindrücke

**12. Kapitel - Neue Eindrücke**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Charme ist die Gabe, den anderen vergessen zu lassen, dass er aussieht wie er aussieht.**  
Aus Frankreich  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schon wieder er. Helen schloss die Augen. Langsam kam ihr Lucius Malfoy als das personifizierte Böse, schlimmer noch als Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte. Ihre Erfahrung beruhte bislang auf dieses eine Treffen im Hause ihres Vaters. Ihr war Malfoy zwar als unattraktiv, aber dennoch freundlich aufgefallen. Warum hatten die Leute vor ihm Angst?

„Little M", begann sie zögerlich. „Warum hast du solche Angst vor ihm?" Der Entertainer warf ihr einen sonderbaren Blick zu. „Er taucht selten im DinGrinder auf, aber wenn, dann sieh zu, dass du ihm nicht auffällst. Glaub mir, Kleines, es ist besser so." Er stand demonstrativ auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort schrieb er eine Notiz und versiegelte diese. Anschließend kam er zu ihr zurück und setzte sich wieder neben sie. „Es ist folgendes geplant. Den restlichen Tag über bekommst du eine Blitzeinweisung. Heute Abend gehst du on stage." Helen runzelte die Stirn. „On stage?" Er wischte ihre Frage mit einer hektischen Handbewegung weg. „Wir haben hier ein paar internationale Fachbegriffe, um dem ganzen Puff hier", er deutete in die Runde, „zumindest offiziell einen respektablen Eindruck zu verschaffen." Little M. grinste gequält.

Helen sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Okay", meinte sie schließlich zögerlich und nickte. „Was passiert… on stage?" Little M. schüttete sich noch einen Brandy ein. „Ihr zeigt euch ein bisschen und gut. Momentan bist du die einzige Verschleppte. Die anderen Mädchen sind alle freiwillig da. Sie haben erkannt, dass die Todesser großzügig sind, wenn die Mädchen es richtig anstellen. Die Meisten von ihnen führen ein Leben in Luxus. Besonders, wenn sie einen reichen Gönner haben." Er warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. „Na los, komm, ich stell dich den anderen Mädchen vor."

ooOoo

Mit der Gesamtsituation mehr als unzufrieden, apparierte eben jener ‚Big Boss' auf einen versteckt liegenden Platz in der Nähe der Tore seiner Residenz. Natürlich bevorzugte er auch in Leningrad nur das Beste vom Besten und so hatte er sich kurzerhand im Peterspalast einquartiert. Natürlich waren die Zarenappartements für Besucher zugänglich. Auch wenn diese ihm von allem am ehesten zugesagt hatten, so war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass er selbst mit Magie nicht dort wohnen konnte. So hatte er sich dem rechten Flügel zugewandt, in denen luxuriöse Privatwohnungen lagen. Er ging von Wohnung zu Wohnung und klopfte an die Türen. Im zweiten Stock war er schließlich fündig geworden. Ein Geschäftsmann, der vor kurzem erst seine Frau verloren hatte, war anwesend gewesen. Nach einigen diskreten ‚Überredungskünsten' (in Momenten wie solchen liebte er den Imperiusfluch ganz besonders) hatten sich die Männer geeinigt. Mit einer großzügigen Abfindung, die natürlich nirgends verzeichnet wurde, versehen, räumte der Geschäftsmann die Wohnung und machte sich innerhalb Leningrads nach einem neuen Domizil auf die Suche.

Nun ging er gemäßigten Schrittes auf den Nebeneingang zu. Selbstverständlich stand es ihm frei, den Haupteingang zu benutzen, doch wollte er der Masse an Besuchern aus dem Weg gehen. Heute stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte in Ruhe seine Wohnstätte genießen und den Tag mit einem Glas Champagner ausklingen lassen. Über eine Seitentreppe gelangte er in den zweiten Stock und schlenderte einen langen Gang entlang. Auch wenn er als Adelsspross Luxus gewöhnt war, so beeindruckte ihn der gewaltige Bau des Palastes immer wieder aufs Neue. Sein Refugium bestand aus sechzehn Zimmern, die er sich großzügig unterteilt hatte.

Natürlich brauchte er eine guteingerichtete Bibliothek. Zum Glück hatte sein Vorgänger Wert auf Bildung gelegt, so dass er lediglich einige magische Bücher aus Malfoy Manor hatte kommen lassen müssen. Angrenzend lag sein Arbeitszimmer, in das er sich gern zurückzog, um seinen Portwein zu genießen oder, wenn es sein musste, Korrespondenz erledigte. Es gab einen imposanten Salon, in dem er seine Gäste empfing und der nach zaristischem Vorbild gearbeitet worden war. Daneben befand sich ein weiterer Salon, der von einem großen Billardtisch dominiert wurde. Ein Überbleibsel seines Vorgängers und mittlerweile Lucius' heimliche Leidenschaft. Das nächste Zimmer war als Musikzimmer eingerichtet. Ein gewaltiger Flügel stand in einer Ecke und wartete darauf, bespielt zu werden. Zweifelsohne nicht von dem Eigentümer. Dennoch hatte Mr. Malfoy festgestellt, dass es gerade en vogue in Gesellschaft war, öffentlich zu musizieren. Da er auch in Leningrad nicht auf Gesellschaften verzichten wollte, lud er regelmäßig zu kleinen Treffen ein. Die Damen rissen sich geradezu darum, sich selbst zu profilieren und zu zeigen, wie gut sie das Pianoforte beherrschten. Parallel zu diesen Räumen lag ein großer Speisesaal, in dem mühelos fünfzig Personen Platz fanden, ohne dass man den Raum magisch vergrößern musste. Zwei Gästezimmer und eine Gästetoilette boten den Abschluss der rechten Seite seines bescheidenen Reiches.

Auf der linken Seite befanden sich die privaten Räume. Das Bad bestand selbstredend aus dem feinsten Marmor, der direkt aus Indien importiert worden war. Sowohl eine Dusche, als auch ein großer Whirlpool dienten zu seiner Entspannung. Goldene Kräne bildeten einen angenehmen Beigeschmack. Das Schlafzimmer war riesig, so dass das große vier Meter Himmelbett fast schon verloren wirkte. Durch die großen Fenster hatte er einen direkten Blick auf den Schlosspark und auf die Große Kaskade. War der Himmel klar, konnte er auf den finnischen Meerbusen sehen. Dank eines unauffälligen Illusionszaubers war es ihm möglich, sämtliche Besucher für ihn unsichtbar zu zaubern, so dass sie ihn nicht großartig mit ihrer Anwesenheit belästigten. Sein angrenzendes Ankleidezimmer bestand aus mehreren Schränken, in denen sowohl Muggelkleidung, als auch seine Zaubererkleidung fein säuberlich eingeräumt worden waren.

Drei weitere Zimmer standen bislang leer und von ihm unbenutzt. Für ihre Verwendung hatte Lucius noch keinerlei Interesse gehabt. Eines davon hatte er seinem aus England mitgebrachten Hauselfen Dobby als Schlafstätte zugewiesen. Selbstverständlich gab es eine geräumige Küche, die, auf Muggelart, recht modern eingerichtet worden war. Dobby hatte es allerdings geschafft, die Mikrowelle innerhalb von Sekunden zu zerstören. Lucius hatte ihn angewiesen, weitestgehend auf Magie zu verzichten, um mitten in Muggelleningrad nicht unnötig aufzufallen.

Das war einer der beiden Punkte, die ihn an seiner luxuriösen Wohnung störte. Zum einen besaß er keinen Balkon. Zum anderen wohnte er mitten unter Muggeln. Doch Luxus hatte seinen Preis. Wenn er von Zauberern umgeben wohnen wollte, hätte er auf Luxus verzichten müssen, da unter den Leningrader Magiern Opulenz missbilligt wurde. Malfoy war in dieser Hinsicht allerdings flexibel. Seine Abneigung gegen Muggel trat im Umgang mit gewissen reinblütigen Kreisen verstärkt auf. Befand er sich in Gesellschaft toleranter Hexen und Zauberer, verschwand diese Antipathie fast vollständig.

Seit der Konfrontation mit der Mikrowelle hatte Dobby Küchenverbot. Er kümmerte sich seitdem um die persönlichen Belange Malfoys und glich in dieser Funktion eher einem Kammerdiener. Er musste Malfoys Kleidung in Ordnung halten, sie Reinigen und Bügeln, Stopfen und Ausbessern. Er kümmerte sich um die Rasur seines Herrn und übernahm Botengänge, die nicht Gefahr liefen, von Muggeln entdeckt zu werden. Für den Haushalt hatte ihm der Dunkle Lord eine ‚Wirtschafterin' vermittelt. Sie schlief in einem der drei leeren Räume und sorgte dafür, dass der Haushalt tadellos in Ordnung war.

Lucius ließ sich in seinen gemütlichen Sessel im Arbeitszimmer fallen. Es war ein Erbstück seiner Vorfahren und eines der wenigen persönlichen Dinge, die sich in der Wohnung befanden. Er fühlte sich wohl in seinen Räumen. Mit Sicherheit hätte es Artemis ebenso gefallen. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit einen recht eigenen Geschmack entwickelt, doch sie konnte Pracht und Reichtum genießen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Doch bevor er sich in weitere, äußerst schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an seine verflossene Liebe verstricken konnte, wurde er durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört.

„Dobby möchte den Master nicht stören, aber der Master hat Besuch." Lucius stöhnte. Sein Hauself hatte eine Art an sich, die ihn immer öfters störte. Doch wozu sollte er sich Dienerschaft halten, die größtenteils aus Muggeln bestehen würde, wenn er doch die kostengünstige und vor allem bequeme Lösung in Form eines Hauselfs zur Hand hatte?

Auf sein Nicken hin, trat Dobby ungeschickt zur Seite und ließ einen großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann an sich vorbei rauschen. „Lucius…" Er lächelte ehrlich erfreut und trat auf den Hausherrn zu. Die beiden Männer verbeugten sich respektvoll voreinander. „Rabastan." Auch Lucius freute sich, Rabastan Lestrange wieder zusehen, den er von den Todessern am ehesten als Freund bezeichnen würde, von Severus abgesehen.

Lestrange ging zu einer Anrichte und schüttete sich ebenfalls ein Gläschen Portwein ein. Dann eilte er zurück und ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel fallen, der schräg neben dem Schreibtisch stand. Auch wenn Lucius Rabastan aufrichtig mochte, so war ihm die Schnelligkeit, mit der dieser lebte, manchmal ein wenig zu hektisch. Heute verzichtete er allerdings auf derlei ‚sentimentale' Gefühle und prostete seinem Gast zu. „Erzähl mal", forderte dieser, „wie ist es dir in England ergangen?"

ooOoo

Helen schwirrte der Kopf. Sie hatte die vergangenen Stunden damit zugebracht, zu lernen, wie sich eine ‚Frau von Welt' benahm. Sie hatte unzählige Male ihren Mund zu einem Schmollmund verziehen müssen. Sie hatte gelernt, wie sie zu gehen hatte, um Männer eindeutige Angebote zu machen. Sie hatte ihren Körper studiert, um ihn ganz genau einzusetzen und letztendlich war sie in Konversation unterrichtet worden. Eine Frau gähnte nicht ungehalten, sondern versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Sie sagte niemals ‚Scheiße' und erst recht nahm sie keinerlei Ausdrücke in den Mund, die nicht frei von Doppeldeutigkeiten waren.

Helen war genervt. Immer und immer wieder ließ sie Little M. in einem knappen Röckchen vor sich hin und her stöckeln. Ihre Schuhe waren so hoch, dass sie befürchtete, sich die Beine zu brechen. Sie war keine Lady und würde es vermutlich auch nie werden. Die Zeit in Hogwarts war nicht dazu gedacht gewesen, aus ihr eine gesellschaftsfähige Eskorte zu machen.

Wieder und wieder warf sie Little M. böse Blicke zu, die dieser gekonnt ignorierte. Auch er war zermürbt. So sympathisch er Helen als Person fand, so wurde sie als Frau zu einem regelrechten Alptraum. Sie schien keinerlei Begabung dafür zu haben, Sinnlichkeit und Sex pur auszustrahlen. „Mädchen, wenn du deine dürren Arme weiterhin so hin und her schwenkst, wirst du irgendwann noch einmal jemanden schlagen", knurrte er genervt. Er trat auf sie zu und griff fast schon rabiate an ihre Schultern. „Aufrecht hinstellen", befahl er. Dann legte er ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn und hob es an. „Kopf hoch, Brust raus, Arsch raus. Die Männer wollen eine stolze Frau, die im Bett zur Hure wird. Kein kleines, schüchternes Mäuschen, bei der sie befürchten müssen, dass es jeden Moment zu heulen anfangen könnte."

Helen hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Ihr Bauch knurrte, sie war müde und hatte absolut kein Verlangen, ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit einem brutalen Todesser zu machen. Zusätzlich Schließlich zerrten die vergangenen Tage, oder auch Jahre, an ihren Nerven. Und schließlich verlor sie sie. Sie schrie, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und griff sich ein Glas, das sich in ihrer Reichweite befand, nur um es mit ganzer Kraft gegen die Wand zu schleudern. „Ich kann nicht mehr", tobte sie so leidenschaftlich, dass Little M. sie für einen Moment verblüfft anstarrte. „Seit Stunden mache ich nichts anderes, als mich auf das Leben einer Todesserhure vorzubereiten. Niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich das will. Ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht für jeden Mann die Beine breit machen, der genug Geld rüberschiebt, und ihm vorspielen, dass er der Einzige wäre, den ich will. Das sind Todesser, verdammt noch mal. Die-" Weiter kam Helen nicht. Little M. war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und drückte sie in die Kissen.

„Du tust mir auch leid, Mädchen", knurrte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Ich will dir helfen, dir dein Leben unter den gegebenen Umständen so angenehme wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich kann dir deine Freiheit nicht zurückgeben. Ich kann dir zur zeigen, wie du das Beste aus der Situation machst…" Er schnaufte. „Bei Merlin, ich mag dich. Du erinnerst mich an meine kleine Schwester und vielleicht will ich dir deswegen helfen. Aber", er betonte dieses Wort, „eines musst du wissen: Ich helfe dir nur solange, wie es mit meinen Zielen vereinbar ist. Mein Ziel ist es, dich zu einer perfekten Todesserhure zu machen. Wenn du mitspielst, hast du gewisse Privilegien. Wenn nicht, muss ich Gewalt anwenden. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Schockiert riss die junge Frau die Augen auf und sah in das verzerrte Gesicht ihres ‚Vorgesetzten'. Sie war von der Intensität seines Ausbruchs vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht worden. Sie hatte geglaubt, Little M. vertrauen zu können und ihn, trotz allem, als eine Art Verbündeten angesehen. Jetzt sah er sie aus seinen dunkelgrünen Augen in einer Art und Weise an, die ihr Angst machte. Hatte sie sich getäuscht? War er letztendlich nicht viel besser als die anderen Todesser?

ooOoo

Zwei dunkelgrüne Roben hingen unachtsam über einer Stuhllehne. Ihre Besitzer lehnten an einem großen Billardtisch und diskutierten über verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die letzte Kugel zu versenken. Sie lag derartig ungünstig, dass zwei Amateurspieler sie unmöglich mit nur einem Stoß einlochen konnten. Aus Langeweile hatten die beiden Männer gewettet, wer die Kugel mit nur einem Stoß versenken konnte. Ein kleiner Zauber ermöglichte später, die Kugel auf den gleichen Punkt zu legen, wie sie jetzt lag. Der Preis war einfach: Die Entscheidung über die Abendveranstaltung. Gewann Rabastan, entschied er was sie taten. Konnte Lucius das Spiel für sich beanspruchen, so durfte er bestimmen.

Lestrange positionierte sich Lucius gegenüber, nahm das Queue „Wusstest du, dass es bereits vor 4000 Jahren die ersten Billardvarianten gegeben haben soll?", versuchte Lucius seinen Gast schließlich abzulenken. „Nein", knurrte Rabastan und legte den Stock so auf seine linke Hand, dass das schmale Holz in der Vertiefung zwischen den Knöcheln seines Mittel- und seines Zeigefingers zu liegen kam. „Seit dem 15. Jahrhundert spielt man Billard auf einem Tisch", fuhr Lucius fort und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein Freund genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Schon Ludwig XIV fand Gefallen an diesem Spiel." Lucius konnte es nicht lassen. „Napoleon soll ebenso mit seiner Frau gespielt haben." Der Blonde betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen genau. Als dieser das Queue nach hinten zog, um seinen Stoss zu machen, lachte er leise. „Weißt du wer noch gern Billard spielen soll?" Rabastan hielt inne. „Nein", knurrte er und setzte schließlich zum Stoß an. „Dumbledore."

Die weiße Kugel verfehlte die Gelbe und schlug so unglücklich auf, dass sie über den Rand rutschte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung fing Lucius sie auf und warf sie in die Luft, nur um sie danach wieder geschickt aufzufangen. „Das war wohl nichts, mein Freund", spöttelte er. Rabastan fauchte enttäuscht. Auch wenn er Lucius mochte, so unterschieden sich ihre Geschmäcker bezüglich Abendunterhaltung enorm. Während er gern der körperlichen Lust nachging, bevorzugte Lucius einen gemütlichen Abend in seinem Club. In Leningrad hatte das ‚Black' derzeit Hochkonjunktur. Nur den erlesensten Gentleman wurde Zutritt gewährt, so dass der gemeine Pöbel draußen blieb. Rabastan langweilte sich jedes Mal. Jetzt sah er im Geiste einen weiteren Besuch dieses Zirkels entgegen und überlegte, ob er einen Allergieanfall vortäuschen sollte.

Malfoy legte die Kugel siegessicher auf den vorgegebenen Platz und positionierte sich ebenfalls bestmöglich. Er warf einen herausfordernden Blick zu seinem Gast. „Keine Provokationen?" Rabastan winkte ab. „Mitnichten. Die bringen dich eh nicht aus der Ruhe." Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, das Lucius zwar registrierte, aber ihm aber keine weitere Bedeutung schenkte. Er lehnte sich elegant auf den Tisch und visierte die weiße Kugel an. Kurz kniff er die Augen zusammen und schätzte den Weg zwischen ihr und der Gelben ab. Träfe er die Kugel genau in der Mitte, würde sie zwar ein wenig geschoben, aber dennoch frontal laufen. Zielte er dagegen oberhalb, so bekäme die Kugel eine Rotation, die dafür sorgte, dass die Weiße der Gelben nachlaufen würde. Träfe er unterhalb der Mitte würde die Kugel von der Gelben abprallen und zurückkommen. Er entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.

„Hab ich dir schon erzählt", hörte er Rabastan sagen, während er ausholte, „dass ich Artemis getroffen habe?" Das Queue rutschte ab und versetzte der Kugel Stoß von oben. Sie jagte vorwärts und, ohne eine der Banden zu berühren, änderte abrupt ihre Richtung, in dem sie urplötzlich und wie aus heiterem Himmel rückwärts zurückschoss. Beide Männer waren so verblüfft, dass sie zu spät reagierten. Rabastan wollte die Kugel aufhalten und Lucius zur Seite springen, um keinen Zusammenstoß mit seiner Körpermitte zu riskieren. Stattdessen kollidierte er mit seinem Gast, was zur Folge hatte, dass beide mit dem Allerwertesten auf den Boden knallten.

Während Rabastan lauthals zu lachen anfing, verzog Lucius keine Miene. „Das ist dann wohl ein unentschieden", meinte er stattdessen trocken. Rabastan stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Auf zur nächsten Runde", meinte er vergnügt. Die beiden Männer stellten sich wieder in Position und das Spiel begann von neuem. Diesmal gab es einen Sieger. Diesmal verzog einer missbilligend den Mund, während der andere überlegen lächelte. „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen heute ins DinGringer", grinste Lestrange breit.

ooOoo

Sergej Preobrazhensky hatte den Kopf zwischen den Händen vergraben und sah verzweifelt zu Helen rüber, die wie ein scheues Reh zusammengekauert am Ende des Sofas saß. Sie machte einen verschreckten Eindruck und jedes Mal, wenn er sich rührte, zuckte sie zusammen. Er seufzte. Dann stand er auf und ging zu der jungen Hexe, nur um sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen zu lassen. „Es tut mir leid", stammelte er. „Ich wollte dir nicht drohen." Sie zeigte keine Reaktion, so, als wenn sie ihn nicht gehört hätte. Sergej biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte wenig Erfahrung darin, junge Frauen zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und strich ihr übers Haar. „Ich stehe wahnsinnig unter Druck", murmelte er. „Wenn du nicht mitspielst…" Seine Stimme brach.

Helen hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an. „Was ist dann?" Er atmete tief durch. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord meine Familie hat?" Helen nickte. „Meine Frau und… meine zwei Töchter." Darüber zu Sprechen fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer. „Sie… werden von ihm festgehalten, bis ich meine Schuld beglichen habe, die ich damals durch den versuchten Diebstahl auf mich genommen habe." Kurz suchte er Helens Blick, sah aber umgehend wieder zu Boden. „Ich bekomme mit jedem Mädchen einen Zeitplan. Dieser schreibt mir vor, was ich bis wann zu erreichen habe. Ansonsten müssen sie… sterben." Helens Aufkeuchen registrierte er nur im Unterbewusstsein. „Verstehst du, Kleines? Ich muss tun, was sie sagen. Ich muss erreichen, was er will. Nur dann habe ich überhaupt den Hauch einer Chance… meine Familie lebendig wieder zusehen." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Sie werden sie töten, Stück für Stück…" Seine Stimme brach endgültig.

Helen war erschüttert. Sie hatte nicht mit dieser Erpressung gerechnet. Sie verstand, wie wichtig es für Little M. war, dass sie heute Abend erfolgreich war. Auch wenn sie selbst nie die Liebe von Vater und Mutter kennengelernt hatte, die Little M. offenbar seiner Familie entgegenbrachte, so verstand sie ihn und seine Verzweiflung. Ihre Sensibilität ließ sie in diesem Moment schwor sie sich, ihm zu helfen. Sie konnte es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, vielleicht Schuld an dem Tod seiner Frau und seiner Töchter zu sein. Ihre eigenen Fluchtpläne rückten somit weiter in den Hintergrund. Helen gab sie nicht auf, doch sie sie musste erst eine andere Lösung für die anderen Frauen finden…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Große Kaskade: ein Wasserfall, der über mehrere Stufen fällt.  
- Opulenz: Luxus  
- en Vogue, frz.: gerade beliebt, modern  
- Eskorte: Begleitung 

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich lasse Lucius kurzerhand in den Peterhof einziehen. Der heutige Peterhof hieß von 1945 bis 1992 Peterspalast und ist sozusagen das „russische Versailles" und natürlich befinden sich dort keine Wohnungen im Privatbesitz.

Laut Duden heißt es offiziell „das Queue"


	13. Letzte Vorbereitungen

**13. Kapitel – Letzte Vorbereitungen**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Für manche Abenteuersuchende ist ein Paradies ohne Schlange ein Höllenfeuer.**  
Reiner Klüting,  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Er war verstimmt und murrte leise vor sich ein. Ein missgelaunter Lucius Malfoy war an und für sich nicht nur ungenießbar, sondern außerdem auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Zusätzlich kam hinzu, dass er es hasste zu verlieren. Er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy war es gewöhnt zu gewinnen. Diese drei Gegebenheiten machten ihn zu einer äußerst brisanten Mischung. Er erinnerte in seiner momentanen Verfassung eher an einen Vulkan, der kurz davor stand, Feuer zu spucken. Sollte er tatsächlich ausbrechen, war es am besten, um sein Leben zu laufen. Zumindest solange, bis sein Feuer verraucht und sein Temperament abgekühlt war.

Während er vor seinem großen Spiegel in seinem bescheidenen Ankleidezimmer stand und sich für den Abend zurechtmachte, zeterte er weiter vor sich hin. Rabastan hatte nicht nur bestimmt, dass sie einen Abend in einem Freudenhaus verbrachten, natürlich musste es ausgerechnet das DinGringer sein. Ab und an fand er durchaus Gefallen an solchen Etablissements, doch im DinGringer konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Er würde alle Naselang einem anderen, ihm unterstellten, Todesser begegnen. Lucius machte sich absolut keine Sorgen, in irgendeine Lage zu geraten, die seine Autorität untergraben konnte. Im Gegenteil, er war sich seiner selbst bewusst und wusste um seine Fähigkeit, sich in sämtlichen Kreisen tadellos bewegen zu können. Allein der Anblick der Gestalten, die ihn mit ihrer Unfähigkeit so oft zur Weißglut brachten, verdarb ihm schon die Lust auf weibliche Kurven und fleischliche Herausforderungen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Erscheinung und arrogant neigte er ein wenig den Kopf. Andererseits… Little M. würde wieder anwesend sein und allein das war ein Garant für einen unterhaltsamen Abend. Er war sich bewusst, dass ein Mann wie Little M. ihm nicht auch nur im Ansatz das Wasser reichen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er den Abend als eine weitere Möglichkeit ansehen, mit der er gedanklich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Unterdrückung und Verachtung nieder stehender Wesen waren dazu hervorragende Mittel. Selbst die schlechteste Laune konnte dadurch gehoben werden. Dies hatte er als eine der ersten Dinge in Russland erlebt.

„Dobby!" Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis der kleine Elf ehrfürchtig auftauchte und sich unter mehreren Verbeugungen nach den Wünschen seines Herrn erkundigte. „Reich mir den purpurnen Mantel." Wieder glitt sein Blick zu seiner attraktiven Erscheinung. Die kostbare, neue Robe stand ihm vorzüglich und unterstrich seine aristokratische Herkunft dezent. Der purpurne Mantel, den Dobby ihm schließlich reichte, vollendete das Bild eines vornehmen Gentlemans. Wenn er schon einen Abend im DinGringer ertragen sollte, dann passend gekleidet.

ooOoo

Helen hatte sich derweil weitestgehend beruhigt. Ihr Temperament war gezügelt und nach einem sehr langen und intensiven Gespräch mit Little M., der ihr zusagte, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und notfalls einzuschreiten, fühlte sie sich mittlerweile soweit sicher, den heutigen Abend mehr oder weniger unbeschadet überstehen zu können. Little M. hatte ihr versprochen darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht an einen Todesser geriet, dessen Brutalität weithin bekannt war. Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie nicht einer Zwangsentjungferung entgehen konnte, so beruhigte sie dieses Wissen dennoch enorm. Es würde als nicht katastrophal werden, sondern lediglich fatal.

Zwei Stunden, bevor die Show beginnen sollte, hatte Little M. sie über zwei Stufen in den Keller geführt. Nachdem sie einen langen Gang durchquert hatten, blieb er schließlich vor der Tür stehen. „Das ist dein Zimmer. Verzeih, aber nur die, die freiwillig hier sind, schlafen in den oberen Stockwerken. Du musst nach unten. Anweisung…" – „Von oben", stellte Helen fest. Little M. nickte. Ich hol dich in einer halben Stunde wieder ab. Dann machte er eine aufmunternde Geste, die er aber sofort unterbrach, als ein bullig aussehender Mann auftauchte. „Was willst du hier, Balthasar", raunte er ihn an. Der Mann namens Balthasar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich soll hier Wache schieben. Anweisung…" – „Von oben." Helen verdrehte die Augen, nur um im Anschluss umgehend in das ihr zugewiesene Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich dagegen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das konnte heiter werden. Sie grinste gequält. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie sich aufmerksam in ihrem neuen Heim um. Rechts stand ein karges, aber weich aussehendes Bett mitsamt einem Nachttisch. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Schrank. Neugierig schritt sie auf ihn zu und öffnete ihn. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung war er nicht leer. Im Gegenteil. Kleider quollen geradezu, so dass der Eindruck erweckt wurde, der Schrank platze aus allen Nähten. Probehalber nahm sie ein knallrotes Kleid aus dem Schrank und besah es sich näher. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe machte ihm auf einmal Konkurrenz. Es verdiente kaum die Bezeichnung Kleid. Sofort verschloss sie es hinter der großen Tür und nahm erneut ihre Erkundungstour auf. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein kleiner Tisch mit vier Stühlchen. Eine Blumentischdecke lag darauf und Helen vermutete, dass Little M. versucht hatte, ihr den Raum mit diesem bescheidenen Mittel angenehmer zu gestalten. Sie lächelte gerührt.

Von der rechten Wand führte eine Tür in ein kleines Badezimmer. Es beherbergte eine Duschbadewanne, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken mit einem Spiegel. Doch was Helen am meisten beeindruckte, war der Schminktisch, der neben der Tür stand. Er war aus Holz und hatte drei große Spiegel, die natürlich beleuchtbar waren. Zum ersten Mal fiel Helen auf, dass es im DinGrinder Elektrizität gab. Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

ooOoo

Sie wurde durch ein hartnäckiges Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt und rechnete damit, dass jeden Moment jemand rein kam, doch die Tür blieb zu. Überrascht rief sie schließlich „Herein" und sah dann Little M., der mit hochrotem Kopf eintrat. „Probleme?", fragte sie. „Eine Menge", antwortete er. Sie lächelten sich an. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen, begann er schließlich und Helen nickte ergeben. Sie wusste, die Ereignisse des folgenden Abends konnte sie nicht abwenden. Sie hatte lediglich die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, wie angenehm beziehungsweise unangenehm er werden konnte.

Wieder folgte sie ihm durch den langen Gang. Diesmal führte er sie allerdings in den zweiten Stock und blieb vor einer großen Tür stehen, hinter der Lärm und lautes Lachen zu hören war. Helen sah ihren neuen Freund fragend an. „Die Mädchen machen sich für die Show fertig", erklärte er. „Ich habe sie angewiesen, freundlich zu dir zu sein. Doch vertraue besser keiner von ihnen. Für ein angenehmes Leben würden sie ihre Großmutter verkaufen." Helen war ob dieser Aussage mehr als erstaunt. Doch noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, lächelte er ihr ein letztes Mal zu. „Auf in den Kampf."

„Welche wohl heute Abend die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wird?" Eine sehr kleine, braunhaarige Frau nahm einen großen Rotmaderpinsel, tauchte ihn in ein großes Döschen und begann, dich die Stelle zwischen ihren Brüsten auf Muggelart zu schminken, so dass diese größer wirkten. „Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete eine dralle Blondine mit unnatürlich großen Lippen und einem ungeheuerlich knapp sitzendem Bikini stieß sie spielerisch weg. „Lass mir gefälligst noch ein wenig Rouge über." Eine weitere, schon ein wenig ältere und reife, aber auch abgebrühte und verlebt wirkende Frau stöhnte auf. „Wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir bald keine Kunden mehr haben." Die Blondine lachte meckernd. „Ach was. Noch gibt's genug Schwänze, die dich vögeln wollen."

Fragend sah Helen Little M. an. „Die Todesser", erklärte er flüsternd, „haben Russland zu ihrer zweiten Heimat auserkoren. Verständlicherweise gibt es daher eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, den Antioligarchen, die das zu verhindern versuchen. Diese Widerstandsgruppe liefert sich Kämpfe mit den Todessern und hofft, diese letztendlich aus Russland vertreiben zu können." Helen sah ihn irritiert an. „Werden sie es schaffen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Der Dunkle Lord ist mächtig, aber wir Russen sind ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen. Er unterschätzt uns."

In diesem Moment wurden sie von den Frauen bemerkt. Sofort saßen sie alle ordentlich auf ihren Stühlen, bürsteten sich die Haare oder schminkten sich die Münder. Helen war verblüfft, wie ruhig und vor allem gesittet es nun in diesem Taubenschlagähnlichen Raum zuging. „Wenn sich die Damen endlich beruhigt haben", fauchte Little M., „dann möchte ich euch Helen vorstellen. Sie ist seit heute hier und ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr sie in euren Kreis aufnehmt." Der Blick, den er seinen Mädchen zuwarf, sprach Bände. Er stellte fest, dass er persönliches Interesse an Helen legte. Nur die beiden wussten, dass dem nicht so war. Doch wahrscheinlich war es für Helen sicherer, wenn sie in den Reihen der Frauen als ‚M.'s Liebchen' bekannt war, sicherte es ihr doch einen gewissen Respekt.

Helen zählte fünf Frauen, die sie nun neugierig und misstrauisch betrachteten. Der Master of Ceremonies trat in die Mitte der Frauen und deutete auf die dralle Blondine, die Helen schon aufgefallen war. „Das ist Aphrodite. Sie ist für die experimentierfreudigen Herren zuständig." Als nächstes deutete er auf die kleine Braunhaarige. Leto, unser kleiner Sonnenschein, dabei sollte sie niemand unterschätzten." Die Angesprochene nickte gespielt bescheidend. Little M. stellte eine hübsche Große mit langen roten Haaren vor. „Demeter. Sie gilt als Vamp unter den Damen und hier ihre beste Freundin Methis, unser kleines Sensibelchen." Eine junge Frau mit frechem Kurzhaarschnitt und schwarzen Haaren lächelte Helen freundlich zu. „Und zu guter letzt Hera." Die ältere Hure nickte ihr knapp zu. „Bevorzugt von den Todessern der reiferen Generation." Dann blickte er Helen nachdenklich an. „Meine Damen, darf ich euch Maia vorstellen?" Jene applaudierten schüchtern.

Helen hatte den Atem angehalten. Jetzt, als sie unauffällig nach Luft schnappte, spürte sie, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann musste sie in den sauren Apfel beißen und on stage. Die Damen wirkten nicht bösartig auf sie. Doch sie wollte Little M.'s Vorschlag beherzigen und keinen allzu engen Kontakt suchen.

Little M. ging zu seinem Neuzugang und zog sie ungeduldig in eine Ecke. Er wies ihr einen Schminktisch zwischen Aphrodite und Leto zu. Ihr war klar, dass die Namen nicht die wirklichen waren, sondern lediglich Künstlernamen. Sie selbst hieß nun Maia. In ihrem Hinterkopf kramte sie nach möglichem Wissen. Die griechischen Göttinnen waren in Muggelkunde vorgekommen. Es fiel ihr wieder ein. Maia war Mutter von Hermes und weiteren sieben Töchtern. Sie galt als besonders hübsch und eigens schüchtern.

Little M. hatte in einem großen Schrank gewühlt, der in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes stand, und ein weißes Kleid herausgezogen. Er hielt es ihr hin und ging dann wieder zurück, um Accessoires zu suchen. Auf der einen Seite wirkte es regelrecht jungfräulich. Auf der anderen Seite wurde dieser Eindruck durch zwei, fast hüfthohe, Schlitze an den Seiten ruiniert. Spitze war an den Rändern eingearbeitet und ließ es so von den anderen Kleidern der Frauen abheben. Aphrodite warf ihr einen geringschätzigen Seitenblick zu. „Eine Jungfrau? Na dann viel Spaß." Die Anderen stimmten in ihr anzügliches Lachen ein. Sofort wurde die Blondine wieder ernst. „Nimm uns bloß nicht alle Kunden weg", flüsterte sie mit einem drohenden Unterton, so dass Helen sie überrascht ansah. „Ich hatte niemals vor", begann sie, wurde aber von ihrer neuen Kollegin unterbrochen. „Hör mal, Kleine. Ich sag's dir im Guten. Drängle dich bloß nicht vor. Und denk nicht mal dran, hier irgendwas werden zu wollen. So etwas mögen wir gar nicht." Die anderen Frauen nickten demonstrativ. Helen sah schüchtern zu Boden. „Das will ich gar nicht. Wirklich, ich-"

Little M.'s Auftauchen hinderte sie daran, weiter zu sprechen. „Los, los, los", trief er die Mädchen an. Als er sah, dass Helen noch immer mit dem Kleid in den Händen vor ihrem zugewiesenen Platz stand und etwas verloren wirkte, verdrehte er genervt die Augen. „Beeilung, ihr habt noch zwanzig Minuten." Sein bittender Blick ließ Bewegung in Helen kommen. Sie begann, sich in Windeseile umzuziehen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, den anderen ja nicht zuviel von sich zu zeigen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass die Frauen sie neugierig anstarrten. „Hätte ich nur deine Figur", seufzte die Älteste neidisch und zog sich Helens verwunderten Blick zu. „Du bist nicht dürr", erklärte sie, „aber auch nicht zu fett. Darauf stehen die Männer." Dieser Satz zog ihr den Ärger ihrer Kolleginnen zu. Eifersüchtig wachten diese über jede andere, damit keine von ihnen ein größeres Stück vom Kuchen zuviel. Helen blickte Little M. mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Doch dieser grinste lediglich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, kam Methis auf den Neuzugang und lächelte. „Ich mach dir die Haare." – „Und ich schmink dich", bot Demeter an. Schon fühlte Helen zwei kräftige Hände, die ihre Haare bürsteten und schloss schnell die Augen, um keinen Puder hinein zu bekommen. Die Frauen waren geübt. Jeder Handgriff saß und nur fünfzehn Minuten später sah Helen ungläubig in den Spiegel. Sie erkannte sich kaum wieder. Sie empfand sich zwar nicht als strahlende Schönheit, doch die Frau, die ihr entgegen starrte, sah aus wie eine unschuldige Verführerin. „Das sieht viel versprechend aus", lobte Little M. und zog Helen auf die Füße.

Sie spürte eine wachsende Unruhe in sich. In nicht weniger als fünf Minuten würde sie on stage gehen und dann gab es nichts mehr, was sie vor der wilden Meute retten konnte. Sie betete um ein Wunder, doch wie immer in solchen Fällen, es geschah keins. Little M. haute jeder von ihnen großzügig auf den Hintern und schickte sie aus der Kabine. Dann drehte er sich zu Helen um und zog sie stürmisch in die Arme. „Viel Erfolg, Kleines." Er stürmte den Mädchen hinterher, so dass Helen nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihm zu folgen.

Die Frauen drängten sich in einem Nebenraum vor den Spalt eines Vorhangs. „Seht mal. Ein ganzer Haufen von Todessern", flüsterte Leto. Sie wurde von Aphrodite zur Seite gedrängt. „Auf jede von uns kommen mindestens fünf. Das gibt einen Haufen Kohle." Im Geiste sah sie schon den Rubel rollen. Little M. drängte sich durch die fünf Damen. „Viel Erfolg, meine Damen", feuerte er sie an. „Gebt euer Bestes. Bringt sie um den Verstand. Zieht ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche."

Einmal tief durchgeatmet und er sprang durch den Vorhang auf die Bühne. „Willkommen im DinGringers", schrie er und peitschte die Menge, die aus lauter Männern bestand, auf. „Willkommen im sündigten Etablissement Leningrads, wo die Getränke kalt und die Mädchen heiß sind. Hier können Sie Dinge erleben, die Sie zu Hause niemals finden werden. Lehnen Sie sich zurück, genießen sie die Show und begrüßen sie mit mir unsere sechs Damen. Vorhang auf… für unsere Göttinnen der Nacht."

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- purpur: sattroter, violetter Farbstoff, früher war diese Farbe (z.B. in Gemälden) Herrschern und hohen Kirchenmännern vorbehalten

- Antioligarchen: Von Oligarchie „Macht, Herrschaft, Kraft, Stärke". Seit den '90 Jahren wird der Begriff in Russland verwendet, um Geschäftleute zu bezeichnen, die mit unsauberen Mitteln zu Reichtum und politischem Einfluss kamen. In DSS nenn ich diese fiktive Widerstandsgruppe „Antioligarchen", weil sie sich gegen die Todesser stellen, die mit viel Geld und Macht (keinen politischen Einfluss), in ihre Belange einmischen

**Anmerkung:**

Die ‚Barmädchen' Aphrodite, Hera, Leto, Methis und Demeter sind nach den Frauen Zeus benannt, mit denen er Kinder hatte (außer Aphrodite).

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es die nächste Begegnung zwischen Helen und Lucius

**Danke an:**

Sepsis: Danke für dein Rev lächel Für Lucius sind 16 Zimmer äußerst bescheiden lach


	14. Stell keine Fragen

**14. Kapitel – Stell keine Fragen**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Als sie ihn zu Grabe trugen, sagten sie,  
dass die Wand, die er sich zu seinem Schutz aufgebaut hatte, ihn erschlagen hätte.**  
Margot S. Baumann  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An diesem Abend war das DinGringer so voll wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Nachricht, ein unbekanntes, junges Mädchen würde in ein neues Leben eingeführt werden, hatte sich in Windeseile verbreitet. Sämtliche sich in Russland befindenden Todesser schienen den Weg in Little M.'s Etablissement gefunden zu haben und warteten nun mit Spannung auf den Eröffnungstanz.

Lucius Malfoy betrat mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen den Vorraum der Bar und registrierte zufrieden, dass sich die Jungen beeilten, ihm den Weg frei zu machen. Rabastan Lestrange folgte ihm und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Wo immer sein Freund auftauchte, dominierte dieser mit dessen Anwesenheit. Lucius', trotz dessen Jugend, ausgeprägte Arroganz, dessen unschuldiges Aussehen und die ausgeprägten Manieren sorgten automatisch für Respekt. Ein Lucius Malfoy versprühte charmantes Gift.

Den purpurnen Umhang reichte der ranghohe Todesser einer Bardame, die das edle Stück umgehend in einen extra Schrank räumte. Einmal war es in einer Stresssituation passiert, dass sie aus Versehen Krimsekt auf einen Umhang von Malfoy gekippt hatte. Seine Laune war fürchterlich, ihre Bestrafung drakonisch.

Der wichtigste Raum im ganzen Gebäude war der große Saal, in dem sich im hinteren Bereich eine Bar befand, an der man allerlei Getränke erhalten konnte. Kleine Tischchen mit jeweils sechs Stühlen standen dicht an dicht gedrängt und am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Eingangs war eine große Bühne aufgebaut, die einer Art Laufsteg beinhaltete, der verschlungen zur Mitte führte. Der blaue Vorhang, der den hinteren Teil mit der Bühne verband, war noch zugezogen, doch ab und an konnten die Gäste ein nacktes Bein erkennen. Jedes Mal grölte die Menge laut auf, in der Hoffnung, mehr zu sehen.

Mit Verdruss stellte Lucius fest, dass bereits alle Tische belegt waren. Kurzerhand ging er zielstrebig auf einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe zu, von dem aus er einen guten Überblick über das Geschehen hatte, hakte seine Finger lässig in die Schlaufen seiner Hose und räusperte sich. Zwei der jungen Männer sprangen sofort auf und beeilten sich, einen Platz an einem Tisch in den hinteren Reihen zu bekommen. Der unbekannte dritte Mann im Bunde sah lässig auf und nickte lächelnd. „Gern können Sie sich dazu setzen", meinte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Bühne zu. Malfoy zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und strahlte in diesem Moment eine unglaubliche Kälte aus, so dass die Männer an den Nebentischen ihre Köpfe einzogen.

Der Fremde runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie ein Problem mit Sitzen, Sir?", fragte er gedehnt, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte provozierend die Arme. Rabastan wollte etwas sagen, doch Lucius hob gebieterisch die Hand. „Weniger mit dem Sitzen, als mehr mit dem Platz." Der Fremde deutete auf die fünf übrigen Stühle. „Sie haben die freie Platzwahl, Sir" – „Mir gefällt ihr Platz aber am besten." Überheblich fixierte der blonde Mann sein Gegenüber und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Jeder andere hätte sich schon längst unter diesem Blick gewunden, lag unverhohlene Brutalität und eiskalte Prätention in seiner Miene. Doch der Engländer griff nach seinem Glas und trank provokant langsam einen Schluck. „Dann sollten Sie vielleicht demnächst früher kommen." Entweder war er neu oder dumm genug, einen Malfoy provozieren zu wollen. Dieser Gedanke schien den Umstehenden in ihren Köpfen herumzuspucken. Kaum jemand achtete noch auf die Bühne.

Lucius erwiderte den Blick ungerührt, dann lächelte er freundlich und drehte sich zu einer Kellnerin um, die gerade mit einer Flasche Champagner und sechs Gläsern an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. Er griff entschuldigend nach der Flasche („Schreiben Sie es an, Tiffany!") und nach einem Glas und schenkte sich einen großzügigen Schluck ein. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben den Mann und prostete ihm zu. Dieser hob verblüfft sein Glas und antwortete den Gruß.

Genießerisch ließ Malfoy die edle Flüssigkeit über die Zunge fließen, dann trank er. „Sie sind neu in Leningrad, nicht wahr, mein Freund?", begann er ungezwungen. Der Fremde nickte. „Schön Stadt", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Die Zweitgrößte in Russland. Wussten Sie das?" Er erntete ein Kopfschütteln. „Aber diese unsäglichen Antioligarchen…" Gekonnt machte Malfoy eine Pause und sah sein Gegenüber mitleidig an. „Sie haben ein Problem mit unserer Anwesenheit. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?" Der Fremde schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Er war auf der Hut. „Dabei wollen wir ihnen doch nichts Schlimmes. Wir wollen noch nicht einmal ihr Land. Lediglich einen Platz, an dem wir uns wohlfühlen und vergnügen können. Das ist doch nichts infernalisches oder?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Befriedigt nickte Malfoy. „Dieser Hass auf uns ist fast schon überzogen… Aber es passiert immer wieder, dass ein einsamer, unschuldiger Todesser ein paar Antioligarchen in die Hände fällt. Auch wenn ich meine Männer immer wieder warne, es passiert einfach." Er schenkte dem Fremden einen mitleidigen Blick. „Die Leichen sehen abscheulich zugerichtet aus. Die Opfer müssen fürchterliche Schmerzen haben… Verstehen Sie?" Natürlich verstand der Fremde. „Haben Sie Familie?", fragte Malfoy unschuldig.

Der Fremde stand auf und warf Malfoy einen verhassten Blick zu. „Ich habe verstanden." – „Sehr schön." Lucius' Lächeln erinnerte stark an einen Kater vor einer Milchschüssel. „Ich lade Sie ein", ergänzte er und setzte sich dann auf den umstrittenen Platz, den Fremden dabei nicht weiter beachtend.

Lestrange lachte glucksend. „Du kannst es nicht lassen. Oder?" Der blonde Todesser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was? Ich habe ihm lediglich von den Gefahren Leningrads berichtet. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Oder hast du eine Drohung gehört?" Grinsend schüttelte Rabastan den Kopf.

Die beiden Todesser wurden durch einen Trommelwirbel unterbrochen. Das DinGrinder verfügte über Elektrizität und über eine Muggelmusikanlage. Es sprach für sich, dass die Todesser, von denen die meisten Muggel und Muggelgeborene ablehnten, diese Tatsache dezent ignorierten und trotzdem ausgelassen zu der Musik tanzten. Der Vorhang wurde aufgerissen und heraus trat der Master of Ceremonies. Er war in schwarz gekleidet und trug eine lilafarbene paillettenbestickte Weste und stach aus der Masse der Männer. Seine Haare lagen wirr und sein Bart gab ihm etwas Verwegenes.

Eine flotte Musik erklang und Little M. machte ein paar lässige Tanzbewegungen, nur um dann in einem Scheinwerferlicht stehen zu bleiben und den Blick wohlwollend über die Gäste schweifen zu lassen. „Willkommen im DinGringers", schrie er so laut, dass Lucius für einen Moment die Augen aufriss. Das Publikum johlte auf und feuerte ihn mit rhythmischem Klatschen an. Passend zur Musik hob Little M. aufmerksamkeitsheischend die Arme und sah beschwörend in die Runde. „Willkommen im sündigsten Etablissement Leningrads…" Lucius rollte mit den Augen. „… wo die Getränke kalt und die Mädchen heiß sind." Rufe und Pfiffe ertönten. Alle wollten endlich das sehen, wozu sie hergekommen waren. „Hier können Sie Dinge erleben, die Sie zu Hause niemals finden werden." Lucius grinste. „Der kennt Bella nicht." Rabastan verschluckte sich an seinem Champagner. Es war ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, wenn man mit Lucius Malfoy befreundet war, man bekam immer das Beste vom Besten. „Lehnen Sie sich zurück, genießen Sie die Show und begrüßen Sie mit mir unsere sechs Damen." Rabastan runzelte die Stirn. „Sechs? Beim letzten Mal waren es noch fünf." – „Vielleicht ist ja eine neu? Eine weitere, die uns das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen will." Little M. machte eine eindeutige Geste. „Vorhang auf… für unsere Göttinnen der Nacht."

Little M. zeigte enthusiastisch auf den Vorhang. „Demeter", schrie er und die große Rothaarige stöckelte mit ihrem knapp sitzenden Bikini auf die Bühne. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, drückte Brust und Po raus, den Bauch zog sie ein. Die Männer applaudierten. Malfoy gähnte.

„Methis!" Auch sie trug einen Bikini, der mehr zeigte, als dass er verbarg. Ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare hatte sie so zurechtgestrubbelt, dass sie nach allen Seiten abstanden. Sie ging an den Rand und machte ein paar freche Gesten in Richtung eines Todessers. Die Männer applaudierten. Malfoy gähnte.

„Hera!" Die Älteste sah in ihren schwarzen Dessous mit den Strapsen knackig aus. Sie ging aufreizend auf die andere Seite der Bühne und beugte sich herab, um einem der älteren Todesser über die Wange zu streicheln. Dabei lächelte sie verheißungsvoll, so dass dem Mann die Hose eng wurde. Die Männer applaudierten. Malfoy gähnte.

„Leto!" Die zierliche Braunhaarige stöckelte strahlend in die Mitte, drehte sich um und ließ den Hintern kreisen. Ein allgemeines Aufstöhnen erfasste die Reihe, so dass sich Leto viel versprechend über die Lippen leckte. Sie stellte sich neben Hera. Die Männer applaudierten. Malfoy gähnte.

„Aphrodite!" Sie wusste, wie sie mit den Männern umzugehen hatte. Ein lasziver Blick, verheißungsvoller Gang nach vorne und ein erotisches Schwingen der Hüften. Aphrodite trug den am knappsten Bikini von allen und brachte ihren drallen Körper gekonnt zur Geltung. Die Männer johlten. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Und nun, meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren… Unser Neuzugang… Begrüßen Sie mit mir MAIA!" Der Raum bebte. Aphrodite hatte mit ihrer Äußerung, Unschuld zog an, ins Schwarze getroffen. Die Männer trampelten auf den Boden, schlugen mit Krügen auf die Tische und stießen Pfiffe aus. Unsicher lächelnd ging Maia ebenfalls nach vorne und stellte sich neben Aphrodite. Die Frauen bildeten nun ein V. Helen ließ ihren Blick durch den Saal gleiten. Unzählige Augenpaare sahen zu ihr hoch und setzten sie innerlich noch weiter unter Druck. Mit der Hand fuhr sie langsam über ihren Oberschenkel, den Bauch und schließlich die Brüste. In ihrer Unerfahrenheit unterschätzte sie die Wirkung und sah Aphrodite irritiert an, als diese sie mit bösen Blicken traktierte, bevor diese wieder strahlend in die Runde sah. Die Männer gerieten außer Rand und Band. Malfoy massierte sich die Schläfen.

Little M. sprang in den Zuschauerraum und begann, die Stammgäste vertraulich per Handschlag zu begrüßen und das eine oder andere Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln. Dabei hielt er immer ein Auge auf Helen, die mit der spontan einstudierten Choreographie ihre Probleme hatte. Sie zählte innerlich den Takt mit. Doch ihre Musikalität war in Hogwarts nicht gefördert worden. Die zusätzliche Aufregung sorgte dafür, dass sie schnell aus dem Takt geriet und zu schwanken begann. Doch bevor Little M. einschreiten konnte, hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und schloss mit den anderen Mädchen einen Kreis um Aphrodite. Diese sorgte mit aufreizenden Bewegungen dafür, dass den Männern heiß und kalt wurde, während die Anderen so taten, als beteten sie die Göttin der Schönheit an.

Der Master of Ceremonies nickte. Helen zog zwar hochkonzentriert die Stirn in Falten, doch das war für den ersten Abend in Ordnung. Solange sie ordentlich mit dem Hintern wackelte und die Brüste schwang, war den meisten Todessern egal wie das Gesicht aussah. Zufrieden drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick durch die kochende Menge schweifen. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in Eisgraue. Das, was Little M. als nächstes registrierte, war ein weiteres Augenpaar, diesmal hellblaue, die den Besitzer des eisgrauen Paares böse anblitzten. Little M. seufzte innerlicher und ging mit einem ebenso strahlenden, wie falschen Lächeln auf den hohen Gast zu. „Mister Malfoy." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mister Lestrange." Auch hier verbeugte er sich knapp. „Wie schön, sie einmal wieder in meinem Etablissement begrüßen zu dürfen. Darf ich?" Er zeigte auf einen der leeren Stühle.

Malfoy nickte. „Lassen wir die Floskeln, Preobrazhensky. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich am liebsten von hinten sehen möchten." Little M.'s aufgesetztes Lächeln zerfiel schlagartig. „Und Sie wissen auch warum, nicht wahr, Sir?" – „Aber natürlich." Malfoys Lächeln wirkte kalt. Es erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Wie stehen die Geschäfte?" Little M. sah sich hastig um, während der Blonde den fragenden Blick Rabastans ignorierte. „Sie gehen gut. Die Kasse klingelt", beeilte sich der Leiter des Bordells zu versichern. Malfoy nickte anerkennend. „Dann wird der Lord zufrieden sein?" – „Natürlich wird er das." Little M. lachte laut auf.

„Werden Sie sich am Losverfahren beteiligen? Eine Nacht mit dem Mädchen des Abends?" Rabastan bekam leuchtende Augen, Malfoy winkte dagegen ab. „Mir steht nicht der Sinn nach… solchen Mädchen." Sein Kopf ruckte knapp und abfällig zur Bühne herüber. Helen war bemüht, die Performance zu behalten, wurde aber immer wieder von einem sehr jungen Mann aus dem Konzept gebracht. Dieser versuchte, sie anzufassen und unter ihren Rock zu kommen. Der panische Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ Little M. aufmerksam werden. Er gab einem Mann unauffällig ein Zeichen. Dieser näherte sich Helen und ‚entfernte' den Todesser dezent.

Malfoy war seinem Blick gefolgt und betrachtete ‚Maia' nun abschätzend. „Ist das Rosiers Tochter?" Little M. holte innerlich tief Luft. „Ja, aber darf ich Sie beide zu einem Glas Ihrer Wahl einladen? Gerade gestern haben wir einen besonders wohlschmeckenden Bordeaux bekommen. Ich kann ihn Ihnen nur wärmstens empfehlen. Ich-" Malfoy hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und ihn herausfordernd angesehen. „Sie verbergen doch nichts vor mir, oder Preobrazhensky?" Dieser riss gespielt überrascht die Augen auf. „Niemals, Mister Malfoy. Sie kennen mich." – „Eben darum", kam es trocken als Antwort. Little M. sah seinen Angestellten winken. „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte? Ich werde gebraucht."

Lestrange sah dem Master of Ceremonies mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was hat er auf einmal?", fragte er. Doch Malfoy hörte nicht zu. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf Helen. Irgendetwas störte ihn. Vielleicht war ‚stören' nicht der richtige Ausdruck, aber sein Verstand wollte ihm etwas mitteilen, er kam nur nicht worauf. „Was?" Lucius wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu. „Little M. war auf einmal nervös." Rabastan sah Lucius an. „Aber warum?" Dieser lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich möchte er sein Häschen vor der Schlange in Sicherheit wissen?"

Malfoy stellte selbstgefällig fest, dass er sich noch immer auf seine Vermutungen verlassen konnte. Der Abend im DinGrinder versprach doch noch verheißungsvoll zu werden. Die Möglichkeit, Sergej Preobrazhensky zu verdrießen, schien sich schneller als gedacht zu bieten. „Komm mit", befahl er knapp, erhob sich und schlenderte lässig in Richtung Bühne.

Helen fühlte sich unwohl. Sie wollte nicht begafft werden. Sie wollte ihr erstes Mal nicht so erleben. Doch sie htte keine Wahl. Sie musste sich ihrem Schicksal fügen. Doch hieß das, dass sie sich von einem betrunkenen Todesser anfassen lassen musste? Hilfesuchend schickte sie Blicke zu Little M. rüber, der an einem Tisch in der ersten Reihe saß. Ihm gegenüber thronte ein verboten attraktiver Mann. Seine schulterlangen, silberblonden Haare glänzten im Licht und unterstrichen sein markantes, hübsches Gesicht. Für einen Moment stockte Helen der Atem. Ein Zittern erfasste sie, welches von einem warnenden Bauchgefühl gefolgt wurde. Der Todesser, der sie belästigte, wurde von ihr weggezogen, doch noch immer konnte sie den Blick von dem Unbekannten nicht lösen. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Einen Mann, der eine derartig arrogante Ausstrahlung besaß, konnte man nicht vergessen.

Little M. stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Lächelnd nickte er dem Publikum zu und drängte sie sanft durch den Vorhang in den hinteren Teil der Bühne. „Wer war das?", fragte Helen neugierig. „Stell keine Fragen. Verschwinde in den Umkleideraum und komm erst wieder, wenn ich dich hole." – „Aber-" Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Geh einfach, Helen. Bitte. Ich erkläre dir alles später. Versprochen." Helen nickte und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da erklang ein leises Räuspern. „Möchten Sie uns nicht vorstellen, Preobrazhensky?", fragte Lucius Malfoy charmant lächelnd.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- drakonisch: sehr streng, hart  
- Prätention: Anspruch, Anmaßung  
- infernal: schrecklich, unerträglich


	15. Berechnende Verzückung

**14. Kapitel – Berechnende Verzückung**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wer die Hand nur offen hält zum Empfangen, wird zum Bettler  
und steht am Ende mit leeren Händen da.  
**Waltraud Puzicha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einer inneren Befriedigung registrierte Malfoy, dass sich Little M. versteifte. Er sah auf den mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehenden Mann hinab und starrte interessiert auf dessen starre Haltung. Faszinierend was Angst ausrichten konnte. Sein Blick glitt von Little M.'s Nacken und bohrte sich schließlich in die weit aufgerissenen Augen, blauen Augen der jungen Frau. Von Nahem wirkte ihre Unschuld regelrecht überwältigend. Selten hatte er eine Hure gesehen, die Unschuld in solcher Weise ausstrahlte.

Helen war ihm vollkommen unwichtig. Sie war die Tochter eines Mannes, der ihn verabscheute. Einer von vielen. Er war es so gewohnt. Als der Dunkle Lord Rosiers Tochter erwähnt hatte, war er mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit woanders gewesen. Etwas, was der Lord unter normalen Umständen ahndete. Doch ein Malfoy hatte gewisse Privilegien, die Lucius stellenweise gern skrupellos ausnutzte. Er wusste von Rosiers Tochter und ihrer Anwesenheit in Russland, aber er vergaß, dass sie erst am Morgen nach Leningrad gebracht worden war. Hinzu kam, dass er erfahrene Frauen bevorzugte. Wahrscheinlich unterstellte er Helen deswegen einen gewissen Grad an Erfahrung, zumal er wusste, dass sich die Frauen ihre Kleider selbst aussuchten. Nur jemand mit Erfahrung hatte wissen können, wie anziehend dieses unschuldige, hochgeschlossene weiße Kleid wirkte.

Alle Huren waren in seinen Augen gierig, egoistisch und vor allem minderwertig. Sie drängten ihre Körper auf und er nahm sich rücksichtslos, was ihm angeboten wurde. Huren sahen in ihm die Möglichkeit zum Ausstieg. Es war in Adelskreisen üblich, die eigene Geliebte auszustaffieren und ihr ein mehr als angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. Trennte sich der Blaublütige, ließ er seiner Geliebten eine äußerst angenehme Abfindung auszahlen, so dass sie zwar kein luxuriöses, aber dennoch bequemes Leben führen konnte. Eine Malfoy'sche Abfindung bedeutete ein kleines Vermögen. Außer Frage, er war sehr begehrt. Normalerweise setzten die Huren sämtliche, ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Reize ein, um ihn zu verführen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und mittlerweile war er gefeit gegen derlei berechnenden Charme.

Maia, Helen oder wie auch immer sie hieß, versuchte etwas Neues. Sie sah in aus großen, blauen Augen an und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie fasziniert oder verängstigt sein sollte. Er kannte diese Wirkung auf Frauen zur Genüge und genoss sie in sämtlichen Zügen. Hätte er die Lust verspürt, es hätte ihn mit Sicherheit nur ein Fingerschnippsen gekostet und die Frau läge willig vor ihm. Sie war doch nicht anders als alle anderen.

Mit seinen zweiundzwanzig Jahren wusste er, worauf es ankam. Frauen wollten umworben werden, sie wollten Romantik, das nötige Kleingeld und natürlich das Gefühl, die Beste und Schönste zu sein. Und auch wenn er die Kunst der Verführung noch nicht vollkommen perfektioniert hatte, so war er doch ein Meister dieses Faches. Dank seines Vaters. Dieser hatte Lucius zum vierzehnten Geburtstag zu einem ‚Männergespräch' in die Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor geführt. In vornehmen Kreisen war dieses Verfahren gebräuchlich. So hatte Malfoy senior eine erfahrene, hübsche Hure für den Abend bestellt, die seinen Sohn in die körperliche Liebe eingeführt hatte. Die magische Gesellschaft erwartete, dass sich die Männer vor ihrer Ehe „die Hörner abstoßen", wie es Shiva einst formuliert hatte. Sie sollten ausreichend Erfahrungen sammeln, damit sie später ihre junge, unerfahrene und natürlich jungfräuliche Ehefrau entsprechend umwerben konnten, um möglichst schnell einen potenziellen Nachfolger zeugen zu können.

Diese Tradition ging bin auf die alten Römer zurück, die eine Lebenserwartung von etwa dreißig Jahren gehabt hatten. Auch wenn zwischenzeitlich versucht worden war, diesen beliebten Brauch abzuschaffen, so hatte er nie wirklich gebrochen werden können und sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahrhunderten wieder verstärkt durchsetzen können. So konnte Lucius Malfoy auf mittlerweile acht Jahre Erfahrung zurückblicken und mit Stolz behaupten, mehr als ein Frauenherz gebrochen zu haben.

Er sah, wie Helen den Blick senkte und unbewusst hinter Little M. Schutz suchte. Seines Wissens nach war er Miss Rosier noch nicht begegnet, woher kam das Gefühl sie zu kennen? Malfoy wollte dem auf den Grund gehen. Er legte seine Hand auf Little M.'s Schulter und schob diesen zur Seite. „Sie erlauben doch, Preobrazhensky?" Auch wenn er eine Frage stellte, so war klar, dass diese rhetorisch gemeint war. Little M. öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Lucius' Blick brachte ihn zum verstummen. Helen derweil musterte angestrengt den Fußboden. Der Fremde verunsicherte sie. Sein charmantes Lächeln war einnehmend und sympathisch, doch eine Stimme in ihrem Bauch warnte sie.

Malfoy war seinem Freund einen Blick zu. Lestrange reagierte sofort. Er trat zu Little M. und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Little M. wusste, dass es die Regeln der Höflichkeit geboten, erst etwas Smalltalk mit Lestrange zu halten, bevor er diesen abzuwimmeln versuchte. Doch die Zeit hatte er nicht. Malfoy hatte sich geräuspert, so dass Helen den Blick hob und ihn schüchtern ansah. Der Blonde lächelte hinreißend. Little M. sah, dass auch Helen vor seiner Attraktivität nicht gefeit war und ihm Begriff war, dem Todesser zu erliegen. Er konnte nichts tun, Malfoy hatte ihn eiskalt ausmanövriert. Wenn er jetzt etwas Unüberlegtes sagte, war seine Familie in noch größerer Gefahr. Hielt er den Mund, konnte er Helen nicht vor Malfoy beschützen. Er fühlte sich wie der tragische Held in einem Drama. Jede Entscheidung, die er traf, schadete jemandem. Entweder seine Familie oder Helen. Er fühlte sich mies, doch Helen verlor. Little M. atmete innerlich tief ein. Er spürte Lestranges Hand an seinem Oberarm, die ihn warnend zurückhielt. „Ich erwarte dich morgen um 13 Uhr zu Dienstbeginn", sagte er so kalt wie möglich und drehte sich dann um.

Sie nickte abweisend. Noch immer stand sie an die Wand gedrängt, spürte die raue Tapete an ihrem Rücken und starrte geradezu paralysiert in das eisgraue Augenpaar über ihr. Als sie ihn lächeln sah, hielt sie sich krampfhaft an einem neben ihnen stehenden Schrank fest. Dieses Lächeln war atemraubend. Sie hörte, wie Little M. ihr Anweisungen gab, doch sie verstand sie nicht. Lediglich mit einem Kopfnicken reagierte sie. Es war, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sie stünde nur noch auf einem schmalen Brett. Ein Schritt und sie stürtzte.

Der Grund ihrer auftretenden Hitzewallung hielt ihr den Arm hin. Vollkommen automatisch ergriff sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm von der Bühne führen. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Little M. ihr hinterher starrte und leise seufzte. „Sie ist süß", meinte Lestrange. „Ja, das ist sie…" Little M. war beunruhigt. Er kannte den Ruf des Mannes und hatte bereits von seinem neuerlichen ‚Interesse' gehört. Er hätte ihm jedes seiner Mädchen mitgegeben, nur nicht Helen. Doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Entweder er hielt sich zurück und konnte auf ein weiteres Lebenszeichen seiner Familie hoffen, oder er befreite Helen aus dem Bann Malfoys und riskierte nicht nur das Leben seiner Angehörigen, sondern auch ihrer beider Tod…

* * *

**Begriffe: **paralysieren: blockieren, lähmen 


	16. Die erste Nacht

**15. Kapitel – Die erste Nacht**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Manche graben sich in materiellen Überfluß ein,  
weil sie sich vor ihrer seelischen Armut fürchten.**  
Dr. phil. Rosmarie Tscheer

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Die Männer im Saal hatten wohl bemerkt, dass der ranghohe Todesser und seine Begleitung auf einmal verschwunden waren, doch niemandem war aufgefallen, wohin sie gegangen waren. Auch dass Maia nicht mehr auf der Bühne mitwirkte, wurde von den meisten registriert, doch in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand zog keiner von ihnen die richtigen Rückschlüsse. Einheitlich wurde vermutet, der neuen Hure sei die allgemeine Aufregung nicht bekommen.

Jene ließ sich von dem adonishaften jungen Mann durch einen Seiteneingang der Bühne führen und nahm nicht mehr die beunruhigten Blicke ihres Mentors war. Little M. sorgte sich wirklich um Helen, doch er konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Er fühlte sich, als müsse er zusehen, wie seine junge Mitarbeiterin wie ein Schaf zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Und so gern er ihren Hals retten wollte, so genau wusste er, dass ihm keinerlei Handlungsspielraum geblieben war. Insgeheim wünschte er Helen alles Glück, das sie für eine Nacht mit dem verhassten Todesser gebrauchen konnte.

Auch wenn Helen von dem attraktiven Äußeren ihres Begleiters angenehm überrascht war, so bewahrte sie ihr rationaler und analytischer Verstand davor, den Kopf zu verlieren und in romantische Schwärmereien abzudriften. Helen vergaß nicht, dass sie einen mächtigen Feind neben sich hatte, der wohl alles andere als zärtlich und liebevoll war. Sie wusste, heute Nacht würde sie ihre Unschuld verlieren und sie fürchtete sich davor. Als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte sie immer von einem wunderschönen Ersten Mal geträumt, gefühlvoll, leidenschaftlich, liebevoll und vor allem mit einem Mann ihrer Wahl. Daher war sie auch nicht dem ‚Club der Jungfrauen' beigetreten, den die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang gegründet hatten. In diesem Club wurde lediglich über Sex gesprochen und darüber, wie die Mädchen am effektivsten ihre Unschuld verlieren konnten. Helen hatte sich nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligt. Sie glaubte fest an die berühmte Erste Liebe.

Bis heute. Nie hatte sie sich träumen lassen, auf diese Art und Weise in die körperliche Liebe eingeführt zu werden. Auch wenn sie sich nicht der Illusion hingab, in dem Unbekannten einen einfühlsamen Liebhaber gefunden zu haben, so hoffte sie doch, dass es nicht allzu schmerzhaft und abschreckend werden würde, zumal sie dies wohl in Zukunft des Öfteren tun musste, wenn sie überleben wollte. Überleben. Helen schloss kurz die Augen, während Sie von dem Unbekannten geführt wurde und atmete tief durch. Wollte sie überhaupt überleben? Je mehr sie kennenlernte und je weiter sie in die Machenschaften der Organisation vordrang, desto stärker wurde ihr klar, wie minimal die Chance auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht war. Jede Sekunde wurde ihr schlüssiger, dass sie der Willkür und der Laune von den Männern ausgeliefert war, die sie hassen gelernt hatte.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und plötzlich fiel ihr siedendheiß auf, dass sie vollkommen in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, so dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wohin der Unbekannte sie führte. Verstohlen sah sie sich um und vermutete anhand des langen Ganges, dass sie sich noch immer im DinGrinder befanden. Sie nahm an, dass sie sich im dritten oder vierten Stockwerk befanden. Unauffällig sah sie zu ihrem Begleiter hoch, der sie noch immer führte, aber mittlerweile in diskretem Abstand zu ihr ging. Sie waren beide alleine. Kein Little M., kein Aufpasser, kein sonstiger Zauberer war zu sehen. Helen begann unbewusst zu zittern.

Malfoy bemerkte es natürlich. Seine Sinne waren geschärft. Er befand sich auf einem Terrain, das er nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er rechnete jederzeit mit einem Angriff. Es gab zu viele Neider oder Auftragskiller. Selbst die junge Frau an seiner Seite konnte auf ihn angesetzt sein. Er kannte das Prinzip und vor allem die Spielregeln der Mächtigen. ‚Nimm, was deinem Oper am Wichtigsten ist und es tut alles für dich', war der beliebteste Brauch. Am besten erfüllten Kinder ihren Zweck, da Mütter in diesem Fall besonders empfänglich waren. Dennoch vermutete er, dass Helen Rosier noch zu jung für ein eigenes Kind war. Aber er hütete sich davor, sie zu unterschätzen. Auch wenn sie den Eindruck eines unschuldigen Mädchens erweckte, so konnte die Wirklichkeit vollkommen anders aussehen. Ihm war erzählt worden, sie sei nach Russland gekommen, um die Tricks und Kniffe der Todesserfrauen zu lernen. Doch noch wusste er zu wenig, um einschätzen zu können, ob es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Der Lord liebte Treuetests.

Am Ende des langen Korridors angelangt, erreichten das ungleiche´Paar eine Tür. Malfoy löste sich von Helen und befahl ihr, in den Raum zu gehen. Sollte sich dieser Raum als Falle entpuppen, so würde er vorgewarnt sein. Doch nichts passierte. Die junge Frau betrat ein großzügig eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer mit Himmelbett und einem angrenzenden kleinen Bad. In seiner Grundstruktur war dieser Raum so eingerichtet wie der, der Helen zugeteilt worden war. Allerdings war die Ausstattung dieser Kammer ungleich luxuriöser und komfortabler. Die Sofas waren in einem eleganten, hellbeigen Ton gehalten. Passende Seidenkissen lagen bereit. Der davor stehende Tisch und der Sekretär, der in einer Ecke stand, waren aus teurem Holz handgeschnitzt und wiesen Spuren der Vergangenheit aus, die den wertvollen und eleganten Eindruck verstärkten. Das großzügige Himmelbett entpuppte sich ebenfalls als kostspieliges Möbelstück, das mit seidigen Laken und seidigen Decken und Kissen ausstaffiert worden war. Alles in allem erweckte der Raum ein entspanntes und beruhigendes Ambiente.

Mitten im Zimmer blieb Helen abwartend stehen. Sie drehte sich nicht zu dem Unbekannten um, schließlich sollte er ihre Unsicherheit nicht sehen. Doch Lucius achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Er schloss und versiegelte die Tür, folgte ihr dann mit großen Schritten in die Mitte des Raumes, um dort mit seinem Zauberstab die Wände und Einrichtungsgegenstände zu untersuchen. Er fand nichts, was ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise beunruhigte. Anschließend trat er zu dem Sekretär, setzte sich und zog eine Mappe aus seinem Umhang. Den Zauberstab legte er achtlos neben sich auf die Platte. Umgehend war er in seinen Papieren vertieft.

Überrascht wandte sich Helen schließlich zu ihm um und wartete weiter. Es passierte nichts. Nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren, räusperte sie sich leise. Malfoy blickte hoch und sah sie an. „Sir?", fragte Helen leise. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Legen Sie sich schlafen. Sie sehen müde aus. Ich werde Sie morgen früh wecken, so dass Sie pünktlich zum Frühstück zurückkehren können." Wieder widmete er sich seinen Dokumenten und schien sie zu vergessen.

Unsicher trat Helen von einem Bein aufs nächste. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was hier passierte. Er wollte sie nicht? Ein Teil in ihr war erleichtert. So konnte sie das Unvermeidbare noch eine Weile aufschieben. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand, so machte ihr der Akt der körperlichen Liebe Angst. Das, was die Mädchen im Schlafsaal berichtet hatten, hatte sich nicht angenehm angehört. Im Gegenteil. Helen hatte eher den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er schmerzhaft und unschön war. Doch ein anderer Teil in ihr war unzufrieden. Der weibliche Part, den Helen zweifelsohne besaß, war gekränkt. Empfand sie der Unbekannte als abstoßen und nicht begehrenswert? Warum sollte er sonst ins DinGrinder gekommen sein, wenn er sich nicht eine Hure hatte nehmen wollen? Hatte ihm eines der anderen Mädchen eher zugesagt? Wenn ja, warum hatte er sie dann hergebracht? Er war nicht von ihr oder Little M. dazu aufgefordert geworden. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Little M. sie am liebsten von dem Unbekannten weggebracht hätte.

Helen legte sich angezogen auf die äußerste Kante des Bettes und rollte sich wie ein kleines Kind schutzbedürftig zusammen. Die Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf und lange fand sie keine Ruhe. Doch irgendwann nahm die Erschöpfung überhand, so dass sie nach längerer Zeit doch einschlief.

ooOoo

Stunden später seufzte der blonde Mann auf und legte die Akten zur Seite. Er lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch, schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen. In Momenten wie diesen fühlte er sich unsagbar alt. Trotz seiner zweiundzwanzig Jahre kam er sich wie zweiundsiebzig vor. Die Verantwortung, die schon früh auf seine Schultern gelegt worden war, schien ihn manchmal in die Knie zu zwingen. Sie fühlte sich bleiern an, so dass er oftmals glaubte, nicht wieder aufstehen zu können. Doch weder war es ihm erlaubt, eine Pause zu machen noch diese Verpflichtung gänzlich abzugeben. Und selbst wenn es eine Möglichkeit eines Nachfolgers gegeben hätte, so dauerte die Einarbeitung über Jahre. Aber das bedeutete Zeit und Zeit hatte er nicht.

Erneut stöhnte Lucius leise. Dann stand er auf und dehnte seine eingeschlafenen Glieder. Er ging zu einer kleinen Klingel, die im Raum keinerlei Geräusch verursachte, aber eines der Wesen herrief, die in Russland als Hauselfen dienten. Das Geschöpf mit dem übergroßen Kopf und den viel zu langen Füßen tauchte unmittelbar auf und erkundigte sich unterwürfig nach seinen Wünschen. „Diva und einen Samowar mit Red Keemun", orderte er in dem typischen malfoy'ischen Befehlston. Das Wesen verbeugte sich. „Welche Flasche, Sir?", fragte es in gebrochenem Englisch. Lucius überlegte einen Moment. „Die Beste." Es nickte und brauchte nur Sekunden, bis es zurückkehrte und die gewünschten Dinge auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. Dann verschwand es ebenso schnell, wie es erschienen war. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete er das Glasfläschchen. Ihm war bewusst, dass Shiva ihm Verschwendungssucht vorwerfen würde, doch dies war für ihn im Augenblick vollkommen unerheblich. Er musste sich in einem fremden Land ab und an etwas gönnen, um bei Laune zu bleiben.

Regelrecht ehrfürchtig goss er sich zwei Zentiliter in das hauchdünne, mundgeblasene Wodkaglas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Erneut füllte er die farblose Flüssigkeit in das Glas. Diesmal kostete er den typischen, vollmundigen Geschmack vollkommen aus. Das Wässerchen rann langsam über seine Zunge und Lucius schloss die Augen. Auch wenn ihn seine Umgebung anders wahrnahm, so war er in Wirklichkeit ein Genießer par excellence.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand näherte er sich bedächtig dem Bett und betrachtete die darin liegende Gestalt. Unter normalen Umständen war Helen Rosier kein Mädchen, dem er einen zweiten Blick gönnen würde. Doch wie sie in den seidenen Betttüchern lag und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund schlief, erregte sie etwas in ihm, das er am ehesten als Beschützerinstinkt definiert hätte. Verwundert zog er die Stirn in Falten. Ein Malfoy konnte sich keinen Beschützerinstinkt erlauben, zumal noch immer nicht geklärt war, ob sie ihn ausspionieren sollte oder ob ihre Begegnung im DinGrinder dem Zufall zuzuschreiben war.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, der sich verheißungsvoll in die Laken schmiegte. Seine Gedanken wanderten in andere, lustvollere Richtungen. Doch sofort rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung. Ein Lucius Malfoy suchte sich seine Gespielinnen nach bestimmten Kriterien aus, wobei das Äußere nicht unbedingt eine Rolle spielte. Natürlich wollte er nicht das Bedürfnis haben, die Augen schließen zu müssen, sobald er sie sah. Daher war ein angenehmes Aussehen Grundvoraussetzung. Und auch wenn Lucius Malfoy Perfektion liebte, so hatte er schon früh die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ein gutes Äußeres nicht gleich guter Charakter und Diskretion verhieß. Diskretion war sehr wichtig. Nichts war schlimmer, als eine Frau, die mit Details hausieren ging, die niemanden etwas zu interessieren hatte, zumal es vorkommen konnte, dass sie etwas aufschnappte, was geheim gehalten werden sollte. Dies passierte äußerst selten, Lucius war zu misstrauisch, doch die Möglichkeit bestand. Für diesen Fall war es unbedingt von Nöten, dass seine Gespielin ein dunkles Geheimnis hatte, oder eine besondere Bindung zu einem Menschen. Im Zweifelsfalle musste er auf etwas zurückgreifen können, um die Loyalität notfalls zwangsweise zu sichern.

Für einen Moment gestattete er es sich, sich eine mögliche Liaison mit Miss Rosier vorzustellen. Ihr Vater wäre außer sich vor Wut, sollte er jemals davon erfahren. Allein das war ein Grund, etwas mit dem Mädchen anzufangen. Genüsslich stellte er sich vor, wie er Evan bei einem Treffen in London unter die Nase reiben würde, dass ausgerechnet er mit Helen geschlafen hätte und er der Mann wäre, in den Rosiers Tochter verliebt wäre. Dass sich Helen in ihn verlieben würde, sollte er es darauf anlegen, stand für ihn außer Frage. Bislang hatte ihm noch keine Frau widerstehen können und erst eine hatte ihm einen Korb gegeben.

Bevor seine Gedanken zu der unglückseligen Liebschaft mit Artemis abdrifteten, hatte er sich bereits von dem Bett abgewandt und war zum Couchtisch gegangen, um sich ein weiteres Glas des sündhaft teuren Wodkas zu gönnen. Auch diesen Schluck genoss er nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Wie den Körper einer Frau tastete Lucius ehrfurchtsvoll den wertvollen Flakon ab und genoss das sich brechende Licht in den Diamanten. Behutsam stellte er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf das Sofa fallen. Er zog seine Slipper aus glattem Napaleder aus und stellte sie ordentlich neben das Sofa. Dann streckte er sich und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. In dieser Haltung wollte er die schlafende Helen beobachten und seinen Überlegungen nachhängen. Er war es gewohnt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen. Tagsüber forderten die offiziellen Geschäfte des Malfoyimperiums seine Aufmerksamkeit, die er zum Teil durchaus von Russland aus lenken konnte und die nicht unter Shivas Zugehörigkeitsbereich fielen. Nachts war die Zeit der Todesser, um deren Ausbildung er sich zu sorgen hatte. Irgendwo dazwischen fielen Essen, Schlafen, gelegentliche Freizeitaktivitäten und natürlich die Korrespondenz mit dem Dunklen Lord.

Lucius bemerkte nicht, wie seine Augen zufielen und Sekunden später war er in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken…

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Samowar: Kessel zum Erhitzen für Teewasser. Er speichert es und gibt es über einen kleinen Hahn ab.

- Diva Vodka: russischer Wodka in einem exklusiven Flakon, wahlweise mit Swarovskisteinen, Goldstückchen oder echten Diamanten verziert. Die Blackwood-Distillers (Branntweinbrennerei) erschuf mit diesem Luxuswodka die erste Spirituose, die mit Diamantstaub gefiltert wird. DV Wurde 2006 zum besten Wodka der Welt gekürt. Der Diamantenflakon kostet z. Zt. 788.000 Euro. Den DV gab es 1979 noch nicht. Allerdings gefällt er mir so gut, dass ich ihn kurzerhand einfach in das Jahr entwende. In DSS gab's dieses edle Wässerchen also schon 1979

- Red Keemun: Russische Teesorte, verfüg über wenig Koffein und beinhaltet kaum Gerbsäure. Der Red Keemun wird mit Keemun-Blättern aus Yunnan veredelt und besitzt eine dezente Teesüße.

- par excellence: ausgeprägt, schlechthin

- Slipper: flacher Herrenschuh

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Ein Schelm, wer an Sex dachte lach


	17. Der Morgen danach

**16. Kapitel – Der Morgen danach**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Menschenschicksale sind lose Blätter, die vom Winde getrieben zur Erde fallen,  
vergehen, und keine Spuren hinterlassen.**  
Wilhelm Vogel

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Der Morgen graute bereits und trotzdem saßen noch immer Gäste im DinGrinder. Little M. tauschte mit seinen Mädchen genervte Blicke. Öffnungszeiten gab es in dem Etablissement nicht, solange noch Gäste da waren, musste die Show weitergehen. Ein junger Todesser schien seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Zum unzähligsten Male stieß er mit seinen zahlreichen Gästen an und schien dem Alkohol gewaltig zugesprochen hatten. Sie lachten. Sie grölten. Sie pfiffen, während die Mädchen des Nachtlokals mittlerweile vollkommen übermüdet auf der Bühne eine gute Performance hinzulegen.

Little M. stand neben der Bar, ein Sektglas locker in der Hand haltend, und machte die Abrechnung. Der zweite Mann, der an der Theke saß, rührte nachdenklich mit dem Stab seiner Cocktailkirsche in seinem Glas und schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Rabastan Lestrange war ein Todesser, den der Conferencier schlecht einschätzen konnte. Aufgrund dessen scheinbar engen Freundschaft zu Malfoy, war er vorsichtig mit dem, was er sagte und tat.

Als das hauselfenähnliche Wesen, welches bereits den Wodka zu Malfoy gebracht hatte, erschien, schrak Little M. regelrecht zusammen. Es berichtete, dass Malfoy ihm am Abend zuvor befohlen hatte, bereits um fünf das Frühstück zu servieren. Little M. nickte und wandte sich wieder seiner Abrechnung zu, als sich die Eingangstür erneut öffnete

Ungewohnt ausgeschlafen und vor allem erholt, wachte Helen am nächsten Morgen verhältnismäßig früh auf. Ihr hatten die vergangenen Stunden Schlaf sehr gut getan. Sie lächelte noch mit geschlossenen Augen und streckte sich wohlig in dem großen, bequemen Bett. Es herrschte eine Ruhe, die sie schon lange nicht mehr hatte genießen dürfen. In Hogwarts war ständig etwas los gewesen. Eines der anderen Mädchen hatte im Schlaf andauernd geweint, ein anderes gesprochen. Am Anfang hatte Helen immer gedacht, es hätte Angst und war versucht, es zu trösten, doch schnell hatte sie das Gegenteil gelernt. Diese, ihr vollkommen unbekannte Stille, hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Helen traute sich kaum, ihre Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, den magischen Moment zu zerstören. Langsam wachten auch ihre anderen Sinne auf. Der Geruchssinn teilte ihr den Duft von frischem Tee mit. An ihr Ohr drang ein leises, atmendes Geräusch. Sie war also nicht allein im Zimmer.

Nicht allein! Sofort war Helen hellwach und hatte sich bereits im Bett aufgesetzt. Das Kleid, welches sie bereits am Vorabend getragen hatte, war zerknittert, aber ansonsten schien sie vollkommen unberührt zu sein. Erleichterung machte sich in der jungen Hexe breit. Doch sie übersah nicht den friedlich wirkenden Mann, der aufrecht mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Sofa saß, unweit einer kleinen Flasche und zweier Frühstücksgedecke, und der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Sein Kinn war ihm auf die Brust gesunken, so dass die langen, hellblonden Haare wie ein Vorhang vor seine Augen fielen. Seine Haltung sah furchtbar unbequem aus, aber sie hinderte ihn nicht daran, tief und fest zu schlafen. Helen lächelte. Im Schlaf waren seine Gesichtszüge entspannt und er wirkte wesentlich jünger, als er es eigentlich war.

Ihr Blick eilte hastig durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an seinem Zauberstab hängen, den er unachtsam auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Eine Welle der Erregung erfasst sie. Ein Zauberstab. Endlich würde sie fliehen können. Auch wenn sie keinerlei Zeit gehabt hatte, sich einen richtigen Fluchtplan zu überlegen, so verdrängte sie diese Komponente weit in ihren Hinterkopf. Darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Ließe sie die Überlegung jetzt zu, sie würde verrückt werden.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln stand Helen vom Bett auf und hielt nervös inne. Doch der Unbekannte rührte sich nicht. Sie tapste lautlos zu dem Sekretär und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Zauberstab aus. Als sie das glatte Holz mit ihrer rechten Hand ergriff und ihre Faust um den Zauberstab schloss, erfüllte sie eine plötzliche Hitze, die sie fast dazu veranlasst hätte, den Stab fallen zulassen. Sie spürte, dass eine uralte Macht versuchte, von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. Helen ließ es zu, sie spürte, eine Gegenwehr war nicht möglich. Als sich der Zauberstab schließlich an sie gewöhnt zu haben schien, nickte Helen unbewusst und ging leise zur Tür. Der Türgriff ließ sich nicht drehen, wahrscheinlich musste sie einen Zauberspruch äußern. „Ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie gut auf meinen Zauberstab aufpassen würden", riss _seine_ Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Lucius Malfoy war davon aufgewacht, dass er den Stoff des Bettes hatte rascheln hören. Ein leises Lüftchen verriet ihm, dass die junge Hure zum Schreibtisch gelaufen war. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sie leise stöhnen hörte. Die Magie seines Stabes war nicht ungefährlich. Sekunden später stand er, nur auf Socken, neben dem Bett, lehnte sich an den Pfosten und, eine Handbewegung später, hielt eine Tasse Tee in den Händen. Seine Worte erschreckten sie und ließen sie herumwirbeln. Amüsiert registrierte er, dass sie einen Schritt zurückgegangen war und seinen Stab abwehrend vor ihrer Brust hielt, direkt auf ihn gerichtet. „Er ist ein Familienerbstück. Passen Sie drauf auf. Bitte."

Helen war ob seiner gelassenen Art irritiert. Auch wenn sie körperlich keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, so hatte sie den Vorteil, den Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten. Sie empfand ihn als äußerst leichtsinnig, schließlich war sie eine Hexe. „Kommen Sie mir bloß nicht zu nahe", rief sie fast schon panisch aus. Der Blonde lächelte charmant. „Aber nicht doch, kleine Helen. Du bist nicht der Typ Frau, der jemanden eiskalt ermordet." Ungeführt nippte er weiterhin an seiner Tasse, ließ sie junge Frau aber nicht aus den Augen. Er wirkte belustigt, doch jemand, der ihn sehr gut kannte, hätte bemerkt, dass er innerlich jederzeit zum Sprung ansetzen konnte.

Der Stab zitterte in Helens Händen. „Sie bleiben da, wo Sie sind." Malfoy lachte leise. „Ich habe mich keinen Schritt bewegt. Natürlich war ihm ihre Nervosität nicht entgangen. Genauso wenig, wie ihre wachsende Anziehungskraft. Als sie da so vor ihm stand, mit erhitztem Gesicht und geröteten Wangen, zog sie ihn in ihren Bann. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Diese Mischung aus Unschuld und Naivität faszinierte ihn. Dass sie sich in einer vermeintlichen Gefahrensituation zur Löwin verwandelte, erzeugte eine bezaubernde Ausstrahlung, die ihn Augenblick für Augenblick mehr und mehr fesselte.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag", sagte der Blonde sanft. „Sie geben mir meinen Zauberstab wieder und wir werden uns gemeinsam ein ausgedehntes Frühstück gönnen. So wie Sie aussehen, werden Sie eine gute Tasse Tee und ein frisches Brötchen zu schätzen wissen." Lächelnd nickte er in Richtung Tisch und ging langsam zu besagtem Möbelstück. „Bleiben Sie stehen", keuchte die junge Frau und richtete zitternd den Zauberstab auf ihn. Er stellte die Teetasse ab und drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin. „Helen, seien Sie vernünftig. Geben Sie meinen Zauberstab und ich vergesse die ganze Angelegenheit."

Helen dachte nach. Dies war die beste Gelegenheit zu flüchten und wahrscheinlich kam so eine Gelegenheit nie wieder. Ihre Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt und freudige Erregung ergriff sie. Little M. und seine Familie kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie wusste, sie musste sich entscheiden. Entweder sie nahm die Gelegenheit zur Flucht war und riskierte, dass Little M. ihre Flucht ausbaden musste oder sie gab nach und verzichtete, diesen günstigen Zeitpunkt zu nutzen.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen. Malfoy zuckte zusammen und presste seine rechte Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm. Er keuchte auf. „Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab, sofort", presste er hervor und sah Helen eindringlich an. „Verdammt, Mädchen, das ist kein Spiel hier." Er richtete sich wieder auf, als der Schmerz so plötzlich verschwand wie er aufgetaucht war, und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Helen zu. „Impedimenta", schrie sie reflexartig und erstarrte, als Malfoy unbeeindruckt weiter auf sie zugeeilt kam. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk, so dass er ihr mühelos den Stab entwenden konnte. Sie nicht weiter beachtend eilte er zur Tür und entriegelte sie. Das Haus war so mit Zaubern belegt, dass niemand apparieren konnte, um eine mögliche Zechprellerei zu vermeiden.

Verblüfft starrte Helen ihm hinterher.

ooOoo

Als Malfoy ins Foyer kam, hörte er bereits den Lärm, der aus dem Saal kam. Sofort eilte er in die Richtung des Radaus und versuchte, sich einen Überblick über das sich ihm bietende Chaos zu verschaffen. Zwanzig junge Männer taumelten eher, als dass sie standen, und versuchten sich gegen eine unbestimmte Masse russischer Zauberer zu behaupten. Die doppelte Anzahl englischer Todesser stand in dem Raum verteilt und kämpfte gegen eine noch größere Gruppe Einheimischer.

„Du bist spät, Lucius." Der Angesprochene drehte sich blitzschnell nach links. „Und unvorsichtig", spöttelte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich hätte dich bereits erledigen können." Malfoy sah, wie sein Herr verborgen an einer Wand lehnte stand und dem Treiben zusah. „Die Russen sind gut." – „Herr", Lucius beeilte sich, eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. „Eure Männer-" Voldemort winkte ab. „Die kommen gut allein zu recht. Siehst du die Anzahl der verletzten Russen? Sie steigt, während auf unserer Seite bislang nur zehn Männer den Tod gefunden hat. Komm, stell dich zu mir." Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Gefecht kam Malfoy der Aufforderung umgehend nach.

„Es ist eine gute Übung", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Die Russen planen etwas gegen uns. So lernen die Todesser deren Kampfstil kennen." Er klang regelrecht amüsiert. „Siehst du diese Gruppe aus fünf Männern da vorne recht?" Der Blonde nickte. „Sie kämpfen wie Berserker. Allerdings unkontrolliert und ohne jegliche Taktiken. Das werden wir später zu unserem Vorteil auszunutzen wissen." Voldemort zog nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten. „Sie sind stark, das muss ich zugeben, aber ihnen fehlt die Raffinesse, um aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervorzugehen. Sie mögen uns zahlentechnisch überlegen sein, aber wir haben die wirkungsvolleren Flüche." Befriedigt stellte er fest, dass zwei weitere Russen zu Boden gingen.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" Malfoy spürte den wissenden Blick seines Herrn auf sich, hielt aber dennoch seine Augen auf den Kampf gerichtet. Zwei Russen hatten gerade einen Todesser eingekreist und versuchten, ihn gemeinsam zu entwaffnen. Sie hatten nicht mit der Verbissenheit des Einzelnen gerechnet. Dieser wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord in der Nähe stand und versuchte, sich vor dem Herrn zu beweisen.

„Ich hatte ein kleines Rendevous mit einer entzückenden jungen Dame", beantwortete Lucius die Frage des Lords und hörte diesen lachen. „Hat sich die kleine Rosier endlich gefügt?" Es verwunderte den jungen Mann immer wieder aufs Neue, wie gut der Herr informiert war. „Ein hübsches Ding", fuhr dieser fort. „Talentiert, nett anzusehen und breite Hüften, gute Voraussetzungen für eine Mutter zukünftiger Todesser." Malfoy lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er war seit Kindesbeinen an dazu erzogen worden, die Frau zu ehren und als kostbar zu erachten, was mit Sicherheit darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Shiva selbst eine Frau war. Die Art und Weise, wie sein Herr über die kleine Rosier sprach, passte nicht in das Bild, welches er über Jahre hinweg vermittelt bekommen hatte.

Ein paar der verletzten Russen rappelten sich wieder auf und stürzten sich erneut ins Kampfgetümmel. Ihr Angriff war mit einer Aggressivität gewürzt, die die Todesser für einen Moment ins Straucheln kommen ließ. Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch der Dunkle Lord hielt ihn zurück. „Du bist ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Gib den anderen eine Chance, ebenfalls einer zu werden", befahl der Lord sanft, doch Malfoy überhörte nicht den drohenden Unterton. Er wusste, ein solches Gespräch mit seinem Herrn war eine Seltenheit und dessen Zeichen von Wertschätzung. Er tat gut daran, dessen Geduld nicht übermäßig zu strapazieren. „Ja, Herr", entgegnete er daher.

Voldemort nickte. „Diese Russen haben keinen Stil", sprach er wieder im Plauderton. „Sie glauben, erfolgreich zu sein, weil sie von zwei Seiten angreifen. Doch siehst du, Lucius? Sie haben gegen meine Todesser keine Chance. Links brechen Yaxley und MacNair aus, um von hinten anzugreifen. Und Bellatrix mag zwar lediglich eine Frau sein, aber sie hat ein Gefühl dafür, dem Feind zuvor zu kommen. Sie hat mittlerweile zehn dieser Barbaren erledigt. Eine vielversprechende Frau." Lucius nickte. Einen Kampf zu beobachten, hatte zweifelsohne etwas Mitreißendes an sich. „Der Russe ist ein erbärmlicher Gegner", sinnierte Voldemort weiter. „Wie armselig."

„Da haben Sie Recht", knurrte eine dritte Stimme vom Eingang her. „Suworow", nickte Voldemort, „Sie sollten Ihren Männern taktisches Denken beibringen." Suworow presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er war der Anführer der Antioligarchen und wusste von der allabendlichen Vergnügungssucht des Schwarzen Ordens. Er hatte seinen Männern den Angriff befohlen, um zu sehen, wie stark der Gegner war. Auf den Dunklen Lord zu treffen, hatte er nicht vermutet und er war nicht einfältig genug, um zu glauben, gegen diesen Mann eine Chance zu haben. Daher hatte er den Zauberstab nicht erhoben, sondern streckte dem Lord die andere Hand hin, in der er ein weißes Taschentuch hielt. Voldemort akzeptierte diese Geste mit einem Kopfnicken.

Suworow trat näher und nickte zum Getümmel. „Ihre Engländer sind gut", meinte er. „Wir werden noch viel üben müssen." Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Wir Russen sind zäh. Wir werden euch Engländer noch aus unserem Land vertreiben." Voldemort warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Überschätzen Sie sich nicht", meinte er. „Wir haben nicht vor, uns vertreiben zu lassen." – „Alles andere hätte mich auch enttäuscht." Die beiden Männer standen nebeneinander und beobachteten die sich bekämpfenden Männer. Gelegentlich ließ der eine einen Kommentar fallen, welcher umgehend kommentiert wurde. Lucius wusste, dass der Lord den russischen Befehlshaber einwickelte. Er mimte den interessierten Feldherrn, der erfreut darüber war, sich mit dem Gegner austauschen zu können. In Wirklichkeit lenkte der Lord den Russen mit Kommentaren ab, um ungehindert in dessen Kopf einzudringen und eventuelle brauchbare Informationen zu sammeln.

Gerade, als er begann, sich zu entspannen, lenkte Voldemort wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann. Er deutete Malfoy an, näher zu kommen und drehte sich so, dass Suworow den Inhalt ihres Gesprächs nicht mit anhören konnte. „Ich freue mich, dass du dich der kleinen Rosier angenommen hast", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich erwarte, dass du ihren Widerstand vollkommen brichst und sie brauchbar machst. Wenn es nötig ist, sie hier zu belassen, soll es mir recht sein. Ich erwarte dich mit ihr am Sonntagabend, um ihre Fortschritte zu kontrollieren. Je eher sie vernünftig wird, desto besser." Seine Augen fixierten die Eisgrauen seines Gegenübers. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, Lucius." Der warnende Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Inhalt seiner Worte. Malfoy nickte. In fünf Tagen musste er eine fügsame Helen Rosier vorweisen können.

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Berserker: kampfwütiger Mann  
- Suworow: Alexander Wassiljewitsch Suworow-Rymnikski, 1729 – 1800, russischer General und gilt als einer der größten Strategen der Neuzeit

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Zu der Tasse Tee. Die natürliche Begabung für diese Art der Magie war von Anfang an da. Aber es reicht nur ‚für den Hausgebrauch'. Zum ‚richtigen' Zaubern benötigt unser Blondes Toxikum natürlich seinen Zauberstab.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein Voldemort. Vergesst nicht, seine Horkruxe waren noch nicht alle erstellt, entsprechend besitzt er 1979 noch ein gewisses Maß an ‚Menschlichkeit'. Ebenso ist Malfoy noch ein junger Mann, der zwar auf der einen Seite ein harter Kämpfer für die Sache seines Herrn ist, auf der anderen Seite aber eine gute Seite besitzt und durchaus noch als charmanter Jungspund bezeichnet werden kann.

Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, dass ich die Todesser bislang nicht als die Bestien auftreten lasse, die JKR darstellt. In meiner Vorstellung kann ein Mensch nicht nur schlecht und nicht nur gut sein. Jeder hat zwei Seiten in sich. Ich will die Todesser menschlich machen, heißt: Sie haben auch humane Seiten. Eine brutale Handlung seitens eines Mitgliedes des Schwarzen Ordens passte bislang noch nicht in DSS. Aber natürlich wird es solche Szenen geben, spätestens beim großen, richtigen Kampf gegen die Antioligarchen. Lasst euch also nicht einlullen zwinker.

Außerdem bin ich ein Anhänger von Subtilität. So mag Voldemort in dieser Szene vordergründig als fast schon sympathisch auftreten, zeigt aber in Wirklichkeit einen äußerst perfiden Charakterzug, indem er seinen Todessern beim Kämpfen zusieht, ohne einzuschreiten. Dass er ‚mal eben' zehn Männer verliert, interessiert ihn nicht, solange er den Kampf gewinnt.

Voldemort und Suworow sehen den Kampf als Übungszweck an. Früher gab es bestimmte Regeln, nach denen Krieg geführt wurde. Ich entleihe mir diese Regeln, um zu demonstrieren, dass die willkürliche und brachiale Herrschaft Voldemorts noch nicht angebrochen ist. Das sagt allerdings nichts über die Brutalität und Radikalität von Riddles Einstellung und Ansichten aus, lediglich über die Art und Weise des Kampfes, die vor seinem Sturz „fairer" war. Auch der Lord vollführt in meinen Augen eine Wandlung und war nicht von Anfang an so, wie wir ihn bei JKR kennengelernt haben. Kann ich verständlich machen, was ich meine, oder haltet ihr das für totalen Mist?

Das weiße Taschentuch - Die weiße Fahne: Die Flagge wurde offiziell in der Haager Landkriegsordnung (1907) juristisch festgelegt. Das heißt, dass sich die kriegsführenden Lager ehrenhaft verhalten müssen. Sie gilt auch heute noch als Zeichen der Aufgabe. Ich habe in Anlehnung an eine Filmszene aus „Der Patriot" gewählt. Suworow symbolisiert damit, dass er Voldemort nicht angreifen wird und erhofft, sich auf ein Gespräch nähern zu können.


	18. Die Aufklärung

**17. Kapitel – Die Aufklärung **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Teuer ist mir der Freund, doch auch der Feind kann mir nützen.  
****Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll.**  
Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wie sind Sie so schnell hergekommen?", fragte Suworow. Voldemort warf ihm einen überlegenen und gleichzeitig wissenden Blick zu. „Einer meiner Männer hat mich informiert." Der Russe überlegte kurz. „Aber wie konnten Sie so schnell fünfzig Todesser zusammenrufen?" Eines der seltenen Lächeln des Dunklen Lords huschte über dessen Lippen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde es Ihnen verraten?" – „Nein." – „Warum fragen Sie dann, Suworow." Er wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu. „Ihre Männer decken sich nicht gegenseitig. Es ist für meine Männer kein Problem, Ihre Reihen zu durchbrechen, obwohl sie fast eingekreist zu sein scheinen. Sehen Sie hinten links? Da klafft mittlerweile eine Lücke, die ihr Russen nicht schließen könnt." Suworow wandte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jene Stelle, die sein Kontrahent meinte. „Vielleicht ist das genau der Plan?", fragte er und grinste Voldemort spöttisch an. Dieser verzog keine Miene. „Mit Sicherheit nicht."

Ein Todesser ging direkt vor seinen Augen getroffen zu Tode. „Wieder einer der Ihren", kommentierte Suworow das Geschehen glatt. Er schien den Dunklen Lord aus der Fassung zu bringen wollen, doch dieser warf lediglich einen knappen Blick auf seinen toten Anhänger. „Dafür haben sie zwei Verluste zu melden. Sehen Sie? Auf der rechten Seite." Sumorow knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Lucius wollte sich gerade abwenden, der Dunkle Lord schien ihn nicht mehr zu brauchen, da stieß dieser einen kurzen Laut aus, der einem Pfiff nicht unähnlich war und doch durch Mark und Bein ging. Die Russen hielten irritiert inne, sie hatten einen derartigen Laut noch nie gehört. Die Todesser wussten ihre Chance zu nutzen. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die Reihen der Russen erheblich gelichtet. „Sraka", fluchte der Russe, bevor er den Rückzug befahl. Er bombardierte den Lord mit letzten, bitterbösen Blicken, bevor er verschwand.

„Ach, Lucius?" Der Lord drehte sich erneut zu seinem Todesser um. „Sorge dafür, dass Leningrad besser geschützt wird. Wir wollen es Suworow doch nicht erneut so einfach machen." Lucius verneigte sich. „Ja, Herr." Dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf, zu Helen zurückzugehen.

Während er die Gänge zu dem Zimmer entlang schritt, indem Helen warten sollte, hielt er seinen Zauberstab griffbereit. Es war möglich, dass sich einer der Russen in die oberen Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen hatte, um später einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten. Doch die Gänge wirkten wie ausgestorben. Scheinbar waren die Angreifer nach ihren schweren Verlusten umgehend geflüchtet.

Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit umgehend in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Etwa fünf Meter vor ihm zweigte ein weiterer Gang von dem am, den er gerade lang ging. Sofort nahm er eine defensive Haltung an. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter seiner schwarzen Robe und hochkonzentriert näherte er sich langsam der Kreuzung. Als er die Ecke erreicht hatte, lugte er vorsichtig in den zweiten Korridor und sah Helen, die von dem Todesser an die Wand gepresst wurde, der Lucius schon am Abend zuvor Widerstand geleistet hatte. Im Stillen fluchte der Blonde Mann. Konnten Frauen nicht einfach da bleiben, wo man sie zurückgelassen hatte?

„Bitte nicht", war Helens wimmernde Stimme zu vernehmen. Der Todesser lachte dreckig. „Stell sich nicht so an. Nachdem du die Nacht von Malfoy gefickt worden bist, bist du bestimmt noch ganz wund. Also mach hier nicht auf unberührte Unschuld. Ich will ein wenig Spaß mit dir. Mehr nicht. Sei zuvorkommen und dir passiert nichts." – „Ich… Da… Ich bin…", stammelte Helen, doch der Mann ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Was meinst du, wie erzürnt er sein wird, wenn er mitbekommt, dass seine kleine Hure von einem anderen beschmutzt wurde."

Jener, über den geredet wurde, verdrehte die Augen, dann gab er seine Vereidigungshaltung auf und trat lässig in den Gang. „Ganz recht", sagte er gelangweilt. „Und daher werden Sie die Kleine jetzt loslassen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen." Der Todesser grinste anzüglich. „Ach Malfoy, hättest du nicht fünf Minuten warten können? Dann wäre ich mit deiner kleinen Hure fertig gewesen und sie wüsste endlich, was ein richtiger Mann braucht." Das Blonde Toxikum schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Er wertete den plötzlichen Übergang zu der vertrauten Anrede nicht als Beleidigung. Es war vollkommen normal, dass sich Männer, die unter Druck gerieten, plötzlich Freiheiten raus nahmen, die ihnen nicht zustand. Er war distinguiert genug, da drüber zu stehen und sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

ooOoo

Helen kam das alles unwirklich vor. Sie stand an die Wand gepresst, ein sympathisch aussehender Todesser kam ihr keine Chance zu fliehen. Sein Körper quetschte sie regelrecht an die Mauer und er selbst hatte seinen Unterarm gegen ihre Kehle gelegt, so, als hätte er jeden Moment zudrücken wollen.

Sie war erst noch in dem Raum geblieben, unschlüssig, was zu tun war. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, aber dennoch hatte sie sich gescheut, sofort das Zimmer zu verlassen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Anhänger zusammengerufen, dass war ihr klar gewesen. Sie kannte das Todesserzeichen. Bei ihrem Vater hatte sie es einmal gesehen, als er gerade aus dem Bad gekommen war. Es war das erste und das letzte Mal gewesen. Helen hatte sich schließlich doch aus dem Zimmer getraut und war den langen Gang entlang gehuscht. In der Ferne war Lärm zuhören gewesen und sie hatte gehofft, dass alle abgelenkt waren, so dass sie hätte fliegen können.

Der Todesser, die sie jetzt an die Wand presste, hatte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Woher er so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Sie wusste nur, dass er ihre Hände zielsicher in ihren Schritt hatte wandern lassen. Sobald der blonde Unbekannte aufgetaucht war, war eine Änderung in dem Körper des Todessers vorgegangen. Er versteifte sich mehr und mehr und schien auf einmal gereizt und auf eine eigene Art und Weise unentschlossen zu sein.

Der Unbekannte! Helen stöhnte stumm. Malfoy. Nur einer konnte gemeint sein, der Erzfeind ihres Vaters. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, sie wäre in Gelächter ausgebrochen. So gestattete sie sich lediglich ein Grinsen. „Was grinst du so?", blaffte der Todesser sie an und Helen biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war fast nicht zuglauben, dass sie ausgerechnet dem verhassten Mann ihres Vaters begegnet war. Sie warf ihm rasch einen Blick zu. Galt der Spruch: „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund?" Sie hatte wenige Möglichkeiten. Um genau zu sein, nur zwei. Entweder sie verhielt sich passiv und legte so ihr Schicksal in Merlins Hände. Oder sie musste sich für einen der beiden Männer entscheiden. Ihr analytischer und rationaler Verstand wählte sofort. Der Todesser schied aus. Malfoy hatte sich wenigstens anständig ihr gegenüber benommen. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht über den Weg traute, so war er im Moment wohl die beste Alternative.

Wieder sah sie zu dem Todesser auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich vor diesem Scheusal gerettet haben", flötete sie und nickte in Malfoys Richtung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er für einen Moment irritiert die Stirn runzelte. „Es war so grauenvoll. Ich bin so unglaublich froh, dass Sie mich erlösen", schmeichelte sie weiter und hoffte, einen einigermaßen überzeugenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt haben zu können. Der Todesser starrte sie verblüfft an, bevor sein Blick begehrlich über ihre festen Brüste wanderte. „Wir könnten viel Spaß haben", hauchte er verzückt. Dann hob er seine Stimme und sagte, ohne sich zu seinem Widersacher umzudrehen. „Du scheinst doch nicht der Hengst im Bett zu sein, wie alle behaupten." Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Helen zitterte. Der Todesser nahm an, vor Begehren. Sie wusste es besser, sie bebte vor Ekel. Dies war der günstige Zeitpunkt für Malfoy, um einzugreifen. Doch nichts geschah. Als sie zu ihm rüber sah, erkannte sie, dass seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten und er mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte. Als er ihren Blick erwiderte machte er eine Geste, die wohl soviel hieß wie: ‚Was brauchst du mich, du kommst doch gut allein klar.'

Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Todessers zu befreien, doch noch immer drängte er sich schraubstockartig gegen sie. Erneut warf sie dem blonden Mann einen giftigen Blick zu. Dieser stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte lässig auf die beiden zu. Helen verfluchte diesen Mistkerl insgeheim. Sah er nicht, dass sie sich wirklich ekelte?

Scheinbar kam er zu dem gleichen Schluss, denn eine Sekunde später, lag der Todesser gelähmt auf dem Boden und funkelte die beiden böse an. Malfoy legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Nicht nett, sich einer Lady aufzudrängen", murmelte er. „Und gar nicht nett, wenn es sich um meine handelt." Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den bewegungsunfähigen Mann und ließ ihn vor sich herschweben. Dabei sah er hin und wieder hinter eine der Türen, die so zahlreich vertreten waren, und hielt schließlich vor einer an, die sich als Besenkammer entpuppte. Den Todesser ließ er auf das Regal schweben, inmitten der magischen Putzmittel. „In drei Tagen kommt die Putzkolonne", äußerte er lapidar. „Bis dahin können Sie sich über ihre Tat Gedanken machen." Er drehte sich um und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Kurz schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf, so als wollte er sämtliche negative Gedanken vertreiben. Dann drehte er sich mit einem strahlenden und unglaublich unwiderstehlichen Lächeln zu Helen um. Er hielt ihr einladend den Arm hin. „Frühstück?"

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- sraka, russ.: Arsch, Arschloch, Gesäß 


	19. Vertrauensfrage

**18. Kapitel – Vertrauensfrage**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ob er das meint, was er sagt? Sie hört es gern. Ob er es ernst mit ihr meint?  
Seine Stimme klingt weich, wenn er flüstert. Sie hat das gern. Er scheint ehrlich zu sein.  
Hat er wirklich sie? Oder hat er nur das eine im Sinn? Nur noch ihr Kopf, der sich sträubt.**  
Engel zu Staub, von: PUR

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die junge Frau sah Lucius Malfoy überrascht an. „Was?" – „Haben Sie Hunger auf ein gutes Frühstück?", wiederholte er lächelnd. Helen nickte überwältigt. Der Schreck, noch vor ein paar Minuten Angesicht in Angesicht mit einem verhassten Todesser gewesen zu sein, der vor Gewalt nicht zurück geschreckt war, saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen. Das Einzige, woran sie jetzt noch denken konnte, war eine frisch aufgebrühte Tasse echten englischen Tees. Dieses Verlangen konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären, wahrscheinlich suchte sie unbewusst nach etwas Vertrautem.

Nachdem sich die junge Frau automatisch bei ihm eingehakt hatte, schließlich verfügte der blonde Adonis über eine äußerst überzeugende Art, geleitete er sie langsam zurück in das für sie bestimmte Zimmer. Währenddessen überschlugen sich seine Gedanken förmlich. Er war sich seiner Anziehungskraft auf sie mehr als bewusst, so dass ein möglicher Fehlschlag für ihn indiskutabel. Diese Attraktivität gepaart mit seinem offensichtlich vorhandenen, unwiderstehlich charmanten Naturell versicherte ihm, dass er Helen binnen ein paar Stunden freiwillig in sein Bett bekommen würde. Er machte sich keine Illusion darüber, dass sie mit dem Mann Lucius Malfoy schlafen würde, aber nicht mit dem Menschen. Frauen sahen was sie sehen sollten, nicht, was er wirklich war. Artemis gegenüber hatte er sich geöffnet, doch sie hatte nur in ihm das gesehen, was sie wollte. Er seufzte lautlos und legte seine Finger beschützend über Helens.

Seine junge Begleitung schien ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken zu sein, so dass er sich eine Analyse der aktuellen Situation erlaubte. Er hatte von seinem Herrn den Auftrag bekommen, Helens Widerwillen zu brechen und sie zu einer folgsamen Todesserin zu machen. Zusätzlich sollte er seine Fähigkeiten als erfahrener Liebhaber nutzen, um sie in die Kunst der körperlichen Liebe zu unterrichten, um sie später von Voldemort als Beweis dessen Gunst einsetzbar zu machen. Die dritte Auflage war zweifelsohne die Perfideste. Er sollte Miss Rosier schwängern, um eine neue reinblütige Generation mitsamt bester Veranlagung zu initiieren. Das edle Blut der Malfoys garantierte in den Augen des Dunklen Lords eine erfolgreiche Zukunft. Dass der Lord seit einiger Zeit über einen möglichen Nachfolger nachdachte, war im elitären Ersten Zirkel ein offenes Geheimnis. Dass dieser die schöne Artemis benutzen wollte, um mit der brillanten Erbanlage des jungen, angehenden Zaubertrankmeisters einen Erben hervorzubringen, war ebenfalls bekannt. Sollte es dem frisch vermählten Paar also gelingen, einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt zu bringen, war Snapes Stellung als Erster Todesser gesichert. Malfoy hasste diese Zukunftspolitik.

Sie betraten das Zimmer und Malfoy orderte erneut mit lässiger Arroganz ein vollständiges, fürstliches Frühstück. „Tee?", fragte er und bestellte selbigen, nachdem Helen bestätigend genickt hatte. Wieder dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis das Gewünschte erschien und Lucius lud seine junge Begleitung charmant ein, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Dann schenkte er ihnen beiden Tee ein und ließ sich gegenüber auf einen Sessel nieder.

Helen nahm ihre Tasse in beide Hände. Auch wenn es mitten im Sommer war und das ganze Haus angenehme Temperaturen aufweisen konnte, fühlte sie eine innere Kälte und hatte das Bedürfnis, sie mit einem heißen Tee zu vertreiben. Ihre Finger legten sich um das hauchdünne Porzellan und sie spürte, wie die Wärme langsam wieder in ihre Finger zurück kroch. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, so, als würde der große Eisberg in ihrem Inneren langsam zu schmelzen beginnen und ihre Gedanken wieder auf ein normales Maß zurückkehren. Langsam begann sie, die Situation zu erfassen. Noch immer hockte sie mitten in einem Zimmer eines berüchtigten russischen Bordells. Sie saß einem gefürchteten Todesser gegenüber, der zwar noch relativ jung, aber nichtsdestoweniger gefährlich war. Hinzu kam, dass er der persönliche Feind ihres Vaters war und bereits jetzt einen gefürchteten Ruf aufweisen konnte. Dennoch hatte er sich bislang wie ein echter englischer Edelmann ihr gegenüber verhalten, so dass sie sein Image nicht bestätigen konnte. Im Gegenteil, auf eine erschreckende Weise fühlte sie sich sogar von ihm angezogen und sehnte sich geradezu danach, von ihm berührt zu werden. Im krassen Gegensatz stand dazu die Befürchtung, mit weiteren Sympathiebekundungen ihr eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Die junge Frau war im Moment alles andere als beneidenswert.

Lucius hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und nippte ab und zu an seiner eigenen Tasse. Dabei beobachtete er sie nachdenklich unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern. Ihm war klar, dass der Dunkle Lord mit ‚Widerstand brechen' ein brutales Vorgehen meinte. In dessen Vorstellung war es nicht anders möglich, einen Gegner zu dessen Zielen zu bewegen. Voldemort erwartete zweifelsohne, dass er sich immer und immer wieder an Helen vergehen sollte. Solange, bis sie aufgab und tat, was immer der Dunkle Lord wollte. Ihm dagegen war klar, dass dies zwar der leichtere und wahrscheinlich kürzere, aber nicht automatisch der effektivere Weg bedeutete. Hinzu kam seine anerzogene Achtung vor der Frau als solche, so dass er sich gegen eine mögliche Vergewaltigung sträubte. Auch wenn einige seiner Kollegen des Schwarzen Ordens eine solche Vorgehensweise begrüßten, da sie durch die Macht über „das Weib", wie sie zu sagen pflegten, ihr eigenes Selbstbewusstsein aufzupolieren versuchten, konnte Malfoy selbst keinen Lustgewinn daraus ziehen. Er bevorzugte es, eine Frau zu umgarnen und letztendlich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Weg der richtige sei. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er auch Helen auf seine eigene, ganz spezielle Art und Weise überreden konnte, aber dennoch saß ihm die vom Dunklen Lord gegebene Frist im Nacken. Fünf Tage waren nicht sonderlich lange. Er musste daher einen Weg finden, schnellstmöglich Zugang zu Helen und ihrer Zuneigung zu erhalten.

Nachdem sie zwei Tassen Tee getrunken und ein Brötchen gegessen hatte, fühlte sich Helen langsam wieder wie eine normale Hexe. Wobei, sie stutzte. Warum hatte sie mit Malfoys Zauberstab nichts machen können? Die Magie war doch deutlich spürbar gewesen. Sie warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass er sie aufmerksam beobachtete. In seiner Miene lag nichts Feindliches. Überhaupt war er nicht so, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Damals, im Hause ihres Vaters, hatte sie sein Äußeres nicht erkennen können, dazu waren die Lichtverhältnisse einfach zu schlecht gewesen. Sie hatte von Malfoy senior auf Malfoy junior geschlossen, weshalb sie ihn nicht sofort hatte erkennen können, als sie ihn im DinGrinder zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Jetzt saß sie einem aufregenden Mann gegenüber, der unter anderen Umständen ihr Herz zum Klopfen hätte bringen können. Dass sie tatsächlich weiche Knie bekam, ignorierte sie dezent.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stellte er seine Tasse auf den Tisch und kam zu Helen. Automatisch stand auch sie auf. In seiner Gegenwart zu sitzen kam ihr auf unerklärlicherweise falsch vor. „Habe ich mich Ihnen eigentlich vorgestellt, Miss Rosier?", raunte er und lächelte gewinnbringend. „Lucius Malfoy." Seine Verbeugung fiel mehr als respektabel aus und für einen Moment runzelte Helen misstrauisch die Stirn. Warum benahm er sich ihr gegenüber dermaßen zuvorkommend? Sie war eine Gefangene, eine Hure. Nie und nimmer war ein Malfoy zu einer wie ihr liebenswürdig, wenn er nicht etwas spezielles beabsichtigte.

Als sie sich nicht regte, nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Ich habe bereits viel von Ihnen gehört", begann er eine einseitige Konversation. „Und ich muss gestehen, Sie haben mich bereits überrascht. Es gibt wenige Frauen, die sich mit Ihrem Schicksal arrangieren können und versuchen, das Beste darauf zu machen. Wie ich hörte, waren Sie in Gryffindor?" Helen nickte. „Ich war ebenfalls in Hogwarts. Aber ich habe Sie nie dort gesehen?" Ganz offensichtlich erwartete er eine Antwort. „Sie hatten gerade Ihren Abschluss gemacht, als ich nach Hogwarts kam", sagte sie daher vorsichtig. Er nickte. „Gut. Dann brauche ich mir keinerlei Vorwürfe zu machen", erwiderte er charmant. „Vorwürfe?" Helen konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er meinte. „Nun", erläuterte Lucius galant, „es wäre in der Tat verwerflich gewesen, hätte ich so ein außergewöhnliches Wesen wie Sie nicht bemerkt." Helen starrte ihn argwöhnisch an. „Außergewöhnliches Wesen?", wiederholte sie daher lediglich und erinnerte sich an die Kommentare, die sie zeitlebens zu hören bekommen hatte. Es fiel ihr mehr als schwer, Malfoy ernst zu nehmen.

Scheinbar hatte er bemerkt, dass er einen wunden Punkt in ihr getroffen hatte. Wieder nahm er ihre Hand behutsam in seine und streichelte ihr mit dem Daumen über ihre Knöchel, während er ihr fest in die Augen sah. „Sie haben etwas an sich, dass mich in Ihren Bann zieht", gestand er freimütig. „Ihr Mut, ihre leidenschaftliche Art, ihre betörende Unschuld… Sie mögen keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne sein, meine liebste Helen, aber sie haben einen bezaubernden Charme, dem ich mich nicht entziehen kann." Sein Blick intensivierte sich und er zog sie langsam näher. Helen hatte das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, doch ihre Füße blieben einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen. Sie versank in den Tiefen seiner Augen und sehnte sich danach, seine Worte glauben zu können.

Lucius streckte sanft seine andere Hand aus und schob ihr eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Sie wirken so unschuldig und dennoch klug. Sie passen nicht hier hin, Helen. Und sie werden über kurz oder lang an den scharfen, harschen Sitten im DinGrinder zerbrechen." Seine Stimme war ein leises Flüstern und Helen hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihr langsam aber sicher der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden würde. Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm widerstehen, wenn sie ihn nicht weiter ansehen musste?

„Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären", hörte sie ihn heiser flüstern, „aber in mir sträubt sich alles gegen den Gedanken, Sie den Haien vorzuwerfen, die auf sie lauern, wenn sie weiterhin hier bleiben. Ich kämpfe dagegen an, doch mein Körper schreit danach, Sie in den Arm zu nehmen und Sie zu beschützen. Vergeben Sie mir, süße Helen, wenn ich ein wenig zu forsch bin, doch hier, weit fern von England, fühle ich mich einsam und sehne mich nach einem Menschen, dem ich vertrauen und all meine Liebe schenken kann." Seine Stimme hüllte sie ein und wob ihr ein Netz aus Träumen und Sehnsüchten. Sie wollte glauben, was er ihr sagte und fühlen, wie seine Hand, die ihr langsam über die Wange strich, nach unten wanderte, tiefer und sie hielt. Sie lechzte danach, sich ihm anzuvertrauen und seine Schmeicheleien weiter zu genießen. Sie hungerte nach mehr…

Und gleichzeitig schlug ein ganzes Glockenkonzert Alarm. Es war DER Lucius Malfoy. Der ‚Blonde Abschaum'. Das Toxikum. Er galt als engster Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords, ihrem Feind. Wie konnte sie dem Freund ihres Feindes trauen, der gleichzeitig der Feind ihres Vaters war? Helen fühlte sich vollkommen überfordert. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie vertraute Little M., der Malfoy bis aufs Blut hasste. Doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass dieser Mann nicht so war, wie er sich gab. Wem sollte sie also mehr vertrauen? Little M. oder ihrem Gefühl?

Lucius war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und hatte jeweils einen Finger jeder Hand lässig in seinen Hosenbund geschoben. Nachdenklich sah er sie an. „Kennen Sie eigentlich Leningrad?"

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- initiieren: einleiten 

**Anmerkung **  
Ich werde nächsten Mittwoch aus privaten Gründen für vier Wochen nicht da sein, entsprechend wird es einen Monat lang keine Updates geben. ABER, sowohl bei QED als auch bei DSS wird es weiter gehen. Ich habe noch genug Material im Kopf, was verarbeitet werden kann.

Bei QED werde ich eine kleine Zusammenfassung schreiben, so dass ihr nicht noch mal alles zu lesen braucht (was ihr natürlich gerne könnt, lach) und trotzdem den Überblick behaltet, was passierte.

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt bei mir, lächel


	20. Infernale Drohung

**19. Kapitel – Infernale Drohung**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hat unsere Seele nur einmal Entsetzen genug in sich getrunken,  
so wird das Auge in jedem Winkel Gespenster sehen.**  
Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Die junge Frau sah ihn verständnislos an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie verstand, wovon Lucius Malfoy überhaupt sprach. Im einen Moment fühlte sie sich von ihm umschmeichelt, umworben, ja geradezu verführt. Im Nächsten fragte er sie, ob sie Leningrad kenne. Diesen Gedankensprung musste erst einmal jemand mitbekommen.

„Haben Sie alles?", fragte er aufmerksam und Helen schnaubte innerlich. Was sollte sie haben? Sie war mit nichts nach Russland gekommen, also konnte sie jetzt auch mit nichts wieder gehen. Sie nickte unwirsch, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. „Dann kommen Sie." Wieder führte er sie durch die Gänge und langsam bekam Helen einen Eindruck davon, wie das Gebäude zugeschnitten war. Ein System offenbarte sich ihr Schritt für Schritt. Vielleicht konnte sie dieses Wissen eines Tages für sich nutzen?

Also sie im Foyer angekommen waren, bedeutete ihr Lucius, stehen zu bleiben. Wieder gab er ihr einen charmanten Handkuss. „Warte hier auf mich", befahl er ihr knapp und ging zügigen Schrittes auf die Tür zum Saal zu. Sobald er verschwunden war, drehte sich Helen fast einmal um die eigene Achse und schlenderte schließlich zu einem bequem aussehenden Stuhl, der in einer Nische stand und Teil einer eleganten Sitzgruppe war. Große Pflanzen boten ihr Schutz und ließen kein freies Sichtfeld zu. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr geheimnisumwobener Begleiter vorhatte und richtete sich schließlich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein.

Es waren nur ein paar Minuten vergangen, in denen sie sich tatsächlich an Malfoys Anordnungen hielt. Sie überlegte zwar kurz, einfach aus dem Gebäude zu gehen und draußen in der Masse der Menschen unterzutauchen, doch sie sagte sich, dass das zu einfach wäre. Einem Lucius Malfoy konnte man nicht einfach entkommen. Sie musste spitzfindiger sein. Es war Helens Glück, dass sie doch dachte, denn dieser Fluchtversuch wäre einfach schmerzhaft gewesen.

Irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Foyers wurde eine Tür geöffnet und eine zierliche Gestalt eilte durch den Eingangsbereich. Als sie Helen auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen sah, hielt sie inne und überlegte. Dann änderte sie wohl ihre ursprünglich Absicht und eilte auf die junge Frau zu. Sie sah hastig verstohlen nach links und rechts, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Schnell setzte sie sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

Helen hatte aufgesehen, sobald sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Sie sah, dass sich ihre Kollegin Leto zu ihr setzte und lächelte ihr vorsichtig zu. „Hallo." Leto nickte und lächelte. „Hey. Schön, dass ich dich mal allein erwische. Ich wollt fragen, wie deine erste Nacht mit dem Schwarzen Engel war." Sie wirkte aufrichtig interessiert und Helen hatte das Gefühl, dass diese junge Hure ehrlich Anteil nahm. „Ähm", war trotzdem alles, was sie herausbringen konnte." Leto kicherte vergnügt. „Man hört ja so allerlei von ihm. Aber ins DinGrinder kommt er selten und nie nimmt er eine von uns mit. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für eine Aufregung bei uns herrscht. Ist er wirklich so? Oder sind das alles nur erfundene Geschichte." Helen war ob der Neugier ein wenig überfordert. „Zu mir war er recht nett", sagte sie daher und lächelte schüchtern.

Leto klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Dann hast du ja einen echten Glücktreffer gelandet. Ich freu mich für dich. Sieh zu, dass du sein Interesse behältst. Wenn du es schaffst, zu seiner dauerhaften Geliebten aufzusteigen, hast du die größte Karte im Spiel gezogen." Wieder klatschte sie begeistert in die Hände. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Aber sag, wie geht's dir? Vermisst du England? Dort soll es ja ständig regnen", plapperte Leto weiter und Helen bemühte sich, ihr zu folgen. Es stellte sich stellenweise als schwierig heraus, da der russische Akzent der Kollegin sehr stark ausgeprägt war."

Irgendwann sah Leto sie aufmerksam an. Offensichtlich hatte sie der jungen Frau eine Frage gestellt. Helen konnte sich leider nur nicht an die Frage erinnern. „Hat er schon was gesagt, ob er dich wieder sehen will?" Helen lächelte erleichtert. Diese Frage konnte sie beantworten. „Er hat noch etwas zu erledigen, dann will er mir Leningrad zeigen." Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Letos Gesicht. „Das ist ein guter Anfang… Ich wünschte, ich…" Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern hin ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Helen beugte sich interessier vor. „Was wünschst du dir, Leto?"

Diese sah die neue Kollegin nachdenklich an. Dann versicherte sie sich wieder, dass alleine waren. „Ach weißt du, Maia, ich hab mir früher immer das Leben so aufregend vorgestellt. Eine Hure, in Leningrad. Das klang nach Abenteuer und vor allem nach viel Geld. Ich komme aus einer sehr armen Bauernfamilie, musst du wissen. Ich habe vierzehn Geschwister." – „_Vierzehn_?", fragte Helen unglaubwürdig nach. Leto nickte grinsen. „Und ich bin die Jüngste. Natürlich hatten meine Eltern kein Geld mir etwas zu ermöglichen. Ich habe eines Tages einen Engländer getroffen, der mir schöne Augen gemacht hat und mir gesagt hat, wie schön ich sei." Sie seufzte. „Er wollte sich an meinem Körper befriedigen. Solange ich ihn rangelassen hatte, war alles in Ordnung. Meine Eltern waren streng orthodoxe1 Menschen aus Ljudinowo, das liegt in südwestlich von Moskau. Als ich plötzlich schwanger war, verstießen sie mich und der Mann versprach, mich mitzunehmen. Wir gingen zusammen nach Moskau. Doch er wollte das Kind in Wirklichkeit wegmachen lassen. Also bin ich vor ihm weggelaufen und traf einen Todesser, der mir von Little M. erzählt hat. Naja, so bin ich hier gelandet." Helen hatte aufmerksam zugehört. „Und das Baby?", fragte sie. Leto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sie haben es mir direkt nach der Geburt genommen. Was sollte ich damit?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde verschlossen, so dass sich Helen nicht traute, weiter nachzufragen.

„Und jetzt?" – „Jetzt träume ich von einem Mann wie deinem Engländer. Weißt du, die meisten Männer gehen zu einer Hure, weil sie bestimmte Dinge zu Hause nicht bekommen. Sie wollen eine besondere Praktik ausprobieren, sie wollen eine hemmungslose Frau. Sie wollen immer irgendwas. Wenn sie auf dir liegen, ficken sie deinen Körper, aber du selbst bist ihnen völlig egal. Solange du an den richtigen Stellen ordentlich was hast, ist es ihnen egal, ob du glücklich bist oder nicht. Meistens sind sie nicht attraktiv. Man kann sich seine Kunden eben nicht aussuchen. Sie stinken, sind fettig oder haben Mundgeruch. Aber du brauchst das Geld. Zum einen, weil du bezahlen musst, dass du… arbeiten gehen darfst. Zum anderen, weil du leben willst. Little M. knöpft uns nichts ab. Er lässt sich die Miete für unsere Wohnungen bezahlen und nimmt einen geringen Anteil für die da oben." Ihre Stimme klang verächtlich, während sie das sagte. „Die Männer, die zu uns kommen, fühlen sich stark und toll, aber wenn sie eine von uns flachlegen, benehmen sie sich wie Tiere. Ich liege dann da, mache die Beine breit und träume mich weit weg. Irgendwo in eine Welt, wo ich nicht mehr auf diese Weise arbeiten muss. Ich träume von einem Mann, der sich in mich verliebt und der mich mitnimmt. Der mir seine Liebe täglich zeigt und dem es egal ist, was für eine Vergangenheit ich habe. Doch jedes Mal entpuppt sich der Traum als Illusion. Einige sind nett, andere sind Bestien. Einige behandeln dich gut, andere schlagen dich und dafür müssen sie keine Strafe fürchten." Sie schluckte. „Ich bin wie eine Schauspielerin, die den Männern etwas vorspielt. Die ihnen vorspielt, dass sie die tollsten sind und dass ich noch niemals in meinem Leben vorher so gut gevögelt worden bin. Das wollen sie hören. Machst du es gut, bekommst du ein paar Rubel extra. Wenn nicht… Naja. Aber was soll ich machen?

„Aber, du kannst doch jederzeit gehen?", fragte Helen. „Ja, klar", kam die Antwort auch prompt. „Maia, sei nicht so naiv. Wer würde schon eine ehemalige Hure einstellen? Einmal Nutte, immer Nutte. So läuft das heutzutage. Die Welt ist nicht gut. Die Todesser sind nicht gut. Und wenn deine Welt von Todessern abhängt, ist das erst recht nicht gut." Wieder senkte sie ihre Stimme beschwörerisch. „Ich hab euch vorhin zusammen durch die Gänge gehen sehen. Wenn er gut zu dir ist, sieh zu, dass es so bleibt. Etwas Besseres kann dir nicht geschehen." Helen nickte verwirrt. Leto nickte ihr zu, stand auf und eile in die Richtung weiter, in die sie ursprünglich hatte gehen wollen.

Helen runzelte die Stirn. Ging wirklich alles nur um Geld? Was, wenn sie, unwahrscheinlicherweise, jemanden kennenlernte, der nichts hatte. War es dann noch möglich, eine Beziehung zu führen? Sie hatte sich so viel erträumt, früher…

Eine versteckte Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten einer nahe stehenden, großen Pflanze und trat lautlos auf die Neue zu. Ein gemeines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, was sie aber schnell zu verbergen wusste. Als sie sich neben Helen setzte, wirkte sie besorgte. „Wie geht's dir?" Helen war innerlich überrascht, sie hatte Aphrodite nicht für sonderlich freundlich gehalten. „Ich warte", antwortete sie daher ausweichen. Die ältere Hure nickte. „Ich hab schon gehört, du hast einen großen Fang gemacht." Als Helen etwas sagen wollte, winkte sie ab. „Aber du bist fast noch ein Kind. Eine Unschuld vom Lande. DU wirst Malfoy nicht lange halten können. Er wird seinen Spaß mit dir haben und dich dann einfach irgendwo vergessen und verrotten lassen." Zu den Stärken der drallen Frau gehörte seit jeher Menschenkenntnis, daher war es ein leichtes für sie, genau in die richtige Kerbe zu schlagen. „Du magst ihn vielleicht im ersten Moment mit deiner Naivität fesseln können. Doch bald wird er sich langweile und deiner überflüssig sein. Du bist eben nicht der Typ Frau, den Männer suchen." Abschätzend glitt ihr Blick über Helens Körper. „Ein schiefer statt sinnlicher Mund, zu große Titten und nicht handtellergroß, zu breite Hüften." Helen schluckte. Es war ihr, als spräche Evan Rosier wieder und wieder seine Vorwürfe aus.

Aphrodite kniff die Augen zusammen, so dass diese fast wie Schlitze wirkten. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Kleine. Schnapp mir nicht die besten Männer weg. Lass deine kleinen dreckigen Finger von Malfoy, der gehört mir. Ich werde dir das Leben zu Hölle machen, wenn du mit ihm gehst. Sag ihm, du hast es dir anders überlegt. Sag ihm, dass du ihn nicht willst. Ich helfe dir, einen kleinen, netten Todesser für dich zu finden. Malfoy ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich." Sie beugte sich näher zu Helen und flüsterte so leise, dass Helen sie kaum verstand. „Ich warne dich nur einmal: Lass – deine – dreckigen – Pfoten – von – meinem – Mann." Helen wich schockiert zurück, doch Aphrodites Finger krallten sich unbarmherzig in ihren Oberarm. „Es ist einfach, hier einen Selbstmord vorzutäuschen. Das haben schon einige gemacht. Besonders so kleine Schlampen wie du, die geglaubt haben, hier einfach auftauchen und uns unsere Männer wegnehmen zu können. Ein Strick ist die offensichtliche Lösung. Strychnin ist ebenso effektiv. Bereits 30 mg können einen Mann töten, wusstest du das?" Ihr Lächeln wirkte falsch und grausam. „Ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle."

Diese Worte waren die letzten, die sie vorerst von Aphrodite zu hören bekam. Dennoch reichten sie aus, um eine Angst zu verspüren, die sich langsam und Stück für Stück von ihrem Körper Besitz nahm und ihr schließlich die Luft abzuschnüren drohte. Aphrodite meinte es ernst, das stand für sie außer Frage. War es, weil sie Malfoy attraktiv fand? Helen hatte schon mehrere hübsche Männer gesehen. War es, weil Aphrodite angeblich auf äußerst seltsame Praktiken stand? Oder war es letztendlich doch nur eine Frage des Geldes? Ging es letztendlich immer nur um Geld?

* * *

**Begriffe:**

-Orthodoxe Kirchen - christliche Kirchen des „byzantinischen Ritus", strenggläubig, Die Theologie der Orthodoxen Kirchen ähnelt in vieler Hinsicht derjenigen der Römisch-Katholischen Kirche (Wikipedia).

- Strychnin: giftiges natürliche Verbindung, bewirkt eine Starre der Muskeln und wird Rattengift beigemischt. Es ist farblos und schmeckt bitter, weswegen es sich für einen Mord nicht eignet. Allerdings gab es Fälle, in denen Menschen mit diesem Gift ermordet wurden.

**Anmerkung:**

Nun ist das Semester vorbei und die Prüfungen erledigt. Verzeiht die Pause, aber ich musste wenigstens etwas lernen zwinker

**Danke an**

Flummi08: Geht bald weiter. Mein Baby vergess ich nicht, keine Sorge. Nur, wenn man sechs Monate an ein und der selben Geschichte schreibt, braucht man mal Abstand. Ansonsten wird es lieblos, lächel. Danke fürs Review


	21. Der Hass wächst

**20. Kapitel – Der Hass wächst**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im Auge scheint es mir, es seien nur drei Dinge, die mich noch bewegen können:  
Angst vor dem Verlust derer, die ich liebe, Angst vor Schmerz, Angst vor dem Tod.  
**Augustinus Aurelius

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die junge Hexe saß wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl, hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und wiegte sich sanft vor und zurück. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie diese Schutzhaltung eingenommen hatte. Sie war in ihren Gedanken noch immer bei der unverhohlenen Drohung ihrer Kollegin. Es hatte so geklungen, als wenn Aphrodite es ernst meinte, scheinbar hatte sie ein Auge auf den jungen Malfoy geworfen. Helen hätte ihn ihr gern überlassen, doch sie ahnte, dass dieser so nicht mitspielen würde. Sie war fasziniert von ihm, welches junge Mädchen wäre das nicht? Aber gleichzeitig spürte sie noch immer eine ganz bestimmte Angst vor ihm – und vor allem vor sich selbst. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie auf eine derartig intensive Weise auf einen Mann reagierte, vor dem sie bislang nur gewarnt wurde. Sie begriff nicht, dass er etwas in ihr auslöste, was sie vorher noch nie auf so leidenschaftliche Art gespürt hatte und was ihr jetzt Sorge bereitete. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr sich selbst. Es machte ihr große Angst. Hinzu kam noch eben jene Drohung. Sie würde aufpassen müssen. Jeden Schritt, den sie tat, musste sie vorher abschätzen. Alles und jedem gegenüber misstrauisch sein, dass mit Aphrodite in Verbindung stehen könnte. Aber vor allem musste sie sich vor Lucius Malfoy in Acht nehmen.

Jener kam zügigen Schrittes durch die Tür des Saals und blickte sich ungeduldig um, als er seine junge Begleitung nicht sofort erblicken konnte. Mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand trommelte er angespannt gegen seine Hose, während er sich um die eigene Achse drehte. Frauen waren manchmal mehr als anstrengend.

Helen hatte ihn nicht überhört. Dieser fordernde, und trotzdem leichte, Gang war unverkennbar. Schnell atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch und riss sich dann zusammen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln stand sie auf und trat auf ihn zu. „Wo waren Sie?", hörte sie ihn knurren und wagte es nicht, ihn zu reizen. „Ich habe in der Ecke gesessen", sie deutete auf jene Sitzgelegenheit, „und war in Gedanken. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte." Angesichts ihrer scheinbar wirklichen Zerknirschtheit schluckte er seinen Ärger runter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass er unmittelbar vor ihr stand. Der junge Malfoy hob seinen rechten Arm und tippte mit dem Zauberstab ein wenig unterhalb ihrer Kehle, während er einen leisen Spruch murmelte.

Helen hatte nicht daran gedacht zurückzuweichen, zu überrascht war sie von seiner unvorhergesehenen Handlung. Innerlich beschwor sie sich, ihr Reaktionsvermögen zu schulen und zu verbessern. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was haben Sie gemacht?" – „Ihnen ermöglicht, mit mir das DinGrinder zu verlassen", bekam sie zur Antwort, eher er wieder einmal ihren Arm nahm und sie in altbekannter Manier unterhakte. Helen griff sich unbewusst an die Stelle, die er zuvor mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte und bemerkte die Kette. Sie hatte sie schon fast vergessen, so intensiv passte sich diese an ihre Haut an.

Draußen wurden sie von strahlendem Sonnenschein begrüßt. Helen, die seit ihrer Ankunft in Leningrad kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen hatte, kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen. Lucius lachte leise. „Möchten Sie als erstes einen Spaziergang machen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie sich gern die Beine vertreten würden." Ja, er hatte Recht, Helen sehnte sich tatsächlich nach einem Spaziergang und danach, die Gedanken an Aphrodite zu verdrängen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn einweihen sollte, doch sie entschied sich unbewusst dagegen. Sie wollte Aphrodite nicht noch weiter reizen. Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, disapparierte er mit ihr.

Auf einem kleinen Platz, versteckt zwischen einer alten Häuserfront, manifestierten sie sich wieder. Helen sah sich neugierig um, doch er lies ihr keinerlei Zeit, die neuen Eindrücke auf sich wirken zu lassen. Er führte sie durch dieses alte Viertel, geradewegs auf eine Straße zu, die vor Geschäften nur so wimmelte. Schnell stellte die junge Frau fest, dass dies exklusive Designer waren und sie wohl kaum Großläden finden konnte. Auch wenn sie gegen eine neue Garderobe protestierte, so hatte sie den geschickten Überredungskünste Malfoys nicht entgegensetzen können.

Zwei Stunden später stand sie in einem neuen Kleid, einem leichten Umhang und ebenso ungebrauchten Stiefeln vor der Tür eines Ladens und starrte an sich herab. „So etwas Schönes habe ich zuvor noch nie besessen", flüsterte sie fast schon ehrfurchtsvoll. Lucius lächelte sanft. „Dass Sie bei Ihrem Vater nicht in Gold und Seide gehüllt wurden, habe ich mir bereits denken können." Helen lächelte verlegen. „Danke." Er tat ihren Dank mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab. „Nicht der Rede wert, schließlich können Sie nicht als Straßenmädchen neben mir herlaufen." Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Von den ihm nachgesagten Eigenschaften konnte sie nun bestätigen, dass Arroganz zutraf.

Er führte sie aus dem Geschäft und dirigierte sie durch kleine Gassen, wobei auffiel, dass er sich scheinbar relativ gut auskannte. Sie wollte ihn fragen, doch die Menge an Passanten machte ein Gespräch unmöglich. Sie erreichten schließlich einen breiten Fluss und ihr Begleiter deutete ihr an, sich nach rechts zu halten. Helen nickte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und bemerkte, dass er von einem schmutzigen kleinen Straßenjungen aufgehalten wurde. Das war ihre Chance. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und sah sich erneut um. Scheinbar war er noch immer mit dem Straßenjungen am Reden, doch plötzlich sah er auf und bemerkte ihren Fluchtversuch. Innere Befriedigung erfüllte Helen. Selbst ein Lucius Malfoy würde es nicht wagen, in so einem dichten Gedränge den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Fast schon euphorisch tauchte sie in der Menschenmasse unter.

ooOoo

Der Mann hing bereits seit Stunden an seinen Handgelenken, die von schweren Eisenketten nach oben gehalten wurden. Seine Kleidung war ihm fast vom Körper gerissen worden und unzählige Wunden zierten seinen nackten Oberkörper. Ein schweißdurchtränktes Taschentuch diente ihm als Knebel, während die Augen zugeschwollen waren. Sollte er die folgenden Stunden überleben, sollte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit blauen Augen davonkommen.

Ein weiterer Mann saß entspannt auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete den Zugerichteten. Neben ihm stand ein Tisch, auf dem sich ein kleiner Karton befand. Gedankenversunken trommelte er mit seinen langgliedrigen Fingern seiner linken Hand auf den Karton. Irgendwann, nach schier endlos erscheinenden Stunden, hielt er es für nötig, jenen anzusprechen. „Meinst du, es wird noch einmal vorkommen, dass du versagst, Preobrazhensky?" – „Nein, Herr", stöhnte dieser. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, doch er wusste, der Dunkle Lord verachtete Schwäche.

Dieser schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Als ich meinen treuen Anhängern sagte, sie sollen dich zu mir bringen, sprach ich nicht von Folter. Sie haben dir doch hoffentlich nicht allzu große Schmerzen bereitet?" – „Geht schon", krächzte Little M. Voldemort nickte. „Gut, dann können wir anfangen. Warum war das DinGrinder nicht gesichert?", stellte er seine erste Frage. „Ich habe die üblichen Schutzmaßnahmen durchgeführt, Herr." – „Offenbar nicht. Schließlich war ein Teil dieser Barbaren dort. Wie gedenkst du, eine Wiederholung in Zukunft zu verhindern?" Little M. stöhnte wieder vor Schmerz. „Ich werde", er wurde durch einen Hustenanfall unterbrochen, „zusätzlich Männer einteilen, die-" Voldemort schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Du wirst von mir keine zusätzlichen Männer bekommen, Preobrazhensky. Sieh zu, dass du diese Angelegenheit anders in den Griff bekommst." Der Lord stand auf und zog ein kleines Fläschchen unter seinem Umhang hervor. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und lächelte fast schon sanft. „Für deine Wunden, Preobrazhensky. Damit sie sich nicht entzünden." Little M. ächzte. Die Flasche stand auf dem Tisch. Drei Meter entfernt. Er war an die Wand gekettet. Wie sollte er an die Flasche kommen? Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.

„Herr?", fragte er, als er sah, dass sich Voldemort zum Gehen wandte. „Herr, bitte. Was ist mit meiner Familie?" Der Lord drehte sich um und sah Little M. in die Augen. „Bitte, ich habe seit Wochen nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Wie geht es meiner Frau und den Kindern." Voldemorts Blick intensivierte sich. „Meinst du, du hättest Nachrichten verdient, Preobrazhensky?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, Herr. Doch bitte, ich bin verzweifelt. Schon so lange habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Bitte. Sagt mir, wie es ihnen geht." Ein Fremder hätte Voldemorts Lächeln als sanft und fast schon gütig eingestuft. Doch Sergej war kein Fremder. „Du hast die Antwort selbst gegeben, Preobrazhensky. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht…" Little M. ahnte Schlimmes und schrie schließlich vor Verzweiflung, Hass, Zorn und nicht enden wollender Trauer auf, als er sah, wie Voldemort den Deckel des Kartons öffnete und einen Schwebezauber anwandte. Little M. starrte auf die blutverschmierte rechte Hand seiner jüngsten Tochter.

* * *

**Anmerkung: **

Da ich in QED schon eine Einkaufsszene verwendet habe, wollte ich sie hier nicht wiederholen. Es läuft so ab, dass Lucius Helen nach ihrem Geschmack und ihren Wünschen fragt und ihr dann schließlich doch das kauft, was ihm zusagt.


	22. Ein Entkommen ist Illusion

**21. Kapitel – Ein Entkommen ist Illusion**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Der Durchmesser eines Teufelskreises ist auch mit höherer Mathematik nicht zu berechen.  
**Waltraud Puzicha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little M. schrie und schrie und schrie – vor Verzweiflung, vor Hass und vor Angst um seine Tochter. Er spürte förmlich den Schmerz, den seine Jüngste hatte erleiden müssen und wünschte sich, er hätte diesen auf sich nehmen und ihn ihr ersparen können. Der finstere Lord genoss die ihm dargebotene Reaktion wie ein römischer Kaiser seine Gladiatorenspiele. „Wenn du die Kleine nicht in weiteren Einzelteilen wieder sehen möchtest, sollte dir ab sofort kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen, nur weil du deine Augen nicht von der kleinen Rosier lassen kannst." Little M.'s Blick huschte gehetzt zu Voldemort. „Aber ich-", begann er, doch natürlich durfte er nicht ausreden. „Mir wurde zugetragen, dass sie dein Bett wärmen soll und du Lucius von ihr abzubringen versucht hast, Preobrazhensky. Die Frauen sind nicht zu deiner Belustigung da. Vergiss das nicht. Wenn du deine Finger nicht von ihnen lassen kannst, muss ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Dunkle Lord und Little M. blieb resigniert, erfüllt von Schmerzen und nur mit dem Blick auf die Hand seiner jüngsten Tochter zurück, an der noch immer der kleine, billige Ring steckte, den er ihr einmal auf einem Muggeljahrmarkt gekauft hatte.

ooOoo

Helen versuchte zu rennen, doch die Leute ließen sie einfach nicht durch. Im Gegenteil, sie schienen sich nur noch weiter zusammenzudrängen, so dass sie noch erheblich mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr, dass Malfoy nicht mehr zu sehen war. Mit seinen knappen 1,80 m war er niemand, der aus der Menschenmasse herausragte, doch ein Lucius Malfoy fiel auf. Seine ungewöhnliche Erscheinung, seine dominierende Ausstrahlung, sein stechender Blick…

Nachdem sie etliche hundert Meter weitergelaufen war und ihn noch immer nicht hatte entdecken können, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Sie schien es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben. Sie lachte leise und befreiend. Sie war ihm entkommen. Nun musste sie jemanden finden, der Englisch sprechen konnte und bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Doch das würde, im Gegensatz zu einem Fluchtversuch, kinderleicht werden. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und drehte sich noch einmal um.

Malfoy stand direkt hinter ihr und sie sah, dass er zornig war. Sie schrie leise auf und begann wieder zu rennen. Diesmal bog sie nach rechts in eine dunkle Seitengasse ein und begann, sämtliche Kraftreserven in ihrem Körper zusammenzuziehen, um so schnell wie nur möglich zu laufen. Sie kam lediglich ein paar Meter weiter. Malfoy war stehen geblieben und starrte ihr mit finsterem Blick hinterher. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern war es, als prallte Helen gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. So sehr sie auch versuchte, weiterzulaufen. Sie schaffte es nicht. Hektisch blickte sie sich um. Das Blonde Toxikum stand noch immer dort und schien sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, nachdem er sich verstohlen umgesehen hatte, zielte auf sie und murmelte einen Spruch, so dass es Helen unmöglich war, sich zu bewegen. Unaufhaltsam kam er näher und näher.

Lucius packte sie am Oberarm und bohrte seine schlanken Finger regelrecht in ihr Fleisch. „Das war dumm", knurrte er und griff ihr in den Nacken. Erneut zückte er seinen Stab und tippte wieder auf ihre Kette. Dann ließ er sie los. „Folgen", presse er hervor und trat an ihr vorbei. Helen wusste nicht, was geschah, aber es war, als würde sie an einer unsichtbaren Kette hinter ihm hergezogen werden. So sehr sie sich auch auflehnte, es half nichts, sie musste ihm folgen.

Er schritt durch mehrere Gassen und überquerte unzählige Straßen. Helen hatte mittlerweile den Überblick verloren und es aufgegeben, sich den Weg einprägen zu wollen. Als er unvermittelt stehen blieb, wäre sie fast in ihn hinein gerannt. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und Sekunden später war er mit ihr disappariert.

Sie tauchten in einem Park auf und diesmal nahm er sie an der Hand. Von Weitem mussten sie beide einem Pärchen ähneln, das händchenhaltend durch die Gegend schlenderte. Doch wer nahe an ihnen vorbei ging, konnte bemerken, dass er ihr Handgelenk krampfhaft umklammerte. Helen wagte es nicht, ein Wort zu sagen. Sie spürte, dass er furchtbar böse war. Neugierig sah sie sich um und entdeckte eine große Menschenmasse, die sich vor einem Gebäude, das wie ein Schloss aussah, tummelte.

„Ein Wort und ich breche Ihnen mit das Genick", knurrte er und legte scheinbar verliebt, den Arm um sie. Dann führte er sie zu einem Nebeneingang. Helen blieb keine Zeit, das herrschaftliche Anwesen bestaunen zu können. Er zog sie unbarmherzig mit sich und ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor einer Tür. Malfoy führte ein paar kompliziert aussehende Sprüche aus, bevor er diese schließlich öffnete. Unsanft stieß er sie in den Raum und schien die Schutzzauber wieder zu aktivieren.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen. Mit wenigen, großen Schritten war er bei ihr und presste sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand. Dabei wanderte seine rechte Hand hoch zu ihrer Kehle und seine Finger legten sich unbarmherzig um ihren Hals. „Ich kann ein sehr großzügiger und geduldiger Mann sein", raunze der Zauberer. „Aber ich lass mir nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen. Nur weil ich dir zuvorkommend begegne, heißt das nicht, dass du keine Gefangene mehr bist. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Helens Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Er drückte zu und sie röchelte leise. „Ja… Sir."

„Du kannst dir einen Fehltritt erlauben, wenn du es nicht besser wissen solltest. Doch vermeide, einen Fehler zweimal zu machen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Sie nickte. „Ursprünglich", fuhr er fort, „wollte ich dir so wenig wie möglich das Gefühl geben, eine Gefangene zu sein und dich stattdessen wie einen Gast behandeln. Scheinbar bist du der Ansicht, meine Großzügigkeit ausnutzen zu wollen." Er starrte sie drohend an. „Ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal, Helen Rosier, versuche nicht, mich hereinzulegen. Noch einen Fluchtversuch und du wirst dir danach wünschen, tot zu sein. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Wieder nickte sie.

Malfoy ließ seine junge Begleitung abrupt los. „Durch die Kette bist du magisch an mich gebunden. Vorhin konntest du dich bis zu zweihundert Meter von mir entfernen. Jetzt sind es drei. Solange du nicht gelernt hast, mir zu gehorchen, werden es drei bleiben." Kalt drehte er sich um und ging durch eine Tür auf der linken Seite in den nächsten Raum. Wieder musste Helen ihm folgen. Sie hatte keine Chance dort zu bleiben, wo sie stand.

„Dobby", rief Malfoy und Sekunden später tauchte ein kleiner Hauself mit hängenden Ohren auf. „Das ist Miss Rosier. Sie wird bis auf weiteres hier wohnen. Kümmere dich um sie", erteilte er ihm die Anweisung. Dann dachte er für einen Moment nach. „Ich verspüre keine Lust, dich im Bad ertragen zu müssen", knurrte er wieder und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie. „Zehn Meter. Wenn wir die Wohnung verlassen, werden es wieder drei sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte mit harten Schritten ins folgende Zimmer.

„Katjana", rief der Hausherr harsch und donnerte mit seiner Hand gegen eine Tür. Helen hörte rasches Räumen, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine kleine Frau, deren dunkles Haar zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden war, knickste vor Malfoy. Ihre Hände wischte sie an ihrer Schürze ab und sie hielt den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet. „Das ist Miss Rosier", stellte er die junge Frau erneut vor. „Sie wird hier wohnen und du hast zu tun, was sie will." Die Frau nickte und warf Helen einen scheuen Blick unter gesenkten Augenlidern zu.

Malfoy nickte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, während er seinen Umhang löste und in Richtung Dobby warf. Dass er den kleinen Hauselfen unter dem Stoff begrub, schien er nicht zu bemerken und wenn doch, so schien es ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Der Hauself beeilte sich, den Umhang aufzuhängen, bevor er seinen Herrn nach weiteren Wünschen fragte. „Lasst uns allein", befahl dieser und die Frau namens Katjana und Dobby verschwanden augenblicklich. Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu und Helen war mit ihm allein in einem Zimmer, dass nach einem kleinen Salon aussah.

Unschlüssig trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere und wartete, bis der junge Mann schließlich ein Einsehen mit ihr hatte. „Komm her. Setz dich." Er zeigte auf ein Sofa und ließ sich dann auf einen Sessel fallen. „Setzen." Helen beeilte sich, seinem Befehl nachzukommen.

Lange sah er sie unergründlich an. Seine Wut schien genauso schnell wieder verraucht zu sein, wie sie da war. Schließlich seufzte er. Er wusste, er musste versuchen, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Durch seinen Wutanfall hatte er sich selbst ein ganzes Stück in seinem Ansehen bei ihr zurückgeworfen. Also stand er auf und setzte sich neben Helen. Er nahm ihre Hand und begann, ihr über den Handrücken zu streicheln. „Ich habe heute mit Little M. gesprochen", sagte er leise und sah sie dabei lächeln an. Helen wunderte sich immer mehr über ihn. Er schien seine Launen zu wechseln, wie ein Chamäleon seine Farbe. „Uns ist beiden klar, dass du für die Bühne nicht gemacht bist. Ein Leben als Hure passt nicht zu dir. Du bist einfach… zu rein für so etwas. Ich möchte dich hier haben." Überrascht riss Helen die Augen auf. Er wollte sie bei sich haben? Aber warum?

„Als ich dich gesehen habe", fuhr er fort und ließ seine Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht abschweifen. „Es klingt unglaubwürdig, das weiß ich. Aber als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich dich nicht aus den Augen lassen können. Du hast etwas in mir angesprochen, das ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt habe." Diesmal nahm er beide Hände in seine. „Leningrad ist gefährlich. Gerade in der heutigen Zeit, wo die Antioligarchen Jagd auf uns machen. Ich will nicht, dass du ihnen in die Hände fällst. Sie sind nicht nett zu Frauen. Als du plötzlich losgelaufen bist, habe ich Angst um dich bekommen." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Ich-" Den Rest des Satzes ließ er unausgesprochen. Lucius beugte sich langsam vor, wobei er Helen nicht aus den Augen ließ und sie fast schon liebevoll ansah.

Helen wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte. Es klang so nett, so wunderbar, aber er war gefährlich. Dies hatte sie eben verspürt. Jetzt, als er neben ihr saß und sie bei den Händen hielt, machte er wieder dein Eindruck eines jungen, wohlsituierten Manns, der lieber auf Gesellschaften ging, anstatt sich nachts mit anderen Zauberern zu duellieren. Sie hasste sich für die Schwäche, aber sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Als er sich vorbeugte, war ihr sofort klar, was er wollte. Instinktiv rutschte sie ein wenig näher an ihn heran und ließ es zu, dass er seine Hand sanft zwischen ihre Schulterblätter legte und sie weiter zu sich zog. Helen schloss die Augen, als sich schließlich ihre Lippen berührten und er mit seinen sanft an ihren zu knabbern begann.

Er war ihr Feind.

* * *

**  
**

**Begriffe: **

Katjana: russischer Vorname, „du Kluge und Tapfere"

** Anmerkung:**

Ich werde mich an dieser Stelle verabschieden, da ich heute zu einer vierwöchigen Kur aufbreche. Heißt, in dieser Zeit wird es keine Updates geben. Eigentlich hatte ich noch eins für QED geplant, aber mir ist die Zeit davon gelaufen. Sorry

Da, wo ich hinfahre, werde ich Zeit haben, weitere Kapitel zu schreiben. Heißt, weder QED noch DSS werden eine never-ending-storie. Ich werde beide Geschichten auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben, aber jetzt nehm ich mir vier Wochen Auszeit.

Ich hoffe, ich werde euch alle gesund und munter wieder sehen lach


End file.
